My Special Sweet Sixteen
by loveedwrdanbella
Summary: Its been 4 years since Ikuto left and Amu is fully focused on finding her true self. Shes turning 16 soon and doesn't want a party but her family and friends have other plans. And maybe just maybe she'll get that special gift shes been waiting 4 years for
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach Pit does.**

**I was sitting around listening to music and then suddenly this idea popped in my head. I hope ya like it.**

**Chapter 1: What party???**

**Its been 4 years since easter was defeated and ikuto's departure for his father. Amu has been fully determined and focused on finding her true self. Shes turning 16 and says she doesn't want a party but her family and friends have other plans. And maybe just maybe she'll get her special birthday wish shes been waiting 4 years for.**

"Amu?" I could feel my mom lightly rubbing my back. "Amu, sweetie get up. Its almost noon."

I pushed the covers away and let out a loud yawn as I rubbed my eyes. I was still very exhausted.

"All these extra curricular activities sure do wear you out, huh?" My mom chuckled as she set down a tray of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top, along with a glass of orange juice.

I turned to her with a questioning look. "Breakfast in bed?" I asked her.

"Well of course, you must still be tired from the game last night." I gave her a light smile and began to dig into my delicious breakfast. "Papa, Ami and I are going out shopping so we'll be back in a couple hours."

"I might go out too. I'm going to meet up with Yaya and Rima." I said as I took a sip of the juice.

"Oh while your out, you should go shopping for a cute dress." I gave her a confused look as I swallowed.

"A dress? For what?"

"For what?" a voice repeated. I turned towards the door as Papa danced into the room with a big smile on his face. "Why for your sweet sixteen party of course."

"Its a very special day. Your turning into a young women now Amu!" Mama added in and Papa let out a huge sigh and tears were streaming down his eyes.

"It seems like only yesterday, Papa was pushing his cute little girl on the swings in the park. I am so proud of Amu-chan!!!!" then the tears stopped. "But we have to have a limit on how much we spend and there will be NO GRINDING AND NO BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!

"Papa-" I tried to speak with a sweat drop on my head.

"Papa Amu is of that age now." Mama disagreed with him

"Mama I-"

"No matter how old she gets, Amu-chan will always be my little girl." He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Papa I don't-"

"There will be boys and how they choose to dance is they're business!"

"MAMA! PAPA!" I finally shouted out, and they both turned to me. "I don't want a sweet sixteen party."

"What? Why?" they both said at the same time.

"Why Amu-chan? Its your special day." My mom questioned as she sat down on my bed.

"I just don't think its that important. Its going to be a lot of money going to waste for just one night. And I dont have time to plan for a party, I'm busy enough as it is." My parents held disappointed faces.

I rushed out the front door with Ran, Miki, Su and Dia close by. I needed to meet Rima and Yaya at the cafe. I was wearing a jean skirt, a black ACDC shirt along with thigh length red and black stripped socks and sneakers. My pink hair which now had grown out to my mid back, now had a few thin black streaks and was held by my signature x clip in a half pony tail.

I was now a sophomore in high school and it had been four years since we had our final battle with Easter and since Ikuto left-...

....Ikuto...

I miss him so much. Sometimes I wish I had just swallowed my pride and come out and told him how I felt. I didn't worry about it much because I was sure he would come back,but....I'm starting to lose hope. I haven't heard from him this entire time. Even so, I promised him I would find my true self and I've been working hard to find it. I slowed down to a slow walk the more I thought about it.

Ever since I started middle school, I've been taking up so many activities.

I'm now taking art as an elective at school and I've learned to play the guitar and the violin. (**A/N: LOL. Can u guess why? ;) **) I also took up dance class, choir, computer science, home economics and I'm on the girls basketball team at school. I've also been keeping up with my school work. I'm taking English as a foreign language class, geometry, AP world history, and Chemistry. I've been up to my neck with all this work. You'd think by now I'd have a good idea of what I want to be now but quite frankly, I don't. I love doing all these things, even if I do get wared out and feel like collapsing from exhaustion and anxiety all the time. I'm still determined to find my true self... I made a promise.

I sighed. I'm sure Ikuto has found his father by now and he's completely moved on with his life. He's probably already starting his music career and maybe even found a girl his own age. Hes gotta be like twenty years old by now. Why would he come back here for some silly teenage girl?

I didn't even realize a single tear had slipped down my cheek.

"Amu-chan?" Dia floated up to me."Are you OK?" I wiped the tear from my face and smiled at the four of them.

"Of course."

We finally reached the cafe and I could see Rima and Yaya through the window.

As I entered the cafe, Yaya was rapidly waving her arms for me to join them.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late, I over slept." I explained as I sat down at the table.

"Its alright. You must be tired after that big away game last night." Rima gave me a reasurring smile.

"Yeah Amu-chi. The weekends are for catching up on rest." Yaya added as she took a sip of her cappuccino.

"Well I'm not going to get that much rest. We have a short workout tonight at six for basketball, then tomorrow morning I have dance practice. I also need to finish up my World history time line and go buy some ingredients for our next cooking assignment in home Ec."

"Don't forget your art project is due this coming Wednesday Amu-chan." Miki called out to me holding her second notebook. Miki helped me keep track of my planner. I groaned and laid my head down on the table.

"Wow. You sure do have alot on your plate Amu." Rima told me as she looked onto Miki's planner.

"Thats just how Amu-chan is. So determined and strong but in way over her head." Su giggled.

"I guess thats another thing we have in common." came a familiar voice. Wait a minute, I know who it is.

"Utau!" We all turned around and rushed to hug her.

"Wow I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed once we finally sat back down.

"Its been at least 8 months." Eru popped out from behind Utau with Iru close by.

"Utau-chan has been busy with her new album and music video coming out, plus shes going to be featured as a guest star on Americas best dance crew." Iru announced with a proud smirk.

"Wow thats amazing!!" Pepe and Kusukusu called out.

"I know. I just got back from shooting it over in america." Utau said as she ordered a mocha latte. "So I take it your still busy with all these activities you've been taking up, huh?" she asked as she turned to me.

"I sure have." I giggled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well Amu-chi, you sure better get all these things out of the way so you wont have to worry about this the day of your party." Yaya exclaimed

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot your turning sixteen pretty soon. So your having a sweet sixteen party?" Utau asked getting excited.

"Actually no I'm not. I'm not celebrating it at all."

"WHAT!!" They all called out at the same time. Their jaws hanging wide open "Why!!"

"Haven't you been listening? I'm way to busy and way to tired. I'm just another year older and its a big waste of money."

"Its not a waste when its celebrating a special day, and besides, this party is the one day where you can escape from your crazy life and it can all be about you." Utau tried to reason with me.

"I don't need to escape from my life and I don't have time for parties. All I really want is to find my true self."I sighed and stood up. "I'll be back. I'm going to the restroom.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~(Amu has just left toward the restrooms)**

**Utau POV**

"Oh I know its not just that." Ran said. "I definitely know theres one more thing Amu wants just as badly as her true self."

"Yeah, a certain cat boy." Miki added in.

"Speaking of which. Have you heard from him recently?" Rima asked me.

"Actually I haven't heard from him for quite a while." I crossed my arms over my chest. " And its always _me_ who has to call ,otherwise I probably wouldn't hear from him ever again."

I saw Yaya pout. "That Ikuto can be suck a jerk. He hasn't contacted Amu even once since he left. Not once!"

"He's just been very busy." I explained. "It took him 1 year and almost 7 months to find father. And trust me, when I do talk to him, he likes to be updated on how Amu's doing. I'm busy aswell so I can't always tell him though."

"Well that sounds good but anyways back to the situation." Rima said. " I cant believe Amu doesn't want a party. Not even something small." I grew a smirk.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Everyone turned to me. "She's gonna have a party whether she likes it or not. Just leave things to me." Everyones eyes widened. I then noticed Amu coming back from the restroom.

"Meet me at Sanjou-sans office at 6 tonight." I quickly whispered and everyone nodded they're heads.

**(5:30)**

**Rima POV**

Utau had left after we exited the cafe. It was now about 5.30 and Amu had to go home to get ready for her practice.

"Alright guys, well gotta go home and get ready so I''ll talk to you guys later." she said and we nodded our heads as she turned to walk in the direction of her house.

"Bye!" Ran, Miki, Su and Dia called out and they all winked.

"See ya later-dechu." Pepe called out and we all waved. Once Amu was out of sight, I turned to Yaya.

"Lets go meet up with Utau, now."

"Right!" she, Pepe and Kusukusu yelled out.

(In front of Sanjou productions.)

**Utau POV**

I turned to my left and saw Rima and Yaya heading my way.

"Hey, right on time." they smiled.

"So whats your plan Utau-chan?" Yaya asked me.

"I've been thinking about it for quite a while now, and we are definitely going to throw Amu a party. Its going to be big."

"How are we going to do that?"

"You told me that Amu is at basketball practice now, right? So lets go over to her house and talk to her parents about it our plan before she gets back."

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Himamori household**

"THATS A MARVELOUS IDEA!" Mrs. Hinamori yelled. "Oh there is so much to plan out. Amu may not be happy about it but I'm sure she'll thank us for it one day." I smiled.

"I'll even offer to sing a song or two." They're faces froze in shock.

"YAY!!! Utau-chan is going to sing at onii-chans party!!!!" Ami cried out.

"This is amazing! We'll have to find a good place that Amu-chan would like and that has a decent stage."

"Hey Yaya has and idea!" She waved her arms rapidly back and forth in the air and we all turned to face her.

"Why don't we have it at the concert hall in town? The one underground where Utau-chan used to sing at all the time." I put my hand to my chin.

"Its a very nice size and I'm sure I could get it rented to you at a decent price."

"Well I guess its settled then." Mr. Hinamori confirmed.

"Yay!! And Yaya will be in charge of the decorating." Yaya danced around and then Rima stepped forward.

"I want to contribute to the party as well, so I'll be in charge of getting the cake." Rima added in with a warm smile. Mrs. Hinarmori giggled.

"Amu-chan has such wonderful friends. I don't know how we can ever repay you." she said as she smiled.

"Its no trouble." I assured her.

"I guess we all have dress shopping to do." Yaya said.

"Yeah and people to invite. I wonder what I'm going to give Amu as a present." Rima said.

"Yeah. What do you think Amu-chi would want?" Yaya asked. I gasped and was frozen in place.

Something just hit me. Something big. A smirk then grew onto my face.

"What is it Utau-san?" Mrs. Hinamori asked and everyone turned to me.

"Oh nothing. I just think I have a good idea on what I'm going to get her." I was smiling from ear to ear.

A week has passed since everyone set out to throw Amu a sweet sixteen and Amu still hasn't discoverd a thing. It is now Friday and Amu is in Home Ec class.

Amu POV

"You've really gotten good at this desu." Su gave a huge smile as Amu finished applying the icing on the chocolate cake.

"Thanks Su. I'm really proud of myself." I said as I licked the remaining chocolate from the spatula. The frosting tasted so good. Something then occurred to me as I finished licking off the chocolate.

Chocolate was his favorite flavor too...My smile faded and spaced out, thinking about the time he had licked my ice cream at the park bench all those years ago. Then how he and I had an indirect kiss through Tadase's ice cream cone.

Tadase and I are just friends now. We both agreed it was better that way.

"Wow, that sure does look delicious." I looked up to see my teacher smiling at me. "Looks like you get another perfect score Hinamori-san." she wrote my grade down on her clip board and walked away.

Just then, the bell rung.

I gathered up my things and walked out with Su at my side. Ran, Miki and Dia were with the others.

Boy am I tired. I reached my locker and put away the things I didn't need. As I did, I let my hair down from when I had tied it up in my last class. I also went ahead and loosened my maroon tie. The high school uniform for girls consisted of a black pleated skirt, black socks that reached above your knees, a white dress shirt, a black blazer and a maroon tie.

**(A/N: I cant really describe the uniform the way i wanted to so just go to this link to see it. **

./i/spire3/05202008/e/d/f/c/edfc0362daf5d0_ **GO TO IT!)**

I finally slung my book bag over my shoulder and shut my locker.

"I cant wait to go take a nap. Su, do you know where the others are?" I looked over to my green shugo chara.

"I'm pretty sure they said-"

"Amu-chan!! Amu-chan!!" I turned to look ahead of my and a bunch of my classmates were running towards me. What's going on?

They all came to a stop in front of me and shouted in unison."We'll be there!!!!"

What? Now I'm even more confused than before.

"Uh... Be where?"

"Your birthday party of course." Miyako from my geometry class smiled at me.

"What!?" My eyes widened "Birthday party???"

"Yeah, Kukai and Nagi are passing out fliers about your sweet sixteen coming up!" My mouth dropped. Everyone held up a pink flier with the words 'Amu's sweet sixteen.' In smaller letters at the bottom, it read 'September 24 at the downtown underground concert hall. Food, dancing and Nagihko as the DJ.' then in big letters at the bottom corner 'Also featuring Hoshina Utau!!"

"Where are those two?!" I demanded to know

"Down the hall." I rushed passed the crowd of people and through the hall. Everyone I saw had the same pink and black flier. As I passed by them all, people would all call out to me.

'We'll be there Amu!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"See ya then!"

"I'm so there!"

Kukai and Nagihko finally came to view and they were still passing out copies the flyer to everyone.

"What the heck is going on?!" I yelled at them.

"Wow Amu-chan, you found out quicker than I expected." Nagihko gave me and apolagetic smile.

"Rima and Utau told us to pass out flyers about your party Hinamori." Kukai explained.

Rima then appeared beside us with another stack of flyers.

"Rima I told you guys I didn't want a stupid party!" I yelled with steam literally coming out of my ears.

"Yeah, we heard you but we don't care. Your having one and thats that. Every single one of us is contributing alot to this party Amu."

My face immediately cooled. "W-what do you mean your all contributing?"

"She means, I'm going to be the DJ at your party, Rima is buying the cake, Yaya is decorating, Kukai knows these guys who do piercings, henna tattoos and hair painting, Utau is going to perform and your parents are getting a huge buffet." My face fell to the ground as I heard this.

"Everybody is really contributing so much? But why? For a party that will only last a few hours?"

"Its not just a party Amu-chan. Its your special day and we're all contributing because we want to. This is how much we love you Amu-chan." Nagihko told me with a warm smile as did Rima and Kukai gave me a thumbs up. My eyes started to water and a small smile came to my face.

"I love you guys." Then all of us joined in a group hug.

Utau POV

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah_

**(A'N: I do not own this song.)**

"Hello?" I was in my own apartment watching the premiere of my new music video

"So I hear you and the others are throwing me a party." I sighed.

"Amu listen. You can just be so stubborn and there is nothing you can say or do that will stop-"

"Utau! Utau hold on!!" I heard her giggle on the other side.

"I've already talked to the others and it seems like you guys are dead set on throwing me this party so, I give in." A huge smile then grew on my face.

"So your perfectly OK with it!?"

"eh, I guess I could make room in my schedule for a party." she then laughed again.

"Just relax and leave all the planning to us Amu." I assured her she would have nothing to worry about.

"Alright then. Well anyways I've gotta go, I have to practice a solo song for our next recital this Tuesday."

"Oh yeah, your in choir now right."

"Yep."

"I wanna see your solo. Maybe I'll stop by to see it."

"Thats cool with me, it will be held in our school cafeteria."

"I'll be there!"

"Alright then. Well I'll see you then."

"Bye." and with that I hung up.

Singing wasn't really Amu's thing but I guess shes improved since she got a solo. She's changed alot. Shes still stubborn and keeps up her cool n spicy act but she's also grown more confident. Her hairs longer, she has a slim yet athletic body and has gained curves. She's really gotten good at sports now, she's artistic, she cooks. I can't wait to hear her sing.

I walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat when my phone rung. I scurried back into the living room.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nob-_

"Hello?"

"Yo. You called." I then groaned.

"Yeah, I called. I called five times in the past half hour. Then once this morning, then at lunch and one right before I had dinner!!!" I scolded.

"Gomen. I've been very busy."

"Join the club. Trust me your not the only one."

"So what did you so desperately need to talk to me about anyway?" I then grew a smirk and sat back on the couch.

"Oh right. Yeah... I need you to fly to Japan for a party."

**I hope you guys liked it. I promise to update soon. I know the planning of the party is boring and stuff but I promise this story will get good ;)**

**Hmm....I wonder who Utau was on the phone with.......LOL**

**Please review!!!!!**


	2. Hopelessly Devoted to You

Chapter 2

Recitals and Diseases

**Disclamier: I do not own shugo chara :( or any of the songs in this chapter**

**Anyways, I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed my story. I love you all!!!!!!!!**

**NOW, ON WITH THE STORY**

Tuesday September 13 (about 2 weeks before the party)

Amu's Choir recital

**Utau POV**

Boy is this boring. These choir songs are good and all but they kind of put me to sleep.

I was sitting around the middle section of the audience. Its already been four songs and a boy and girl did a duet. I'm pretty sure Amu is up next.

**Amu POV**

My stomachs in a knot, my hearts racing and I'm sweating. This is the first solo performance I've ever done before. Well, despite the one I did back in elementary school, but back then I character changed with Ran. This time I'm going to be out there all alone and I refuse to do a character change.

I was nervously holding the mic and standing behind the now closed curtains waiting for my cue.

_And now we give you our closing performance for the night. A solo sang by our own Hinamori Amu._

Then came applause and the music came on. Oh my gosh I think I'm going to faint! Its almost time for the words!

"Be strong Amu-chan! Believe in your self!" I heard Dia call from behind the curtains.

I took a deep breathe, put on a determined face and just as the lyrics started, the curtain was pulled open.

_Kikasete natsukashii uta wo_

_tooku de kuchizusande_

_seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni_

_sono naka de nemurasete_

_Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no?_

_Yuuyake_

_itsuka mita akane kumo_

_soba ni irenai sono kawari ni_

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_

_namida wo fuite_

_Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei_

_furitsudzukete sono kata ni amurita_

_Daichi ga naite iru yoru wo_

_kanjiru kokoro de ite_

_anata no kizuguchi ga itamu nara_

_sora ni negai no yumiya wo utsu_

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_

_jikan wo tomete_

_Chiheisen hibiki wataru shizuku_

_tashika na mono_

_ano hibi ni amurita_

_Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte_

_namida wo fuite_

_Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei_

_anata ni furu ame ni naru amrita_

**(A/N: This song is so beautiful but I do not own. It is sang by Yui Makino. You should listen to it as you read this ;))**

As the song finally ending the audience immediately started a round of applause. A big smile then came to my face and I felt like I was about to burst into joyful tears. I did it! I actually did it!

"Yay! Yay! Amu-chan!!" I could hear ran and the others cheering and giggled. The curtains finally closed and I could still hear the applause.

"Amu! Amu you were amazing!" Utau came rushing to me. "You sounded really good."

"Oh my gosh I was so nervous I felt like I was going to faint!" We hugged and jumped up and down.

"But you stayed strong and went out there! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Utau. And I'm really happy you came to support me."

"Anytime. Hey how bout we walk home together."

"Sure that sounds cool."

After we talked. I went back to the choir room and got my bag to change out of my choir performance shirt and pants. On the way, I recieved many congradulations and good comments on my performance.

Once I had changed back into my own school uniform. I met Utau outside of the school gate. It was now dark outside and a bit chilly. We then started down the side walk and chatted as we walked.

"You know what? You should sing at your party!" Utau suggested.

"Uh, definately not."

"But why?"

"In front of my family, the other parents and faculty is one thing but in front of my closest friends and a bunch of other people we go to school with is another."

"Well you sang just fine in front of me." she countered.

"Yeah Amu-chan, and this time nothing broke." Miki added and all our charas burst out laughing.

"Wait. You actually broke something the last time you sang." Iru paused.

"Yep. Amu was with Ikuto in the park and his violin string broke!" Ran and the others then burst into laughter again.

"Ran!!!" I yelled at her with a blush across my cheek." It was just coincidense!"

"Oi, you've sang to ikuto's violin before?" Utau looked at me with a questioning look.

Oh shit.

"U-uh yeah but just for a little bit. It was nothing really. Your not mad are you?" I sure hope not.

Utau then smiled. "Of course not. Did you think I would explode at you?" She then laughed.

"U-uh well actually I k-kind of did." I stuttered.

"Amu. I still do have small feelings for Ikuto but I have bigger feelings for someone else. Besides, Ikuto's my brother and your my best friend, I know for a fact that you two really care about eachother."

"What! I-I don't have those kinds of f-feeling for I-Ikuto." Damn it! Again with the stuttering.

"Oh please. You dream about him every night!" Miki said.

"Miki!!" My face was completely red now.

**Utau POV**

Jeez Amu is as stubborn as always.

Hmm. Maybe I should test how much she cares about him.

"Amu." she turned to look at me. "There's nobody else around and we're best friends. You can tell me." please let her swallow her pride and say it.

We both stopped walking and she stared at the ground. After a few more seconds she finally spoke up.

"Well... I-I guess I did and _still do _have strong feelings for him." I knew it!! Finally she said it!

"...but... its been years. He hasn't even contacted me." I could see pain deep inside Amu's big golden eyes. "And I'm sure he's moved on by now.... I mean....any other human being would"

Time to test her.

"How long have you felt that way? That he's forgotten you?"

"I don't know. Maybe two years after he left, I started to get the feeling he really wasn't coming back. And...that I couldn't bring him back.... I'm so pathetic, sometimes I would stay up at night and sing the song '_slipped away' _just to express how I felt! Hoping he could hear me...."

Wow. At that moment. I thought Amu was getting ready to burst into tears. But my voice stayed strong and I crossed my arms.

"Well...if you feel that he's moved on, why haven't you done the same?" I really want to hear this.

"That's just the thing. We all know I'm really stubborn and it feels like I'm at war with myself. My head says 'Baka, forget him!' but then my heart says 'Dont let go.' And I guess the heart still seems to be winning the war. And I'm hurting because of that." She paused and took a small breath. "I'm not strong enough. I want to let him go...but I just can't. I can't do it. My heart refuses."

A small smile then came to Amu's face. "Its best if Ikuto did move on. He doesn't need some stupid, weak little girl who's controled by her emotions." I've had it. I stepped in front of Amu and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders.

"Amu you are a lot of things! But you are not, I repeat, NOT stupid and definately NOT WEAK! Your one of the strongest people I know." I then gave her the biggest hug I could imagine.

We just stood there for a few minutes and soon she finally returned the hug.

"Arigato Utau." I then let her go and smiled at her.

"Your not stupid for not forgetting him Amu. Your just.... just hopelessly devoted to him." I finished. "And I'm over joyed that someone like you loves my brother." She then smiled back at me and hugged me once again.

Once we let each other go, we both burst into laughter. There was one maybe two tears running down both our faces.

"I guess I am.... hopelessly devoted to Ikuto." she said to me. I just stared back at her and then giggled.

**Amu POV**

We then began to walk once again and I heard Utau giggle once more.

I laughed. "Why are you still laughing?"

"No reason. Just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Oh uh..your party I guess." I laughed again.

"Oh yeah. My 'Sweet Sixteen'" I emphasized.

"Its gonna be one special sweet 16 Amu. I can guarantee it." Something then hit me.

"Hey Utau. Just as we were talking earlier. You said you still had feelings for Ikuto but stronger feelings for someone else. For who???" Realization then came to her face. She still didn't speak.

"Hey I opened up to you. Now its your turn." I pointed out.

"U-um well. The person I care for......is......... Kukai."

"Oh my gosh!!!!" My Jaw literally fell to the floor. "W-wait. You guys used to hang out all the time. And I was positive you two would end up dating. What happened!?" Utau sighed.

"Well, back when I was really moving my way up in my career since going single, I started to get really busy. I then left for four months to go on tour in London. Then when I got back, he had a girlfriend."

She's right. Kukai was dating a girl named Lucy.

"I was heart broken and I kind of felt like I was replaced. We didn't really hang out much after that." Great now I feel like launching my foot in Kukai's ass. Utau continued.

"He was like my best guy friend and we had so much in common. I tried to hang out with him again, but he was always busy with _her.... _I wasn't gonna keep making a fool of myself. But I guess after all this time I still have feelings for him."

Kukai dated Lucy for about 9 months but that was 2 years ago.

"Why don't you hang out now. I mean he is single and everything." I noticed her fists tightened.

"I just..... CAN"T. First off, I'm still super busy. Second, he didn't even try to hang out with me after that. And even if he did, I probably would have refused." Utau was starting to huff now.

"I'm nobodies second choice! I'M A _PRIZE,_ DAMN IT!!" You could see a sweat drop on my head.

"Take a deep breath Utau." She inhaled and as she let it out, her shoulders then slumped and she sighed. "I would also feel awkward suddenly going to him. When we see each other we say our hello's to one another but that's it. Even so... I guess it would be nice for us to go share a nice bowl of Ramen. Just one more time." I then smiled.

"I guess we're both hopelessly devoted to someone." she processed my words and then smiled.

"Hahaha, I guess we are." We then held hands and swung them back and forth like some long time buddies and went on walking.

"You know this kind of reminds me of a song in an old movie." I then noted.

"You mean the one from Grease." we both laughed as I nodded my head.

"Hey, you wanna sing a few verses?" she asked me. What the hey.

"Sure."

**(A/N: I know this is cheesy but there is no way they can have music, so just pretend music suddenly starts playing like in the movies. LOL. I do not own this song.)**

Utau-

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_

_my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,_

_there's just no gettin' over you _

Amu- 

_Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around_

_and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else_

_for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you _

Both-

_But now there's nowhere to hide,_

_since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,_

_hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you,_

_hopelessly devoted to you_

We stopped there and smiled at each other. We finally came to where we had to go in our own direcions aswell.

"Well it was really nice getting some time to really talk with you Utau."

"Same here."

"I'm so glad the two of you are such great friends." Both Eru and Su said at the same time.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then Utau."

"I'll text you later Ok." Our charas said good bye and with that, we were on our way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amu POV**

~Yawn~ I am so tired. It was eight in the morning and I had come in for dance practice. I saw Yaya in the corner of the room and made my way over to her.

I was wearing some black sweat pants that reached my shins with letters in white on the back that read 'bring it' and a black tank top that showed my belly button. Finally my hair was tied up in a messy high pony tail. My dance bag was slung over my shoulder and I had my Gatorade and apple in hand.

"Hey Yaya watcha doing?"

"Hey Amu-chi. I was just having some breakfast."

"Same here. We are a bit early." I sat down beside her and we enjoyed our food.

We stayed there chatting and eating until class started and a few other people had joined us.

_~COUGH COUGH_~

"Sorry Amu!!" Rebecca said from beside me. I rubbed my hand and giggled.

"Its ok Becca. Are you getting sick?"

"Yep. The flu has been going around lately and hope it doesn't get worse." she said. Yaya pulled my shoulder back.

"Oh be careful Amu-chi. You can't afford to get sick now. Especially with you big day coming up."

"I'll be fine, Yaya." I removed her hand and sat straight up.

"Hinamori! You will be leading the hip hop dance today, so get every one set up."

"Gotcha coach. Come on everyone get in you positions. Yaya on my left, Kaouru on my right." I stepped to the front and the coach hit the music."

"Ready? Five, six, seven, eight!...."

**And that's it for today. I would have made it longer but I've really need to do my world history review for tomarrow. I hope you guys liked it. Trust me I already have alot of whats coming up planned but I need to build up to it. I PROMISE THIS WILL GET GOOD AND I PROMISE YOU AMUTO FANS WILL LOVE IT.**

**A little sneak peek. The song 'slipped away' by avril lavigne will be used later.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D**


	3. Gotta plan and 'Dont get sick'

**Chapter 3**

**OMG I can't wait until its time for the party!!! I am so full of ideas!!!!!!!!!!!! Ur all gonna love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP**

**But before we have this big party. There is always the events that lead up to it. ANYWAYS **

**Thank you to those who reviewed and like my story**

**Heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara**

**chapter 3- Gotta plan and Dont get sick!!**

**(Thursday. 8 days until Amu's birthday)**

"Yaya you can't seriously already be decorating already!!!" Its still 8 days away!"

"I know but I want to be prepared. We haven't been there in a while and I need to map out where everything is going to be set up." She held onto my hand and started pulling me faster down the streets of downtown.

"Aaa..Aaa....ACHOOO!" I sneezed then sniffed in.

"Bless you."

"Thanks Yaya." We then finally came to the entrance of the concert hall and went on down the steps. It sure has been a while. Before we could go any further, Yaya took out a small notebook and scribbled down a few notes.

"We're not even inside yet Yaya. What are you writing?" I asked as I tried to lean over to see her notes.

"I think I want to decorate this hallway entrance." I sweat dropped.

"You're seriously going to go all out aren't you?" She then gave me a thumbs up and closed her notepad.

We continued on down the hall and turned the corner, where we then met up with the ticket booth. There behind the window sat one of the workers. He noticed us and came toward us.

"What are you two young ladies doing here?" Yaya then reached into her purse searching for the papers. She then grew a cocky smirk and placed the papers down in front of the man.

"I believe you've spoken with our friend 'Hoshina Utau'. And you approved that there will be a sweet sixteen party held here next Saturday." The man examined the papers and the nodded his head.

"Ah, very well then. Did you come to look around?" he asked and Yaya confirmed.

"Go on ahead, but don't take to long because we have to set up for a concert later tonight.

We went on inside and Yaya began going about her business. The room was a very nice big size and the stage was in perfect condition. Hmm, I really wonder how Yaya is going to completely transform this place come next week.

I then let out a few coughs as I went on stage.

"Amu-chi, come the day of the party, you're going to show up early and you'll get ready backstage." I then suddenly sneezed again.

"Alright. Around what time?" I asked turning back to face her as she examined each corner of the stage.

"Well the party starts at 7:30, so I suggest you get here by at least 5:30." I then let out a few more coughs but they were a bit stronger.

"Hmm." Yaya had her hand to her chin and was looking down from the stage.

"A penny for your thoughts Yaya?" She smiled and then scribbled down once again in her notebook.

"I'm thinking that there will be a ramp, and it will lead from the stage all the way to were everyone else is. Then the area at the end of the ramp will be the dance floor. Over to the right wall will be where the buffet and bar (**A/N: A bar can serve any types of drinks and no they will not have alcohol.) **will be set up and on the left hand side of the stage will be where the tattooing, hair painting and piercings can be set up. Then in the area around the dance floor is where all the tables will be set up."

"WOW that's a lot." I then grew a confused face. "Wait a second, whats the ramp for??" I asked her.

"For you big entrance off course! We're going to play a song, one that really suits you. You'll then appear in front of everyone and walk down the ramp." Yaya's face was beaming

"An 'ENTRANCE'?? Thats gonna be embarrassing!" My face was red.

"No it won't Amu. People do it all the time. Its your day to show off and besides, we'll all meet you at the end of the ramp, on the dance floor OK?" I gave it a little thought, then finally nodded my head in agreement.

"Also, on stage is where Utau will perform. Nagi is going to be at the right end of the stage, and it is also where you will have your father daughter dance."

"Wow."

"EEEPPP!! I'm so excited I can't wait til the day of the party." She was bouncing up and down. I then coughed once again but even harder this time.

"Amu-chi why are you sneezing and coughing so much???" She then asked me as we made our way off the stage.

I put my hands in the pockets of my blazer and gave it a little thought.

"I don't know really. I've been like this since I woke up this morning." Yaya then stopped beside me as we finally reached to stairs to the exit. She held a serious look in her eye.

"Amu-chi, the flu has been going around a lot lately. You can't afford to get sick now!!! Promise me you'll take care of that cough or allergies or whatever you have, and make sure to stay clean and use a lot of hand sanitizer!!!" I lifted my arms up in defense.

"Ok, ok Yaya. I promise to be more careful." We then went on and walked outside.

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Friday Morning 7.00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(game day)**

~cough cough~............~Cough Cough~.........~COUGH COUGH~

"Amu-chan?" My eyes didn't budge, I didn't want to move.

"Amu-chan wake up." My mom shook me this time and I finally opened my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked as I wiped my bangs out of my face.

"Its time for you to get up." I sat up and pushed the covers off of me.

"Amu-chan you have really bad cough." I then coughed once more." Lets hope your not catching a cold."

"I'm fine. Nothing some cough syrup won't cure." We both then walked down stairs and I sat at the breakfast table. Papa didn't have to work on Fridays so he was asleep and Ami slept in a little longer than I did.

I then tied my hair up in a pony tail and had a confused face. " Mama, is it hot in here or is it just me?" She sat a bowl of cereal in front of me and then turned in my direction.

"I don't feel hot." She then placed her hand on my forehead.

"I think you're OK but why don't I take your temperature." She walked over to the kitchen counter and pulled out the thermometer from the first drawer. She came and placed it in my mouth and we waited.

After a few minutes, she took the thermometer and looked it over.

"It's 99.5 Amu-chan. You have a slight fever. It isn't that serious but I'll give you some medicine to drop you temperature. Instead of cereal, I'll make you a fruit salad, then you can go lay down for a few minutes.

I just nodded my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**(7.50)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Amu-chan? Are you feeling any better?" My mom walked to my side of the bed again and I sat up once more.

"Yeah. I feel so much better than I did a little while ago." I really did and my coughs had calmed down.

"Are you going to school or are you staying home sweetie?" she asked with a concerned face.

"I'm fine Mama. I can go to school." I walked over to my closet and began to pull out my uniform.

"Well, if your sure. But I'm driving you to school."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**(6.00 pm)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(basketball game)**

"The freshman game is almost over, so be ready to warm up girls." the couch announced.

"Oh trust me I would love to warm up right now." I mainly said to myself.

"Hey Hinamori. Why are you still wearing your sweats?" Kuro Nazomi came and sat down next to me.

"I'm freezing, aren't you?" I was rubbing my arms up and down.

"No. I'm just fine. And your going to have to take off your sweat shirt in just a few minutes." I sighed and continued rubbing my arms.

"Oi Hinamori, Kuro-san." we both looked up and saw Kukai and Nagihko. We waved and they made there way up the bleachers and sat down in front of us, in the step below. From the looks of it, they had both just gotten back from the concession stand.

"Are you cold Amu-chan." Nagi asked and I gave a weak smile and continued trying to get warm. Kukai let out a laugh and moved to sit in the seat next to me. He put his arm around me and tried to warm me up.

"Well you better get warm soon Hinamori, cuz we're gonna watch you play and we're anticipating a good game from you.

The girls teams were playing in one gym and the guys teams were playing in the second one. Kukai and Nagi are able to watch my game because I'm on girls Junior varsity and they're on boys Varsity. They don't play until 7.30.

Kukai was still hugging me to try and warm me up and since I was also tired, I went ahead and rested my head against him. Kukai was like a loving older brother to me and I was starting to feel really warm.

"Hinamori, you were coughing really hard earlier. Are you sure your not getting sick." Nazomi asked me.

"Maybe, but I know I can definately play. I just need a few moments to get myself together."

The buzzer to the freshman game had finally rung and coach called out to us.

"Alright! All JV girls on the court and do the warm up!!" I sighed

"Guess you guys better get out there." Nagi gave me a sympathetic look. I then removed my sweat shirt and shivering like crazy.

"We'll be watching and cheering you guys on." Kukai called out as Nazomi and I walked down onto the court to start our warm up drills.

"Don't worry, this will surely warm you up." Nazomi called to me as we both were passed a basketball.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Second quarter into the game)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~pant pant cough~~

I can't believe I'm getting tired so easily. I'm out of breath and my throat has started to hurt like a b-"

"Hinamori!!" Tanaka-san broke threw the press and passed the ball to me. I quickley made a grab for it and sprinted through and opening between two girls. The basket was wide open and I was going in for a lay up.

'Keep it nice and easy, with not to much power.' I kept telling myself lifted off the ground to lay up the ball into the basket. Just as I was about to release the ball, a girl from the other team smacked my arms and the ball barely touched the rim.

~WHISTLE~~

"FOUL!" the ref called. "Two shots."

"Good job Hinamori!" My team mates called out and I could here Kukai and Nagi cheering in the stands.

I was breathing pretty hard and my hands were to my knees. I stood up straight and made my way to the free throw line.

The Gym quieted down as the referee passed me the ball. Once the ball was in my hands, fans from the other team began to stomp on the bleachers and yell 'miss it'.

I took a shot but it ended up being to far to the left." I sighed and continued to try and even out my breathing.

I was definitely warm now. In fact I felt like I was literally on fire. I wanted to go sit down but I have to keep on going. I sure could use the support of my charas right now.

Where are they anyway?

"Right beside you." I looked to my left and there were all my chara floating beside me.

"Come on Amu-chan. Its almost the end of the first half and then you can go rest!" Ran cheered.

"Believe in yourself Amu." Dia smiled at me.

"Cuz we sure do." Miki and Su said in unison. I then put on a determined face as the ref passed me the ball and the noise from the other teams' fans started again.

"One shot." the ref told me.

I focused my watery eyes and took the shot...

~swoosh~

I could then hear cheers coming from my teammates.

"Way to go Amu!" I heard Kukai call out.

"Come on, lets get back on defense!" Nazomi called to me and I ran down the court as the other teams point gaurd threw the ball in.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Utau~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Utau POV**

~Ring.....Ring......Ring.........

I sat down on the chair to my desk and waited.

~Ring.....Ring......Ring....

The phone was finally answered.

"You sure do call a lot."

"Well you should learn to pick up your phone the first time." I lectured.

"So have you bought your ticket yet?" I went on.

"You haven't even told me what this party is for. Why would I come all the way over there for just a party?"

"Its a special occasion." I giggled.

"If this is one of those celebrity parties you want me to attend again, you can just-"

"No no no." I interrupted. "Trust me when I say this is a special occasion.... You won't want to miss it for the world." I assured.

"Just tell me what the occasion is?" I then giggled again.

"..... Its a special someones sweet sixteen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(**Fourth quarter)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AMU POV**

My body can't take it anymore! My lungs are on fire and it hurts to breathe. I was also starting to feel sick to my stomach. I wanted to cry and I didn't want to run anymore.

I have to keep going! I don't know how I'll do it but I have to!!!

The ball was passed to me and a girl from the other team was able to steal it out of the air. She ran her way down the court and it was a wide open lay up. I tried to run as hard as I could to catch up but it wasn't enough and she made the shot.

The score was now 42 to 34. The other team was ahead.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the bench~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hinamori is dieing out there!" number 14, Tokiwa, pointed out.

"She looks like shes gonna be sick!" Nazomi called out to the coach. And the coach nodded her head.

"We have to get her out of there." She walked over to the bench." Kuro! Go in for Hinamori at the next out."

"Right!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( In the bleachers)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Amu definitely has the flu. She needs to get out of there." Nagi spoke out and Kukai nodded his head.

"She can't survive the last 10 minutes."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(On the court with Amu)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'm about to burst!....I need to tell coach I can't play anymore.

Suddenly the ball was past to me....

.... Alright... bring out the last bit of energy you have Amu!!!!!! I yelled to myself. I was instantly filled with adrenaline.

I faked to my left and dribbled around the defender. As another one came towards me, I passed the ball to Tanaka-san.

The same defender turned to guard her and I rushed past her as her back was turned. Tanaka-san then returned the ball to me and I made a long throw to Usagi.

She caught and shot a three pointer. The ball missed though, and the other team caught it.

The dark haired girl from the other team threw a long pass as well towards number 19.

I couldn't feel my legs anymore. All I know is I ran and intersected it. I had stolen the ball and I could hear cheers all around me. Once again, I was open for a lay up. I reached the basket and shot up. I was in mid air when suddenly I felt a huge force.

The first thing I noticed "OH!!!" was yelled out by the audience.

I had fallen. I didn't make the shot and I had fallen on my right shoulder.

That was it for me. The adrenaline was gone....and I blacked out.

**Utau POV**

Ring.........RIng.........Ring........RIng..........

'Maybe she's still on the court.' I thought to myself. But it is already 7.15.

Ring...........Ring...............Ring......

I was about to hang up when I heard someone finally answer.

"Moshi Moshi" That is isn't Amu.....its....

"K-kukai?" Did I just stutter?

"Oh Utau, its you."

"Where's Amu?" I went on.

His voice then turned very serious and worried.

"Hinamori was just on the court a little while ago but she collapsed." he exclaimed.

"What?! How!?" I cried.

"Apparently she had the flu and her temperature was at almost 103 degrees but she played anyway. They were just about to take her out of the game but before they could, she was knocked over and landed on her shoulder. She couldn't take it all, and she passed out."

"That Baka!!" I yelled out. "Do you know how she's doing??"

"I don't think her shoulder is severely hurt but they had to go hurry and bring down her temperature." I sighed. "I can't be there for her cuz I still have to play in a bit, but I'll call you back as soon as we receive an update.

"Alright. Thanks Kukai."

With that, I hung up.

**Well thats the end of the chapter. DARN IT, I FORGOT TO DO HW AGAIN!!! LOL Well atleast you guys are happy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. In my Dreams

**Chapter 4: **

**In my Dreams  
**

**Hey guys! I'm glad that your all liking my story so far. IF you like this, you are going to LOOOVEEE!!!!!!!!! whats going down at the party.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(8.45 p.m) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**UTAU POV**

"Hello?"

" Oi, it's Kukai."

"What's happened? Have you gotten any news??" I quickly asked.

"Yeah, our game just ended and they told Nagi and I that she's going to be fine. She just needs a lot of rest. She'll be out for about 5 days, so she should be all better by Wednesday or Thursday." As I heard this, I let out a sigh of relief.

"That's great to hear. I was so worried."

"We were all pretty worried but at least she's in good hands now."

"Yeah." I agreed and then we both stayed silent for a few seconds.

Talk about awkward. Think of something fast Utau.

An idea then popped into my head. Its actually something he needs to know too.

"Oh!! By the way, I was going to tell Amu to let you guys know that Yaya called me earlier. All the decorations she ordered are being delivered this coming tuesday, and she needs your help with it."

"Sure thing. Were do we go?"

"Its being dropped off here at Sanjou productions. Do you think you can come pick it up in your car and take it over to the concert hall."

"Yeah no problem but could it be after 3.00 o'clock. I'm hanging out with some friends earlier that day." I could then feel a glare coming to my face. I wanted to growl at him.

"U-uh..sure that sounds good. I'll let Yaya know the time."

"Alright then. I'll talk to you later." Without responding I shut my phone closed. I stomped my way through the halls of my apartment and into my bedroom.

'Of course he can come at three! I mean its good to hang out with friends right! Its important to stay close to friends and let them know how important they are right! AM I RIGHT!' I yelled out. It felt like steam was fuming from my ears.

Calm down Utau. Breath in, breathe out I then told myself.

Atleast there's good news. Amu is going to be just fine.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Amu's room Tuesday morning 3.30 a.m)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Its so hot._

_Where am I? I looked around, it was pitch black._

_"Amu!"_

_"Amu-chan!"_

_"Hey Amu!"_

_"Yo Hinamori!"_

_"Amu-chi!"_

_"Hinamori-san!"_

_"Amu!"_

_"Whats up Hinamori!" Voices were calling me. I looked all around me but it was still pitch black. I tried following the voices. They were very loud but they were starting to fade so I ran faster...but...where was I going?_

_I ran and ran but soon I could barely hear any of the voices at all. Just as they completely faded, I tripped. I tripped but I didn't hit the ground. I continued falling and falling. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping I'd somehow stopped or get saved._

_"Ran! Miki! Su! Dia! ANYBODY!!" Just as I was about to continue screaming, I finally hit the hard ground._

_I layed on the ground, trying to recover from the hard impact. When I finally looked up, it was no longer dark. I was on a basketball court._

_"Come on Hinamori! Get up and play!!" I turned to see my coach yelling at me from the sidelines. I didn't really know what was going on or what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind and stood up to play._

_I ran down towards where my teammates stood on the court trying to break the press. _

_Kuro-san received the ball for a pass. She saw me and threw it in my direction. I caught the ball and as soon as I tried to dribbled the ball, two girls had cornered me by the sideline. I quickly tried to back out of the trap while dribbling the ball but as soon as I did, the two girls came charging at me. I was then literally tackled down to the ground by the first one and the second girl stole the ball._

_"GET UP HINAMORI!! YOUR NOT GOING TO FIND YOUR TRUE SELF BY BEING WEAK!!" I immediately stood up._

_We were losing 53 to 32. _

_The ball was passed in to me and I worked my way around the defense. The other team was everywhere! Where did all my team mates go!? _

_Someone then elbowed me and I was knocked down once again._

_'Boo!! Come on Hinamori!! You call that playing" I could hear everyone around me shouting the same thing. Why was this happening?  
_

_The ball then rolled in front of me and I grabbed it. My nose was badly hurt but I ignored it and worked my way down the court. I had a clear open lay up. I finally reached the net and the basket looked like it was getting higher, higher and higher. I can't give up!_

_I took off of the ground using every bit of force and power I had to jump as high as I could! I was soaring! The basket was getting closer and closer! I was going to make it! I could feel a smile on my face._

_Just as I was about to release the ball to go up into the net, I once again felt an unbearably strong force from behind. The ball slipped from my hand and my smile disappeared. The next thing I knew, I felt a crushing force impact on my shoulder and my face was on the ground. _

_Get up!!! GET UP!!_

_I slowly used my left hand to left my self up but once again, I was pushed down onto the ground._

_I then heard laughter. Everyone around me was laughing. Laughing at me.  
_

_"Boo! Boo! You''ll never find your would be self now!" Every one yelled all around me. I just layed there motionless and expressionless. I felt paralyzed. I took in each of the words they called out.  
_

_"Your weak! You'll never find your true self!" I carefully looked up. People in the bleachers, my coach and my teammates. They all turned away from me. They all started to walk away. I then noticed right above me, floated my charas.  
_

_"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia." I whispered. They just looked at me and then shook there heads. I felt like I was just stabbed in the heart. All four of them turned around and floated away. _

_Tears instantly came to my eyes and I began to silently sob. The tears were freely flowing down my cheeks as I then saw a flash of blue. _

_Wait...What was that?_

_I momentarily stopped my tears and looked ahead of me. Someone was standing there before me. Someone tall with dark blue hair and all to familiar cat ears. _

_I don't know how but I gained to power to stand up and immediately ran fore ward._

_Its him! I know it is!_

_"I-IKUTO!!" I was running at full speed to him but his back was still to me.  
_

_ "IKUTO!!" I called out again but just as I reached my hand out to him, he vanished._

_W-where did he go?! I brought my hand to me and looked at my empty palm.  
_

_"N-no.....N-NO! NO COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK IKUTO! PLEASE DON"T LEAVE ME!!" I sank to my knees and sobbed once again but harder and out loud this time._

_ "NOT YOU TOO!! AND PLEASE NOT AGAIN!!! PLEASE COME BACK IKUTO!!PLEASE!!!"I wailed out and covered my drenched eyes with my hands. "IKUTO!!!!!"_

_"...I'm right here Amu." I gasped. Slowly, I uncovered my eyes and I they came in contact with the gaze of two deep blue ones._

_"I-i-ikuto?" I held a bewildered expression. I was sitting on the floor on the ground and all around us was a pink scenery with big stars. It was the same place we had been when we tried to put the dumpty key into the humpty lock. _**(A/N: ep 38)**_ Ikuto was crouched down right in front of me but I couldn't help but think. 'Was he really here in front of me?'_

_"Why are you crying kid?" he asked me with a playful smile."Everythings alright. I'm right here with you." He reached out and took my hand in his and he gently stroke it. I then acted on impulse and leapt into his arms. _

_My arms wrapped around his neck and I embrassed him and hugged him as hard as I could. He did the same._

_It felt like heaven to be in his arms. It was incredible. I could feel him gently stroking my hair and I smiled as the last bit of my tears vanished. I wanted to stay like this forever, to just have him hold me like this. I felt protected.  
_

_He then pulled me back a little so I was looking at his face again. _

_"I'm really proud of you Amu. And I know you'll find your true self very soon. Just don't ever give up ok?" he asked and I gave him a big smile and nodded._

_"Now thats the Amu I know. You've really grown up." He then grew his signature smirk. "...And you actually have a chest now." _

_I was to to happy to scowl him for that comment and just giggled._

_"Perv." I said and he laughed._

_"Now Amu. I need you to do me two favors." I then nodded._

_"Anything.."  
_

_"One, after this, you need to feel better. No more being sick, and no more flu alright?" I was a little confused by that request. I didn't feel sick at all but I now that I was, just recently. I just nodded once again._

_"And two.." he paused. I just sat there in his arms waiting for for him to finish._

_"..... I need you to wake up." he then placed his lips to my forehead._

I gasped and immediately sat up. My breathing was heavy and I was covered in sweat. I looked up and found that I was in my room and it was 6.30 a.m.

A dream....It was all just a dream. W-why? Why did it have to be a dream? Why?

I rolled out of bed and sank down to the floor. I pulled out a shoe box from under my bed. I reached in and pull out for the first time in years, the humpty lock.

....Ikuto.....I'm in love with you.

A single tear threatened to roll out of my eye but I whiped it away and hugged my shoulders.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(9.00 am)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Wow."

"What is it?" I asked my mom.

"You fever is gone Amu-chan." I then took the thermometer from her and my temperature read 97 degrees.

"How do you feel?" I was pretty amazed.

"Actaully... I feel perfect. My stomachs fine, I-I don't have a head ache and I haven't coughed or sneezed all morning." This is a miracle.

My mom gave me a beaming smile. "Well it looks like you should be feeling better from now on Amu-chan. I didn't expect this until atleast tommarrow." She took the thermometer from me and walked back into the kitchen.

"But just to be sure. Continue getting plenty of rest and I'll make you a nice healthy breakfast." she called out.

I couldn't help but think back to last night.

_"One, after this, you need to feel better. No more being sick, and no more flu alright?" _

...Ikuto.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday (3.30 p.m) Sanjou productions~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Utau POV

I was sitting on the bench with a 6 boxes filled with decorations. I got off early today so I decided I'd go on and help get these delivered.

Finally after a few more minutes of waiting, Kukai finally pulled up. He was driving a Cadillac and Nagi was in the passengers' seat. I crossed my arms and stood up as they both got out.

"Your late. What happend?" I asked as they approached me.

"Sorry, I had to give some friends, Melissa and Rachel a ride home." Kukai answered.

At that moment I REALLY wanted to just beat him.

"Just shut up and start loading the packages." I said in a tone more colder than intended. He seemed to notice but just went ahead and went for the boxes.

"Are you coming with us Utau-chan?" Nagi asked as he placed a box in the trunk of the car.

"Hai. I have some free time today so I just decided to tag along."

"Free time? Jeez that sure doesn't happen much." Kukai muttered. I don't think he ment for me hear but I just pretended I didn't.

Soon all the boxes were loaded and I squeezed into the back seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Concert hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The three of us walked inside, each carrying one box in hands and there, we met up with the others.

"Hey, your here." Yaya called towards us from the stage. Rima was there with her and so was.....Amu?

"Amu? What are you doing here I thought you were sick?" I called out to her.

"I'm finally feeling better, so I was aloud to drop by." she called back.

As Nagi and Kukai brought down the rest of the boxes, I went up to Amu.

"Thats great news. I was really hopeing you would get better in time for your party."

"Hey! Where do you want these?" Nagi called out from the entrance.

"Bring them on backstage. We'll store them back here." Rima called back.

Amu, Yaya and I were all seated on the edge of the stage and just watched as Nagi made his way over.

"Here just give it to me and I'll take it on back." Rima instructed him

Nagehiko reached the edge of the stage and lifted the box up for Rima to grab.

"Be careful." She took the box in her hands and made a turn. As she did her foot stepped on the ledge and she put to much weight on her ankle. She lost balance and was falling over the edge!!

Nagehiko reacted quickly and opened his arms to catch her and they were both sent crashing to the ground!

Nagi on the bottom, then Rima on top with her back facing him while she still held the package.

"OOWW..." they both said in unison. We quickly stood up and rushed over to them as did Kukai and Yaya.

"Are you guys alright?" Yaya was the first to ask.

"Yep. Just fine. Only a few cracked ribs and some internal bleeding." Nagihko tried to give a light smile.

Rima finally released the box and attempted to stand. Both her hands were holding her head.

"I hit my head on the floor when we fell." her eyes were shut tightly.

"Let me see Rima-chan." Nagi stood up and took hold of her head. He turned her towards him and examined where she got hit.

"Pss, hey is it me or is Rima blushing?" I whispered to Amu.

We then both giggled. Nagi was now stroking Rima's head.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ring........

**"**Yo."

"Why does it always take 7 to 9 phone calls for you to finally answer!!!?? I scowled.

"I'm not just sitting around all day, waiting to receive your calls." Hmph.

"Have you bought your airline ticket yet?" I demanded to know.

"Hai. But the next flight over there isn't until Saturday at 10 a.m."

"What? But that's really late. Will you even make it on time??"

"Thats the next flight. If the hours of the flight are calculated precisely. I should arrive by six o'clock."

I sighed. "I guess it will have to do. Its our only option."

**And that's it!!! hope you guys liked it!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be when they are getting ready come to day of the party. Hopefully, I can't wait either!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	5. Anxiety and Preparation

**Hey guys Its time for another chapter!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY!!! I KNOW I SHOULD HAVE UPLOADED THUR. BUT I"VE BEEN BUSY.  
**

**NOW....... This is NOT the party, BUT its the events that occur the day before the party, and the day of the actual party, as everybody is getting ready. They're all thinking**

**"ITs finally the day! Gotta eat gotta shower! Gotta decorate! Gotta pick up the cake! Gotta brush my teeth! Gotta think! Gotta run around! Gotta breathe! Gotta run around and breath at the same time!!!LOL**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Shugo Chara :(**

**Chapter 5:**

**Anxiety and Preperation**

**(A/N: In the last chapter, Kukai was hanging out with friends then met up with Utau at around 3.30 even though it was a school day. EXPLANATION: Kukai is a Junior and has early release. Lets just say school let out at 3 and at that time, Kukai picked up Nagi. THEN he gave his friends a ride home) Just wanted to clear that up :))**

**AMU POV**

**Friday (day before the party) 6.30 pm**

"Why isn't Yaya joining us?" Rima asked as she walked on my left side and Utau on my right. We were in down town on the side walk heading over to eat.

"She is joining us but she's going to get there later. She's having the ramp put together right now so it will be ready for tomorrow." I explained.

"I can't believe its finally tomorrow! I'm so excited." Utau spoke up. "So you have nothing to worry about right? Your caught up in your school work and there are no recitals or practices coming up right?" she questioned me with a serious face.

"Nope." I popped the p. I'm completely clear.

"We're here." Rima noted.

'Kopellis.' It was a casual resturant, pretty popular and all different kinds of good food. We stepped inside and could already smell a delicious aroma.

"Do they have a table of four open?" Utau asked out to me and Rima.

"No need." I responded and pointed towards a table in the corner. There sat Nagi and Kukai waving at us. We began to walk over but I felt myself being pulled back.

"Amu!" Utau hissed at me but only I could hear her. "You didn't tell me _he _was going to be here." She scowled quietly. Rima had already gone ahead and sat down but I slightly turned to face Utau.

"Sorry."I mumbled. "Come on its no big deal." I grabbed hold of her hand and approached the table. We sat down, Rima, Utau and I on one side. Then on the other, Kukai, Nagi and one space left for Yaya.

Our charas had floated outside to play around.

The waitress came over to our table and asked for our orders.

"I'll have a water, the shrimp pasta and a ceasar salad." Rima responded

"I'll have the plate of rice and orange chicken with a Dr. Pepper ." I added in.

"I'll just have a Double stack bacon cheeseburger and Fries with a Coke." Nagi said.

"I'll take the Ramen. Noodles extra firm."

"Make that two." Kukai added in to Utau's order. I could have sworn I saw a spark in Utua's eyes.

"So tomorrows the big day. There's alot to do." Nagi spoke up as the waitress left to get our food.

"Speaking of which. Amu, Utau, tomorrow at 4 is our appointment at the salon in front of the mall. It will take about two hours."

"What about the cake Rima?" I asked her.

"Oh Nagihko and I are picking it up from the bakery right after." Hm? Nagi and Rima? Wow. Those two sure are getting along better than they used too. Its a bit strange to me but I guess its a good thing.

"HEY GUYS!" Yaya had finally arrived and came over to the table. We all said hello.

"So Yaya. Finally finished getting things set up?" Kukai asked as the waitress had finally arrived with our meal. Yaya wasn't hungry and just ordered a drink. All of us began to eat and awaited her response.

"Just about. I still have to put up the finishing touches and wire up all the colored lights. Nagi, I need you to get there early so you can set up your sound system."

"Gotcha. I'll have my equipment with me as Rima-chan and I arrive with the cake."

"We all have an appointment at the salon right?" Yaya asked all the girls and we nodded.

"Well right after the appointment, all of us except Rima are going back to the concert hall and we're all getting dressed backstage alright."

"Oh I have to go somewhere first." We all turned to Utau.

"Where?" Yaya asked.

"U-uh...there's just a few things I need to take care of with Sanjou-san but don't worry, I'll be there by seven or so." Yaya crossed her arms over her chest and gave her a disapproving look.

"Whatever it is you have to get done, you better do it fast Utau!"

"Yeah, always busy with your so called career." Kukai muttered in a low voice and then went back to his ramen.

"Its just a bit of paper work" Utau exclaimed loudly to Kukai mainly. " And what is so wrong with my career anyway?? It happens to be what I do for a living AND my dream. I make time for friends too you know."

I stopped eating and looked up at Utau confused. Why is she raising her voice? He didn't mean to say anything bad about it.

"I was just saying." He almost yelled back. "No need to get mad, I was just saying." he defended.

Utau humphed and returned to her ramen. Maybe I should try to help this situation.

"You guys sure do love Ramen." I commented. "You would challenge yourselves to an eating contest all the time-ouch." I was pinched by Utau under the table.

"Yeah you guys did." Yaya continued it. "Whoever won?"

"We would always tie." Kukai answered. "Its amazing what a bottomless pit Utau is."

"I have a big appetite and I eat to keep up my energy." her face was still serious.

"You still eat a lot, especially for an idol. I keep the weight off with soccer, how in the world do you do it?"

"I go to the gym every now and then." she shot back. " I work out, but I don't like sports. Especially soccer." she said low and fiercly at him. Things were really getting awkward. Utau was clearly not hiding her emotions and trying to get him upset. Kukai then dropped his chop sticks onto the table.

"Ok what is going on?" He said rather loudly. "For quite a while now, its seemed like your mad at me. What did I do??"

"I never said I was mad at you." Utau turned away from him.

"Then what the heck is your problem?" Utau ignored him and continued eating. He dropped it and did the same.

Tension.

We had finally finished eating and were exiting the restaurant. I was side by side with Utau and I stretched my arms out in the air. Yaya was the first outside and Nagi and Rima were close behind us.

"Yaya wants to do something! Where can we go?" she was bouncing around in front of us to come up with an idea.

"Hey you guys wanna go to a movie or something?" Utau asked as we stood outside the restaurant. By the expressions on everyone else's face, it didn't seem like a bad idea.

"No can do." We all turned to Kukai as he was the last to walk out of the restaurant. "You guys can go ahead. Some of guys from the team just called and they wanna meet up to play some soccer."

"Is that all you ever do!!" Utau burst.... Uh oh. This can't be good. We were all staring at her.

Kukai looked shocked and confused a her outburst and just stared back at her.

"Just play that stupid sport and hang out with your 'buddies'!" She emphasized. "Its so boring! All you do is dribble, pass and shoot a muddy ball! Anyone can do!" We all stood there and stared at her. Kukai then responded.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

I get what's going on here. Utau doesn't really have anything against soccer, she just doesn't want Kukai to leave and go off with his soccer friends. She's jealous. And in a way, she's showing him how sad she is that they don't hang out anymore.

"AND SOCCER IS SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT! ITS AN AWESOME SPORT THAT TAKES AGGRESSION AND SKILL!!"

"PSS, you know what? How about you face me?" Wait, what is she doing now!!?

**UTAU POV**

"Right now. We'll go to the field and its you vs. me!" Nagi, Rima, Yaya and Amu still could not believe what was going on between us. They're faces were clearly shocked.

Kukai's face cooled and he looked at me astonished.

"_You _vs. _Me_?" he asked me, clearly not believing what he just heard me say. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"You not up to the challenge?"

"This is silly. You haven't played soccer a day in your life." He stated.

"So what? I have learned a decent amount about it from you in the past."

"So what!? That can barely be called experience. Plus, I've been playing my entire life. I've already got college scouts looking at me a year early."

"Well that's nice for you, but I still think I can take you."

"You know what, fine your on!" I could literally feel an electric streak between us as we both took off towards the park.

""Yo Kukai you ready to play?" a boy with dark hair called to him as we both walked onto the field. Amu and the others were still trying to catch up.

"First I'm going to have a little one on one with someone." Kukai called back to him as we approached the group of boys.

"Woah"

"Is that who I think it is?"

"It can't be."

"The idol?"

"Hoshina Utau?"

All of them spoke as soon as they saw me. I ignored them and grabbed the ball from the blond boys hands.

"Its not going to be one on one. It will be teams." Kukai then smirked.

"How are you going to prove yourself by being on teams??"

"Simple. We'll have rules. You and I are captains and only the two of us can make goals. Don't worry, I' ll be sure to impress."

A very annoying smile was planted on his face, like its something that's so impossible its funny. That was pissing me off. But....

Really, being on teams was just an excuse so he won't completely wipe the floor with me. This whole thing was just an excuse to spend more time with him and so I could try and get him to see that I miss being his friend. I'm in way over my head, there's no way I can take Kukai on in soccer. Its SOCCER, soccer is his thing. The only thing I can do is barely dribble and that was just when he and I used to mess around with a ball.

"Also, Amu, Rima, Yaya and Nagi will be on my team. You can choose any of your 'buddies.'" By then they had caught up with us.

"What?! We're playing too?" they said in unison. I then took off my designer black jacket and slipped off my shin length black boots. I was then just left in my my jeans and a white tank top. I then pulled off my scrunchies and combined my two pig tails into one. Once I had on a firm high pony tail, I turned to face Amu and the others.

"Yes, you are. Now get on the field." I demanded with serious eyes.

"Fiesty." I could hear some one say from the group of boys but I just ignored it.

"Don't worry we'll start off easy!" he called from behind me.

"DON"T!" I shouted back."NO GOING EASY GOT IT!" he just smirked.

"Alright then. Its five on five. Let the game begin." Kukai shouted.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(half an hour into the game)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

What am I doing out here??? The ball is easily being stolen from me. Nagi is the only one playing decently on my team. Amu is playing ok but she's still really struggling against these guys. The only good thing about this is that I'm not as bad as Yaya and Rima.

Rima doesn't even bother to move and Yaya starts to scream whenever she sees someone coming at her.

(**A/N: Guys on the high school soccer team are REALLY GOOD AND FAST. TRUST ME I KNOW. THEY'RE BEASTS!)**

I've lost count of how many times Kukai has scored and we haven't scored once because I have a weak kick and terrible aim. Plus, I don't know how many times I've been kicked, pushed down and stepped on. My jeans have dirt all over the bottom now and Amu and Nagi are probably even worse. I know I can't beat Kukai but all I want to do is prove myself just a little. I don't care if I have to get down and dirty and play soccer just to be able to spend time with him!

I was passed the ball. I then tried to dribble down the field. Some one was coming towards me so I passed it over to Amu.

The other team was closing in on her so she just passed it into an open area. I guess I'll have to get it. My feet moved as fast as they could and got to the ball. I tried to dribble again but suddenly the ball disappeared right in front of me!

"TO SLOW UTAU!" Kukai shouted as I saw him with the ball a few feet away from me. He had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Come get it." he was teasing me. This made me angry.

I ran at him at full speed but as soon as I reached him he dribbled it around me. I looked in every direction and he was standing behind me with the ball.

"That the best you got?" he asked. I ran towards him again but he faked to the left and tricked me again as he moved around me on the right. I tried to catch up but he did it AGAIN! I've had it!!! Before he could move any further away, I sunk down onto the ground and tripped him as my hands grabbed his ankles.

"WOAH HEY!!! WHAT THE HECK!!" he yelled at me as he lifted his face from the ground. I immediately stood up and took the ball back.

I dribbled it back in the direction of the other goal and called out. "NO RULES. YOU CAN PLAY AS DIRTY AS YOU WANT!!"

The defenders where coming up to me and I passed the ball to Nagi. He was able to dribble his way around two players, they were playing pretty rough and fouling a lot but then finally we were a decent space away from the goal.

"Utau!!" The ball was sent back to me and I stopped it with my foot. I turned back to the goal but a blond boy stood in my way.

"Come on angel face. Show me what you got." He called to me. I don't no from where but I had this new found confidence. I charged at him at full force while dribbling and just as he and I were about to collide, I shifted my feet. I'm going to try a move. That move I used to see Kukai do.

It all happened to fast for me to really be able to describe. I shifted my feet and hopped over the ball, turning my back towards the blonde boy but kept the ball in front of me. I then tugged the ball to the side using my left foot. He clearly wasn't expecting all of this as I then turned my body back towards the direction of the goal and pushed the ball foreward.

I had made it passed him!!! I had made 360 turn and dribbled around him!! The goal was wide open and I took the shot. It wasn't a very good one but it didn't need to be for it still bounced and rolled into the goal!!!

"POINT!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SHE DID IT!!!" Amu called from behind me.

"WOAH HOW DID SHE DO THAT!?" Yaya called out.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and smiled.

" She was actaully able to score!"

"Nice." I could here his friends talking. "Beginners luck."

I don't know how I did it. It just happened. Kukai then came running up to me and stopped. He actaully was smiling.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked he asked bewildered. I'm pretty sure he would never have expected something like that of me.

"I guess I just remembered seeing you doing it."

"Not bad Hoshina. Not bad for a beginner. You really did catch Brandon of guard there."

"Well, Nagi did help getting me there......O-on with the game." was all I said.

We continued playing but since I declared no rules, shirts were pulled, people were tripped and I was even lifted off the ground and pulled away from the ball at times. I don't think I've ever sweat this much in my entire life.

The ball was thrown into the air and Kukai had trapped it and began to juggle it a bit. I had an opening. I snuck up behind him and did the first thing that came to my head. Tickle him.

"Woah hey!!! What the-??" he stopped juggling the ball and I took the chance to take it.

"HA!!" I yelled back at him but he was already hot on my tail. Damn he's fast!!

He was coming up on my left and up ahead the Brandon guy from earlier was coming at me from the front. I still tried running as fast as I could but Kukai had grabbed my arm. Oh no you don't!

Him taking hold of me made me slow down a bit but I smacked his arm off of me and once he left go, I continued to try and run. I didn't even realize the blonde boy ,Brandon was now a lot closer or even when another boy, Trey, had snuck up behind me on my right side and he had dropped down and moved his foot in front of me, managing to kick the ball away! Just as this was happening, Brandon had noticed Trey was going to be able to take the ball and slowed down but we were still going to collide, so he ducked down! It happened to fast for me to react!! I tripped on the foot that Trey had used to kick away the ball and that forced me to collide even faster with Brandon! And Brandon had ducked down so that meant the top half of my body continued to fall and before I could even register the everything, my face was up close with the ground.

**AMU POV**

"OH MY GOSH!" Yaya shouted.

"UTAU!!" she was tripped, Brandon ducked but had stopped the lower half of her body and Utau had flipped in the air landing head first into the gound!! She was now laid out on on her back!

"OH SHIT!!"

"DAMN WHAT A FALL!" everyone was still in shock.

"UTAU!!" Kukai was the first to rush over to her. He instantly dropped to his knees and was hovering over her. The rest of us rushed over to see.

"That was a nasty fall!" Rima was running by my side.

"Amu-chi you've had a nasty fall while playing sports before. Do you think Utau's OK?" Yaya asked with a lot of concern.

"This is really different. I landed on my side and really bruised my shoulder. I was lucky I didn't pop or tear something but Utau landed on her _HEAD! _This could be a whole lost more serious."

"Utau?? Come on Utau talk to me." Utau didn't respond or move, she lay very still and her violet eyes were moving slowly in every direction. Like she was trying to register what just happened. We could just barely hear her groaning. Kukai's hand was to her face and he was wiping away the her bangs from her face. Her arms and legs were starting to slowly move around.

She groaned again. "Ugh....K-Kukai?" she was now looking at him.

"Oi. Are you alright?" Utau tried to prop herself up on her elbows in an attempt to sit up. Kukai helped her, and had her lean on him for support. We were all surrounding them now. I took a bottle of water and handed it to her. She took it but waited a little before finally drinking. She seemed woozy and unbalanced.

"Utau, do you feel like anything is broken or out of place?" Nagi asked her.

"I-I don't know. I don't think so. I just feel like my head was hit with a big hammer. " she said softly and groaned again. "Everything is spinning." She lightly pushed Kukai to the side and layed back down again.

"Damn it. I knew she shouldn't have tried to play." Kukai muttered.

"Imagine how this sounds man. Japans biggest idol, hurt while out trying to play soccer."

"Shut up."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sanjou Productions clinic~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We had taken Utau to Sanjou-san and one of the medics that worked for that company was looking Utau over. Utau was in her room with only the doctor and Sanjou-san with her.

We were waiting outside her room in the hallway. Kukai seemed the most worried.

Finally both the doctor and Sanjou-san came out of the room.

"How is she." Kukai was the first to ask and Yukari responded.

"Dr. Sanosuke says she's got quite a bump on her head but there seems to be no serious damage." Dr. Sanosuke then spoke up.

"The hit from her fall did cause her vision to get fuzzy and have a few balance problems but that will fade soon. She was also experiencing pain and discomfort from it, so I gave her something to relieve the pain and put her to sleep."

"When will she be alright? By tommarrow?" Yaya asked eagerly.

"She should." We smiled. What a relief.

"It was now nine o'clock already. All of you should head home now and rest up for tomorrow." Sanjou-san smiled at us.

"Are you and Nikaidou sensei coming to the party?" Yaya asked.

"Hai. We'll be there and as soon as Utau is awake tomorrow, I'll have her call you Amu."

"Alright then. Well I guess we better head home now."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE DAY OF THE PARTY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(9.00 am)

**YAYA POV**

"Yaya-chan-dechu!! Get up! Get up Get up." Pepe-chan was screaming over and over at my ear.

~Yawn~

"The baby still wants to sleep!" I complained and turned over in my bed.

"But today, the baby still has to finish decorating for a party-dechu."......

"IM UP!!" I kicked the covers off of me and rushed to my closet. I slammed the doors open and pulled out the first pair of skinny jeans I saw. Along with a pink spaghetti strap. Once I was dress, I combed my brush threw my shoulder length hair and tied them both into low ponytails.

"Come on Pepe-chan!! We have to go meet the people we hired to set up the lights at 10!!!

"Right behind you!"

**(10.23 am)**

**KUKAI POV**

~Yawn~ I rubbed my eyes and sat up from my bed. I turned to the window and it looked like a nice cool day out.

Hinamori's party will be at 7.30. I have to meet with Nagi in a little bit to go help him set up his sound system, I have a soccer game at 2.30, I have to make sure Kakashi, Hikaru and Tsunami show up at the concert hall to set up around 6.30. **(The tattoo, piercing and hair painted people)**Then I meet go pick up with Tadase to give him a ride to the party. A thought then popped into my head.

Oh yeah. I better call Utau and ask her how she's doing. AND, I also need to straighten things out with her. I miss hanging out with her and I want to know what I did to make her mad.

I dialed her number and as it rung, I got up out of bed and looked around to find my duffel bag with my soccer uniform in it.

She wasn't answering. I dialed again but she still didn't pick up. She's either still sleeping or she's already up but busy with something.

She's definitely gonna be busy later. I guess I have to wait until tonight to talk to her.

**UTAU POV**

I groaned. On my counter was my phone and the screen was glowing. I reached out for it and picked it up. It said I had two missed calls from Kukai. I just sighed.

"Trying to play soccer was definitely a turn down bad idea road." I stood up out of bed and went to open my window. The sun was out, the sky was blue and filled with clouds, and there was a cool breeze. The weather felt just right and today is finally the day... something then occurred to me and I walked back over to where I had placed my phone. I picked it up to check the time.

Its 10.45.....

He should be on his way right now...

**RIMA POV (10.45)**

I sat in front of my vanity and continued combing through my waist length wavy hair. I had already eaten breakfast and taken a shower.

**(A/n: I don not own this song. Its called untouched by the Veronicas.)**

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much_

_Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

I set my brush down and picked up my phone. Its Yaya.

"Hello."

"Morning Rima-chan. Hope I didn't wake you." I walked back over to my vanity and continued to brush my hair.

"Not at all. I was already up."

"That's good to know. By the way, I just called to ask about Amu-chi's dress. I forgot to ask about it yesterday."

"Oh its here. I ordered it and had it shipped and delivered here. It arrived on Thursday."

"Do you think Amu will like it? I mean is it her style and everything?"

"Amu is definitely going to love it. I know what she likes and chose one that's perfect for her." I assured.

Yaya giggled. "Just making sure. I know you have great taste Rima. What about your dress?"

"You'll see at the party." She'll just have to wait. "Are you at the concert hall already?"

"Yep. This place is looking so cute! And it'll be even better once we turn off the lights and the colored lights get turned on."

"Now I'm curious." I answered with a laugh. "Hey, how bout I stop by there to drop our dresses off?"

"Sure that sounds good. Mines here with me too."

"Alright then. I'll be over in a bit." Once I hung up, I stood up again and walked over to my closet to change out of my shorts and tank.

**Nagi POV (11.00 am)**

"Hello?"

"Oi, Nagi. I'm already on my way to pick you up. Are almost ready or are you still in bed?"

"I'm ready. It got up at around 9.00. and right now I just finished up breakfast." I dried my hands with the dish towel.

"And is all your stuff ready?"

"Yeah, and I'm bringing my guitar too."

"Huh? Why are you bringing your guitar. I'm planning to do a surprise performance with my band."

"Alright! That sounds awesome! What song you gonna play?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of one by tonight."

"Alright well I'm outside your house, so come on out."

"I'll be right there." I snapped my phone shut and grabbed my things.

**AMU POV**

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AMU-CHAN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU!! _...HORRAY!! BONZAI!!

I was seated at the table and my family surrounding me. They had of course, sang me the birthday song and Mama placed a bowl of ice cream in front of me, and it was covered with strawberries.

"Woah! Ice cream for breakfast!?!" this is unbelievable.

"Why of course. Today its all about you!!" My mom gave me a hug from the side. Once she let go, I quickly took my spoon and dug into my bowl of ice cream.

"I WANT ICE CREAM FOR BREAKFAST TOO!!" Ami whined from beside me.

"Sorry Ami-chan. Your sister gets to eat ice cream cuz its her birthday."

"NO FAIR!" Ami complained and crossed her arms. This made me laugh. I then took a big scoop of ice cream and brought it over to Ami.

Once she noticed I had offered her some. She smiled and immediately opened her mouth.

"So what are you going to do today Amu-chan?" Dad asked me as he took a bite of his food.

"Well I have a hair appointment with the girls at four, so I guess I'll meet them at three thirty. It'll take about two hours and afterward, we decided we would go get changed at the concert hall."

"Well what are you going to do until then?" Mom sat down across from me with her mug of coffee in hand.

"Well, Yaya and everyone else don't want me showing up at the concert hall yet. And I guess its been a while since I've taken some time to myself, so I'm just going to go walk around town or the park."

"Well that sounds nice. Enjoy yourself sweety." She then placed her mug down and walked over to the counter for her purse.

"Here sweety. $100 **(A/N:Im using american money)** Go ahead and do some shopping for yourself."

"Wow! Really?! Thanks Mama."

**Rima POV (11.30)**

I walked down the stairs to where the party was going to be. The halls looked pretty cool. I then came into the entrance.

WOAH

"OH MY GOSH THIS PLACE LOOKS AMAZING!!!" I cried out. Kukai and Nagi where setting up on the stage and Yaya was finishing up the decorations on each table.

I was awstruck! This place has made quite a transformation. Is that a fountain??!!

(**AN: SORRY!!!! I'm not describing the room until the NEXT chapter ;P)**

My mouth was still wide open as I looked all around me.

"Wait til you see it in the dark!!" Yaya called as she walked over to me.

I waved to Kukai and Nagi then turned to Rima.

"Yaya, you sure are something. I can't believe you did all this! Amu is going to freak."

"She better. I've been carefully planning each detail out." We both talked as we walked up the ramp onto the stage.

"Hi Rima."

"Hi Rima-chan." Kukai and Nagi greeted me and we approached them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Just trying to hook up my sound system and laptop with the speakers all around the room." I then noticed something right beside Nagi.

"Hey why is your guitar here?" He turned to me and smiled.

"Oh I'm doing a surprise performance with my band during the party." I then gave a huge smile.

"Wow. Thats great. Amu would love that."

"We all would." Kukai turned away from the wires. "This is the first time any of us get to hear you and your band play."

"Actaully, Rima has heard me play plenty of time." I then turned my head to the ground and blushed.

"OOHH, so you've the only one of us that's heard Nagi play...huh Rima?" Yaya teased and poked my arm a bit. I turned to glare at her.

"So what?" I was blushing even more now.

"Could it be that Rima and Nagi have some secret love affair going on??" Yaya continued to tease with a huge smile on her face. Kukai started to giggle and Nagi looked pretty flushed as well.

"Pss.. As if that would ever happen." I glared at her again. Someone PLEASE change the subject.

"Uh..whats in the boxes?" Thank you Nagi.

"Oh its just Amu's dress and mine. I'm going to go ahead and put them backstage."

I reached the back room where there was a large vanity with make up and hair supplies all around it. There was also a full length mirror and a wardrobe.

"I placed the two boxes on the coach and turned around to see Nagi standing in front of me.

"Woah!" he caught me off gaurd. "You scared me."

"...U-um...did you really mean what you said back there."

"What did I say?"

"...That you and I could never happen." Oh my god. My heart instantly started going crazy. I could hear it in my ears. But, this isn't that first time this has come up.

I sighed and stared down at the ground.

"I-I...dont know." I could tell my face was bright red.

Nagi then took both my hands in his and sighed.

"You know how I feel about you. Why can't you just admit you have feelings for me?" he said in a soft tone. I looked up at him and his eyes were completely serious. The looked sad...and hurt. To hurt him is the last thing I want.

"I.." I could feel him leaning in closer. I actually didnt mind.

I do care about Nagi but...

Both our lips then just barely had a light brush against each other when the door burst open.

"Hey Nagi I think the speakers are- WOAH!" Kukai stared at both of us in shock.

"That concludes your CPR lesson for today!" I said to Nagihko and rushed out the room.

How embarrasing! Even if what happened between Nagi and I can barely even be considered a small peck. We still had contact and Kukai clearly saw us.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(1.30)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AMU POV**

It feels nice out. The weather is just right and I couldn't think of a better way to enjoy this nice day.

I was in the city park, sitting right under the gazeebo. The same one where I would always hear Ikuto play his violin.

It was pretty peaceful right now and there weren't that many people around. I was eating a piece of taiyaki and just enjoying the weather. I had a bunch of bags beside me. Shopping sure was fun. Some of the things I bought where some accessories for tonight and some silver heels I'll be wearing with my dress. That's the color Rima told me to buy. I can't wait to see the dress, and I'm pretty eager to see how Yaya decorated everything.

"I'm so excited about tonight." Miki spoke out.

"So am I." Dia, Su and Ran agreed.

"You sure are lucky to have such great friends and family Amu-chan." Ran commented.

"I know." Really I do. " I mean who else would go through all this trouble just for me to have a party, I don't know how I could ever thank them. I love them so much.

"Today seems like the absolute perfect day. Doesn't it Amu-chan." Su commented.

"Its sure is.." I immediately agreed but then sighed. "Well, there is one thing I can think of that would make this day the absolute best day ever." I sighed again.

I feel close to him whenever I sit here under the gazeebo, while eating one of his favorite foods.

"Amu-chan." Dia floated in front of me.

"Do you miss Ikuto?" I smiled and whispered. "I sure do." In a very light voice.

I then finished the rest of the taiyaki and just sat still, enjoying my surroundings.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here." I immediately shot around and looked up into the face of a smiling Utau.

"What are you doing here Utau?" I asked as she sat down beside me.

"I just got done with a meeting at Sanjou productions and decided to go for a walk."

"So are you alright? Does your head still hurt."

"No. My heads all better now. It just stings a bit if I touch the bump I got on my head."

"What are you doing here?"she asked me.

"Well I just got back from shopping and decided to take a snack brake at one of my favorite places." I answered.

"Hmm...didn't you tell me this is where you would see Ikuto alot?" I nodded my head.

"He would play his violin here too." Utau just smiled at me.

"You sure do miss him." I just smiled back at her.

"I feel close to him when I come here. Almost like I can hear him play." I sighed.

"Hey dont' be sad on your birthday Amu. This is a very happy day. So be happy."

"Don't worry. I am happy. I have my friends and family planning me the best sweet sixteen ever." I smiled at her.

"Oh hey." She turned towards her bag and dug around for something. " I just remembered I was going to give this to you as soon as I saw you today." Utau pulled out a little plastic box that held a cupcake on it.

She opened the lid and took out a small birthday candle from her purse along with a single match and lit the candle. I was watching in wonder.

"Make a wish Amu." Utau handed me the small chocolate cupcake with heart sprinkles. I stared at the flame for a few seconds and then gave a Utau a smile. I turned back to the cupcake, made my wish and blew out the candle.

"Happy birthday Amu." Utau gave me a hug from the side and I did the same.

"Happy Birthday Amu-chan." All our charas called out.

**I HOPE U LIKED IT!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!**

**What will happen between Kukai and Utau???What about Nagi and Rima????? What was Amu's birthday wish?? Will she get it???**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	6. The party: A moment like this

**ITS FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!! THE PARTAYYYYYY!!!!!! EVERYBODY GET YOUR BEST PARTY CLOTHES ON AND GET ON THE DANCE FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOL**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara or any of the songs played or sang in this chapter.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THE PARTY: A Moment Like This**

**IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ ALL THE A/N and if the links are not working, then go to them on my profile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**CHapter 6:**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sukiyama's Professional Beauty Salon and Spa~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**(3:55)**

**AMU POV**

"Where in the world is Yaya??" Utau was pacing back and forth. Utau, Rima and I were sitting in the waiting lounge of the salon. We couldn't go in without Yaya otherwise she wouldn't be able to join us then.

"I just text her and she says she's close now." Rima noted as she put away her phone.

"Do you guys know what hair do your going to get?" I asked as I flipped through the pages of the cataloge.

"I'm not entirely sure yet. I'm going to ask them what they recommend for me."

"Same here." I continued to fip through the catalog. I guess I could ask the stylists for they're opinion.

"HEY GUYS! IM HERE!!" Yaya came running towards us at full speed. She came to a stop and bent over here knees, panting.

"Alright. Narita-sama we're ready!" Rima called over to the assistant manager.

"Alright then! Follow me to our VIP reservation area." She said to us with a huge smile on her face and walked down the hall.

"Each of you please take your seat and remove your shoes, jewelery, and roll up your sleeves."

The four of us took a seat in each of the cushioned chairs you laid in. They were very comfortable and had arm and foot rests. There was also a large mirror in front of us.

Four ladies then appeared by each of us and began to set up everything. They closed the curtains so I couldn't see any of the others.

"So sweetie, are you the birthday girl?" The dark haired women asked me and I nodded.

"How old are you turning?" The blond one asked as she finished setting up.

"This is my sweet sixteen." They both instantly looked excited.

"Oh this is a very special day! We are going to make you look fabulous!!" They both said in unison.

"We're going to get two more ladies in here in a little bit. One will give you a manicure, and the other a pedicure. But before that, I will give you a facial and Lisa here will give you a relaxing massage. All you have to do is sit back, sleep, and listen to music." The blond one I assumed named Heather told me.

Headphones were placed in my ears and the chair was lowered so I was now lying completely down.

A towel was wrapped around my head to cover my hair. I was told to close my eyes and I then felt steam being blown in my face, I assume to open my pores. And Lisa was giving me a foot massage.

This felt amazing. The steam was removed from my face and it was now being massaged with several different facial cremes. I was also now being given a shoulder massage and it felt incredible!

Two different ladies had now started giving me a french manicure and pedicure. I was still being given a shoulder massage and offered an ice cold lemonade.

This is amazing!! I feel like a spoiled rich girl!!! Ha ha ha.

There was still a mask placed over my eyes but I was now sitting up. My nails were looking really pretty. I can't wait to see how this turns out.

The mask was now washed off my face, my manicure and pedicure were done and they looked so shiny I could practically see myself.

I was now sitting in a chair leaned over a sink and the two ladies Lisa and Heather were now washing my hair and massaging my scalp. They used a professional strawberry shampoo and conditioner. They were literally lather, rinsing and repeating quite a few times.

They finally washed my hair off and dried it with a towel. The towel was wrapped around my head and we moved back to the chair I was in. I was sitting up and facing the mirror. My hair and face were glowing. They both looked so clean and refreshed.

"Alright, now you can change into this robe and join your friends in the hot tub."

A HOT TUB!!!!??? THESE GUYS ARE SPOILING ME!!

"Ah! This feels so relaxing!" We were all leaning against the jets in the hot tub.

"Yeah..." They all agreed with a sigh, they're eyes closed and a smile on each of they're faces.

"I love my nails!' Yaya called out. Her nails had a black french manicure.

"I loved the massage." Rima spoke.

"So did I." Utau agreed with her.

"I loved the complementary lemonade." I spoke out with a laugh.

"We should do this more often!" Yaya said as she sank into the water.

"I actually get to do this every now and then."

"Lucky.." the three of us said in unison to Utau.

I was seated in the chair in front of the mirror again but I still had the robe on.

"OK. Now before we start your hair. Tell us a little about your style." Lisa asked of me.

"Well I have a lot of different ones but I guess my favorite would be the punk/Gothic look."

"Do you have any specific hair-do in mind?" Heather asked from my left.

"Well actually I was going to ask what you recommend." I told them.

"Hmm...why don't we do a retouch of these few black streaks you have..." Heather started out.

"...yes and give you maybe a few layers." Lisa finished.

"I guess I'm good with that." I told them both and they started to brush my hair.

**(6:10)**

"....And VOALLA!!" My seat was spun around so I could look in the mirror and what I saw amazed me.

"I...LOVE IT!!" I squealed. "Thank you SO MUCH! This was AWESOME!"

I met Utau, Yaya and Rima over at the front lounge to pay . They looked STUNNING! They all turned to see me and immediately grew big smiles as I walked in.

"I LOVE YOU HAIR AMU-CHI!" Yaya cried.

"I LOVE YOUR"S! AND UTAUS AND RIMAS."

"Your hair looks awesome! Its really you." They both told me.

**( A/N: IF you want to see Amu, Utau, Rima and Yaya's hair just go to these links P.S these links are on my profile too. AND just picture Amu's hair, her color of pink and with a few black streaks. AND picture yaya's hair with blonde streaks.)**

**(Rimas hair- **.com/albums/z197/jetty1993/anime%20love/?action=view¤t;=** )**

**(Yayas hair-**.com/image/vampire%20knight%20rima/wolves_5/Vampire%20Knight/vampireknight0911LG_** )**

**(Utaus hair- I lost the link so just imagine her hair loose/down its straight, reaches her butt and two pink streaks under.)**

**(Amus hair- IT was hard finding one for Amu. P.S its exactly the way the girl is holding it up. Its like in a half ponytail except with black streaks, amu's color of pink etc. etc. **

**- **.com/image/anime%20hair/Xx_luvmedead_xX/Purple_Hair_Anime_?o=330  
** )**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**(Outside)**

"Alright well I gotta go now guys." Utau said to us as we exited the mall.

"Where do you have to go again?" Rima asked before she could walk to her car.

"Uh..you know..its business stuff I have to take care of with Sanjou-san. We'll see you guys there at the party!" She called and jogged to her car.

~HONK HONK~

We turned to face forward and there was Nagi in his Ferrari.

"Wow! You guys look great!" He said as he looked at us from his window.

"...Ready to go Rima-chan?"

"Uh I guess. I'll see you guys at the concert hall in little bit ok?" Rima called to us as she entered the passengers side of Nagi's car.

"Hey wait!" Yaya yelled. "Nagi? Could you give us a ride there before you go to the bakery?" Yaya asked.

"Sure. Hop in." He agreed and with that, we sped off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**(6.30)~~~~Concert hall~~~~~~**

We were backstage, where my party was being held. I still haven't seen the room but I know Mama and Papa are here with Ami and are helping the caterer set up the food and drinks. Kukai also just arrived with the tattooists, piercers and hair painters and they are starting to set up they're stations.

"Why aren't you getting dressed yet Amu-chi?" Yaya asked me as she slipped into her dress.

**(A/N: LInk also on profile- Yayas dress- **.?main_page=product_info&cPath=1&products_id=88** )**

It looked really cute on her and she was going to wear it with gold heels.

"Oh I'm going to go ahead and wait for Rima."

"Oi, Yaya! Hinamori!" Kukai called from the door.

"Its ok to come in Kukai!" We called to him and he entered.

"Wow. Yaya you sure look good." he commented.

"Thanks!" She said as Pepe-chan was helping her into her heels.

"Well anyways. I just wanted to say I'm going to go home and change, then go pick up Tadase."

"Alright. We'll see ya later on." We both said and he then shut the door.

"Hi Rima." We then heard him say from the other side of the door and only a second later, Rima walked in.

"The cakes here." She told us as she closed the door and set down her purse.

"WOW Yaya. You sure do look cute." She said noticing Yaya.

"Thanks but you and Amu-chi need to hurry up and get changed now."

"Oh right. Our dresses are over here." She moved towards the couch I sat on and picked up the two boxes beside me.

"This ones mine..."

**(Rimas dress- Link also on profile- **.?main_page=product_info&cPath=2&products_id=18** )**

"That is SUPER CUTE!" I said as I looked the dress over. "Its gonna look great on you!"

"The heels I'm wearing it with are the same color." She then took the other box in her hands and opened it.

"And this...is your dress." She pulled out a simple black dress. I was a bit surprised. The dress was cute but a bit plane.

"WHAT THE HECK RIMA!" Yaya was bouncing up and down. "You said you got Amu a SUPER cute dress! Its PLANE!"

"I did get Amu a cute dress. At least its gonna be cute." Rima started to explain. "I purposely bought this dress because Amu is going to...renovate it."

"Huh?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"You have such cute styles Amu, so....I want you to completely transform this dress into something like wow." she said. Ahh...I understand.

"Want me to help Amu-chan?" Miki floated over to me with a pair of sissors. I smiled and took them from her.

"..No...I got this one Miki."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THE PARTY (7.30)**

"OH MY GOD!" I was backstage behind the curtain with Rima and Yaya by my side.

The house was full!! But not only that!!

"Yaya!! This place looks incredible!"

It was dark but there were hot pink lights all around the room! The tables were made of black wood and were round and set up with plates. The chairs were covered with a white cloth and black ribbon on the seat. The center piece was a bouquet of pink roses! They were all over the room. Right in the center of the room, just before the dance floor was a nice sized fountain. I think there was soda or punch or something in there. The stage was huge and had a huge stage screen in the background so everyone in the room can see who's on stage and its also currently cleared out except for Nagihko.

He was set up with his sound system currently playing the song _" Good girls go bad" By cobra starship _

Right in front of the stage was the black ramp with rose petals all over it. It lead down to the dance floor.

The dance floor was huge and made of marble tiles! Its also were the lights with all sorts of different colors were being shined.

On the left hand corner of the room is where the tattooist, hair painter and piercer are set up but they haven't started yet. There are already people waiting too!

On the right wall is the large table holding the buffet but the food hasn't been set out yet, just the hot steam pans that will keep it warm.

Finally, the cake is on the left side of the stage opposite of Nagi.

**(Cake: ALso on profile: **/images/quinceaneras/pillars_stairs/stairs_pillars_fountain_** )**

THIS PLACE WAS INCREDIBLE!

"I did all this just for you Amu-chi.."she said with a big friendly smile. I reached over to her and hugged her really tightly. Rima joined in.

(**A/N: Alright. Obviously I'm not gonna find a picture that looks like this but this is the closest thing. I don't know if that's a stage in the background but lets just say it is and imagine it way bigger with the ramp and dj etc. etc. etc. thats also the fountain I was talking about. GO TO THIS LINK!!!! NOW! also on profile...**

**ROOM- **.** )**

"Alright...so what song do you want to enter with Amu-chi?" she gave me a list of songs. It was pretty tough to pick but I finally settled with one.

"Your going to go out. Then you'll see your parents there and then you'll hug them and everything. But don't just go out Amu. ARRIVE. Maybe dance around a little." Yaya told me.

I giggled.

"Are you nervous?" Rima asked me.

"Actually, no. I'm excited!" I said to them with a huge smile.

"That's the spirit Amu-chan." Ran and the others were cheering.

"Well...this is it Amu. Its 8.00 now. Its time for you to go out there." I just nodded my head.

"Well see you out there." Yaya confirmed.

"Us too Amu-chan." Dia said and floated away with the others. "Good luck."

"You look great Amu." Rima said to me. I would cry but I can't ruin the smokey black eye shadow.

They gave me one final hug and left. I saw Yaya go over to Nagi and give him my entrance song.

**UTAU POV**

I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS! That idiot didn't meet me and he won't answer his phone. Where the heck is he! I was at the entrance of the concert hall, just as you have gone down the stairs. I was in my dress and heels.

**(Utau dress: Also on profile: **.** )**

"Where the heck could he be!? I'm going to wring his neck!!" I yelled.

"Wring who's neck?" I immediately turned around.

"Your here!!" Its been so long. He actually made it! And just when I was starting to loose hope.

I reached out and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you!!" he laughed.

"Didn't you say you were gonna wring my neck." he smirked. I then punched him

"Your late." I scowled.

"Sorry. My flight was delayed in San Fransisco."

"Well the important thing is that your here. Amu is about to make her entrance."

"So what should I do?" he asked

"I'm going to give you a cue but until then, I need you to stay out of sight. Out of sight from anyone that can recognize you." he just nodded his head.

"Alright well I'm gonna go meet up with the others. Remember, out of sight. I'll be back in a little while."

**UNKOWN POV**

Its been a while since I've been here. Brings back memories. This place sure does look well decorated too, and pretty expensive. They must all be really serious about this. It IS a special day, which is why I wouldn't miss it for anything.

_"HOW YOU GUYS DOING TONIGHT!!!" _The guy Nagihko called from onstage.

The giant crowd of people cheered.

"_I GUESS ITS TIME FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL TO COME ON OUT!!!" _ there was more cheering and the majority of the poeple stood on the sides of the ramp and on the edges of the dance floor.

"_NOW PRESENTING A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE AND THE BIRTHDAY GIRL...HINAMORI AMU!!!!" _

The lights everywhere went out and the pink ones on the stage went dim and the screen turned black as gas started to appear all over the stage. The cheering got louder and people started to chant Amu's name. Suddenly the song "_Down by jay sean ft lil wayne_" **(Listen to it as you read)** came on and the cheering got even louder.

Just then, someone was appearing on the ground in center stage. The spot light was on them and they were being lifted from under the stage, onto it.

They wore a black cloak with a hood. They then took the hood off.....Amu.

Just as the music hit the drums. They pulled the black cloak open revealing her .The crowd cheered even louder than before.

**(AN: Amu's dress Link also on profile P.S I was caught btw these two YOU CHOOSE! .**.** .......OR ...... **. **:)**

She's stunning...she's amazing...shes grown up so much...her hairs longer, shes only a bit taller, and that dress looks amazing on her, if you know what I mean. Its hard to believe shes changed so much yet I can still see those same kind happy golden eyes and sweet smile.

Amu had reached her parents and was giving them a big hug. They stood by the cake and they both had tears in their eyes. Just as she finished hugging them, she made her way down the ramp, giving people high fives as she did. She reached mid ramp and as soon as she shot her hands in the air they're came bright explosions from the stage and the hot pink lights came back on. It was all amazing. She finally made it down the ramp and to her closest friends. Utau being one of them.

......Amu..

**AMU POV**

This was amazing. I hugged each of my friends and everyone around us was wishing me a happy birthday.

I felt tears coming to my face again, like when I had hugged my parents. Finally, I gave a hug to Utau and hugged her as tight as possible. She did the same.

Once we released each other, she had a mic in her hand and turned it on. She handed it to me.

Everyone made room all around me and I could tell I was on the stage screen.

"WHATS UP EVERYBODY!!!" I called into the mic and everyone in the room cheered. I giggled

"I want to thank all of you for coming out here to help me celebrate my 16th birthday. And I want to give a special thanks to my parents." I pointed my arm out to them and blew them a kiss. "..And to my closest friends. Because without them, none of this could have been possible. At first I really didn't want a party but you guys convinced me and I'm really glad you did. This is something I'm never going to forget. I don't know how I can ever repay you guys." I was now crying. "I love you guys so much. I don't know what I would do without you. You're everything to me." Even though I was crying I smiled.

"Well..now that we're all here. We should get this party started. HIT IT NAGI!" I called.

**4ever by the veronicas**

_**Here we are, so whatcha gonna do?**_

_**Do I gotta spell it out for you?**_

_**I can see that you got other plans for tonight**_

_**But I don't really care**_

The buffet was now open. They were serving mainly italian food. DIfferent kinds of salads, pasta, steak, lobster, sushi, fruit salad etc. We all sat down and dug in. It was DELICIOUS. We would go up to the bar and ask for whatever drink we wanted.

_**Size me up you know I beat the best**_

_**Tick tock no time to rest**_

_**Let them say what they're gonna say**_

_**But tonight, I just don't really care**_

UTAU POV

"Here. I brought you a plate full of food and a coke." I handed it to him.

"When can I come out?"

"Not yet."

_**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever**_

_**Let me show you all the things that we could do**_

_**You know you wanna be together**_

_**And I wanna spend the night with you**_

_**Yeah, yeah (with you)**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Come with me tonight**_

_**We could make the night last 4ever**_

~Back to Amu~

The dance floor was full of people. There were alot of guys around me asking to dance. I went ahead and agreed. It was all so much fun and even all our charas were dancing above the dance floor. I think I've danced more tonight than I ever have my entire life.

_**I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove**_

_**Come on baby just make your move**_

_**Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight**_

_**Like we just don't care**_

"oi, Utau."

I turned around and came face to face with Kukai. I just crossedd my arms.

"What is it.?" I asked in a calm voice.

"I just wanted to check on how you were. Is your head all better?" I just nodded.

"That's good to hear."

_**Let me take you on the ride of your life**_

_**That's what I said all right**_

_**They can say what they wanna say**_

_**Cause tonight, I just don't even care**_

"Utau can you please tell me why you were mad at me?"

"I never said I was mad at you."

"Its obvious you are." I turned completely towards him and gave him a huge glare.

"You want to know why I'm mad at you!?" I yelled to him over the loud music and he stayed quiet.

"I miss hanging out with you!! Two years ago, when I got busy with my career and had to leave, you went off and replaced me!!!! THat hurt me so much!! You didn't even want to hang out with me anymore!!!" I splashed my cup of water in his face and quickly walked away.

_**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever**_

_**Let me show you all the things that we could do**_

_**You know you wanna be together**_

_**And I wanna spend the night with you**_

_**Yeah, yeah (with you)**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Come with me tonight**_

_**We could make the night last 4ever**_

"Oh my gosh! Rima your hair looks so cute with purple streaks!" I yelled as she appeared by me on the dance floor

"Thanks Amu!" she yelled over the music. We both started dancing and laughing. By now we had all gotten tired of having our heels on so we had taken them off.

Suddenly I was lifted up in the air and I sat on two guys shoulders. I cheered out and put my hands in the air and everyone else did the same.

_**Let's pretend you're mine**_

_**(We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah)**_

_**You got what I like**_

_**(You got what I like, I got what you like)**_

_**Oh come on**_

_**Just one taste and you'll want more**_

_**So tell me what you're waiting for**_

"Do it Amu!!" A bunch of people were calling to me. I layed down in the chair and the piercer named Hikaru came over to me. I had temporarily put on some jeans so I could lift my dress up and get my belly button pierced. I was so scared.

"Alright take a deep breathe." he told me and I breathed in.

"Alright, your all done."

"That's It!!??" I yelled out and looked at my new belly button ring.

"Yep that's it."

"That didn't hurt at all!!" My silver belly button ring looked so cute!

_**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever**_

_**Let me show you all the things that we could do**_

_**You know you wanna be together**_

_**And I wanna spend the night with you**_

_**Yeah, yeah (with you)**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**So come with me tonight**_

_**We could make the night last 4ever**_

This is SO GOOD. We were all dipping everything we could see into the chocolate fountain at the buffet table. Banana's, strawberries, more chocolate, ice cream, marshmellows even pizza.

"Say cheese everybody." A few people around us were taking pictures of everyone.

_**Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever**_

_**Let me show you all the things that we could do**_

_**You know you wanna be together**_

_**And I wanna spend the night with you**_

_**Yeah, yeah (with you)**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**So come with me tonight**_

_**We could make the night last 4ever**_

**(AN: all this that you just read was stuff that they were all doing through the night. It didn't all happen that fast. Its kinda like how it happens in the movies. LOL)**

_"ALRIGHT IS EVERYONE HAVING A GOOD TIME SO FAR!?" Nagi called out from the stage._

Cheers came from all around the room.

_"Well I'm glad to hear that because I want you all to give a big hand for our celebrity guest star....HOSHINA UTAU!"_

The fan-filled cheers instantly erupted as Utau took the stage. She was positively glowing. Her hair looks really nice down and her dress is super cute. I also noticed she too had gotten tired of wearing her heels. Heehee

"THIS ONE IS DEDICATED TO THE BIRTHDAY GIRL AND MY BEST FRIEND...HINAMORI AMU!" she yelled into the mic and there were more cheers.

The music began and the crowd then settled.

**(My heartful Song by Nana Mizuki~Hoshina Utau~)**

_daremo inai stage_

_yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku_

_kinou to onaji_

_asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no_

_RASUTO SHI-N ha itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo_

_namida fuite tobira tatakou_

_atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_

_yuuki o dashite_

_hazukashigaranaide_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_utau yo itsumademo_

_anata ni todokimasu you ni_

Everyone in the audience had taken out they're cell phones and we all slowly waved them back and forth in the air as Utau sang.

_itsukara darou_

_honto no egao miserarenakunatteta_

_konna watashi o_

_akiramenaide mattete kureta no_

_kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita_

_hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite_

_natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga_

_mesameru you ni_

_sunao ni nareta kara_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_kokoro o hiraite_

Kukai: "Wow...Utau looks amazing." I smiled

_ima_

_atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_

_yuuki o dashite_

_kagayaki tsuzukeyou_

_My Heartful Song_

_My Heartful Song_

_utau yo itsumademo_

_anata ni todokimasu youni_

Back to Amu:

Once the music came to a stop, the whole room errupted with cheers. That has got to be my absolute most favorite song of all time. Utau was so good.

"YAY UTAU!" Rima, Yaya and I yelled out to her on stage. She gave us a light wave back and bowed as more cheers and whistles were heard.

Utau then held her hand out in my direction and motioned for me to climb on stage. I just nodded and walked on up using the ramp.

I went up to her and we both gave each other a big hug.

"How about some applause for the birthday girl too!" she yelled into the mic and everyone cheered again. We both giggled and she spoke into the mic again.

"Hey, I have an idea." she spoke out to everyone. "How about the birthday girl here and I sing a song together?"

WHAT!?

"DO YOU GUYS WANNA HEAR AMU SING!"

"YES!" the crowd yelled out. I then started to shake my head refusing.

"Come on Amu." Utau gave me a pleading smile. I still shook my head refusing.

"SING! SING! SING! SING! SING!" The crowd started to chant. Oh great. I can't possibly refuse a huge crowd. I sighed and finally agreed.

"YAY!!"

"WOOO GO AMU!"

"GO AMU-CHAN!!" Ran and the others were cheering for me from above the stage.

I never thought I'd be singing in front of all the people I go to school with.

Utau walked over to Nagi and I guess she told him a specific song to play. The music then came on. I know this song.

"Ready?" Utau asked me and I was tense. I gently nodded my head as I took the second mic.

**(My life would suck without you by KElly Clarkson)**

_Utau- Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

Utau pointed to me and I softly began

_Amu- Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Utau- Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Amu- Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

....

_'BOTH- Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Amu- Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Utau- Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Amu-Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_'BOTH- Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_**A-**__My life __**U-**__(my life) _**A-**_would suck __**U-**__(would suck) _**Both- **_without you_

_Utau- Being with you_

_Is so disfunctional_

_Amu- I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh yeah_

Amus thoughts: "...Ikuto."

Utaus thoughts: "...Kukai."

_'BOTH- Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_Utau- You got a piece of me_

_Amu- And honestly,_

_BOTH- My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_'BOTH- Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

_**A-**__My life __**U-**__(my life) _**A-**_would suck __**U-**__(would suck) _**Both- **_without you_

**AMU POV**

The music came to a stop. My heart was pumping so fast and I could feel adrenaline the entire time I was singing with Utau.

Suddenly enormous cheers exploded from the crowd. They were all going crazy. This made me smile. That's the first time I've sang a song in front of a crowd non-school related.

Utau and I joined hands and took a big bow.

"You were amazing Amu." she turned to me as the crowd continued to applaud.

"So were you." I smiled at her.

"Stay here. I'm going to tell Nagi something." She instructed me.

"U-uh are we singing again??" I asked her once again nervous but she had already taken off towards Nagi.

What could she be asking him? I looked towards Rima and Yaya and they were both waving at me. I did the same.

Utau finished talking to Nagi and walked back over.

"What's gonna happen now?" I asked her curiously.

Utau then smiled.

"Your going to do a solo." WHAT!! She then turned to the audience before I could say anything.

"And now the birthday girl is going to sing solo!!" The cheers erupted again.

Oh my gosh I think I'm going to faint! Nagi then cued the music.

WAIT!! Why does it have to be this song?!!! I might cry!!!

The room went dark and the spot light was on me

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

My singing was still very soft. This song always made me think of...him.

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad._

I could tell my face looked sad and I finally looked up.

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away....._

_Was the day i found_

_It, won't be the same_

_Oh_

I could tell the audience had now partnered up and were now slow dancing.

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

I began to slowly stride around the stage

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't ooooooooooooh_

_I hope you can hear me_

I really do

_Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away..._

_Was the day i found_

_It, won't be the same_

_Oh_

My face looked pained and my strides around the stage became faster.

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why._

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

I closed my eyes shut and sang harder

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

I slowly sank down to my knees.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found it won't be the same noo.._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you....._

Applause was heard from all around the room once again and I could see Utau rushing up to me.

"Are you alright Amu?" Utau rushed over to me with a warm smile and she helped me up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She then gave me a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you." she whispered to me.

"ALRIGHT! WASN"T SHE AWSOME!!" Nagi yelled over the microphone and the crowd continued to cheer.

"Alright! I'm glad you guys are enjoying yourselves! At this time I would like to call Mr. Hinamori to the dance floor for it is now time for the father daughter dance." Nagi anounced.

The crowd cleared the dance floor and I saw my dad step up and was waiting for me below the ramp. I gave him a warm smile and walked on down towards him

Nagi began the song _"Dance with my father."_

I took Papas hand. We both began to slowly dance to the music.

He was also crying.

"I'm so proud of you Amu-chan. Your so grown up now." he told me as tears began to stream down.

I felt my eyes get watery and I smiled.

"Don't you remember what you said Papa? No matter how old I get, I'll always be your little girl." I gave a light giggle as he began to sob.

I looked over at Mama and she too had tears in her eyes. Ami was standing right next to her with a happy carefree smile as always.

"I couldn't ask for better daughters than you and Ami. Your both my pride and joy." He told me. "Papa will always be there for you Amu-chan. But your free to make your own decisions now. You've now become a lady." I then gave him a big hug and my tears of joy streamed down my face.

"And I couldn't ask for better parents. I love you Papa. I love you, Mama and Ami so much."

We both continued to dance. Papa always felt very over protective of me AND Ami. But now it feels like he's releasing me to spread my wings.

Finally the song ended and everyone around us applauded. Mama approached both Papa and I with a micraphone in her hand.

She handed it to Papa and gave us both a smile and hug before she walked back over to Ami.

"Walk on up to the stage Amu-chan." I turned around and we both made our way back up the ramp. The dance floor below was once again closed up with people.

Papa sighed into the mic but put on a smile. "My Amu-chan is now a young lady. I have had a father daughter dance with her on this very special day. And now any boy in the room who would like too, may come on up to the stage and share a spotlight dance with her."

**REGULAR POV**

Kukai, Yaya, Rima and Tadase etc. All stood below the stage, pretty close to the stairs.

"Who will be first?" Kukai smiled wondering if it would be him or Nagi or someone else.

"Hm..well, I guess I could go ahead and dance with Amu-chan." Tadase spoke and began to climb the stairs at the edge of the stage.

"OH no you don't!" Utau called as she rushed up the stairs and as she passed him, pushed Tadase over.

"YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO PUSH ME." Tadase called from the floor.

"Sorry!" Utau called back.

**AMU POV**

Utau then appeared on the right side of the stage with a mic in hand.

"Alright Amu. It is now time for me to give you my present." She announced.

Right then, I and everyone else looked confused.

"What? But Utau right now I'm going to dance with some guy friends." I told her and she just smiled. What is going through her head now?

"Exactly." She responded and stuck her hand forward. "Here it is.....Happy Birthday Amu."

I then heard foot steps behind me.

"OH MY GOD."

"OH MY GOD."

"HE'S HERE?"

"HE REALLY IS." I could here my friends say from below the stage. I slowly turned around towards the left side of the stage.

"Yo." My breath hitched, my mouth slightly opened and I felt my heart rate increase. I was frozen in place. I really don't think I could move and i had a lump in the back of my throat.

A-am I s-seeing things? I-is t-this another d-dream? I was looking straight into two deep blue eyes.

I-its him.......Its him.

.....Ikuto....

**I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY DID NOT WANT TO STOP HERE BUT THIS CHAPTER IS ALREADY REALLY LONG AND I HAVE ALOT OF HOMEWORK TO DO. **

**BUT!! this is only part 1. I promise I'll update soon and be back with part 2. Part 2 is going to be GREAT i promise. In the mean time PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT.  
**


	7. The party: Triple Kiss

**ITS TIME FOR PART TWO!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY!!! I DIDN'T STUDY FOR A CHEM AND GEO TEST TO WRITE THIS BUT I STILL HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! ( they were easy anyway) NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the songs in this chapter**

**The Party: Triple kiss**

**this is part 2  
**

**Chapter 7:**

I...d-don't know what to do. Is this really Ikuto? Please tell me my mind isn't playing tricks on me. I continued to just stare and face him. My expression was unreadable for it showed a bunch of different emotions flushing through it. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest..

I-l c-can't believe this. His hair is just a bit longer and he's wearing dark jeans, black boots, a navy blue shirt and over it a black leather jacket with a tall callor and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Lastly, fingerless black gloves.

**(A/N: Its kind of like the outfit in this photo. Go to profile to see it.)**

"Come on. Don't just stand there looking like idiots." Utau was then pushing me from behind towards Ikuto. "Lets have a spotlight dance you two." She finally stopped once Ikuto and I were right in front of each other. My heart was racing even faster as we both looked directly at one another. I began to blush fiercely.

"Play a nice song Nagi." Utau called to him as she turned and walked off the stage.

The song "Never say never." by the Fray came on.

**(A/N!!: the lyrics are italicized and/or also in parenthesis. This is whats happening while the song is playing. You should listen to the song while reading this cuz I was while I wrote it. It flows pretty smoothly.)**

The lights dimmed and the spotlight glowed on us as the music softly played.

I still cannot believe this is happening..

We both looked very awkward. What do we do?_ (There's some things we don't talk about)_

I then felt Ikuto softly take both my hands._ (Rather do without)_

Slowly, our fingers intertwined. _ (And just hold the smile)_

I looked up and his eyes looked so caring_ (Falling in and out of love)_

He stepped close to me_ (Ashamed and proud of)_

I was still blushing_ (Together all the while)_

We both began to slowly dance together.

_You can never say never_

_Why we dont know when_

_Time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

He was a little less than a head taller than me.

I felt so shy that I was looking at ikuto's shoulder.

His face was really close. I could feel his nose and lips lightly brushing my cheek.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[x2]_

_Picture you're the queen of everything_

_As far as the eye can see_

_Under your command_

_I will be your guardian_

_When all is crumbling_

_Steady your hand_

I then felt Ikuto release my hands and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

Like he was hugging me. I just lightly moved my hands up to his biceps.

_You can never say never_

_Why we dont know when_

_Time, time and time again_

_Younger now then we were before_

I felt Ikuto's lips moving on my cheek._ (Don't let me go)_

I can here him too _ (Don't let me go) _

Hes singing.._ (Don't let me go)_

"Don't let me go.. don't let me go.. don't let me go...." he stopped after that verse

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

I moved my arms up to his neck. Our faces were even closer now but I didn't mind. I felt comfortable and just wanted to hold him. I've wanted to hold him for so long. This time, I know it isn't a dream. Nothing has ever felt more real to me. I won't let go...

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_[x4]_

**UTAU POV (Just before the song ended)**

I was standing by Nagi and Rima at the left edge of the stage. All over the dance floor people were slow dancing again.

I'm so happy. Amu looks like she wants to cry. I can tell she's over joyed. Just seeing the two of them made me want cry to. I guess its true. Distance makes the heart grow fonder. I would know..

"Oi."

I turned around and faced two familiar green eyes.

"What?" I asked surprisingly in a gentle voice.

"Do you want to dance?" Kukai held his hand out to me.

"U-um...t-the songs about to end." Did I stutter? Who am I? Amu?

"Hey Nagi. Play another slow song would you?" Nagihko just shook his head.

I turned to him with big eyes.

"I just really want to dance with you...and besides, Hinamori and Ikuto don't look like they wanna separate anytime soon." He smiled at me and I gave him a half smile back.

The song then came to an end and Nagihko quickly put on the song _'Fall for you' _by secondhand serenade.

Kukai held his hand out to me. I hesitated but then took it and we walked out on stage.

**RIMA POV**

Utau and Kukai walked out on stage.

I am so happy for Amu. She's really missed Ikuto. And I hope Utau and Kukai can just make up and be together again.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Rima-chan." I turned and saw Nagi.

He took off his head phones and set them down.

"Would you care to dance?" he held his hand out with a warm smile. I don't know what to say.

"U-um I...." My gaze averted from his hand to his face. He giggled a bit and then took hold of my hand and led me on stage. I blushed at this but let him lead me to dance.

**AMU POV**

The last few notes of the song played but we still didn't release each other. Then, right as the song ended "_Fall for you_" by secondhand serenade came on.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

This song is so beautiful.

Out of the corner of my eye. I noticed Utau and Kukai walk onstage as well.

Way to go Utau.

_But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

My arms were now completely wrapped around his neck. Our faces were touching. We weren't kissing but our lips were less than an inch away and our eyes were closed now.

Like we didn't have a care in the world but each other.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you i'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may of failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Ohhhh_

(A/N:This is were Rima and Nagi, Yaya and Tadase, Sanjou and Nikaidou and Mr. and Mrs Hinamori came on stage to dance)

_(But hold your breathe)_

_(Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you)_

_(Over again)_

_(Don't make me change my mind)_

_(Or I wont live to see another day)_

_(I swear it's true)_

I slightly opened on eye and saw ikuto. (_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

He eyes still closed and he was mouthing the words._ (It's impossible)_

_..**"**So breathe in so deep.._

_Breathe me in_

_I'm __yours__ to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cuz talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When your asleep..**"**_

I felt a tear roll down my face

My arms tightened around him

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

"Your impossible to find" he softly spoke.

**UTAU POV (while 'fall for you' was playing)**

Kukai and I were both looking over at Ikuto and Amu and smiling as we danced.

How romantic. Ikuto is mouthing some of the words.

"I'm really happy for them." Kukai spoke and I agreed.

"At least someone got they're happy ending." I muttered but not for Kukai to hear.

"Come again?"

"Nothing." I responded and continued to dance with him. I heard him sigh.

"..Utau." I just looked up at him. "I'm sorry." I then turned away again

"For what?" I pretended to not know.

"You know why. For making you feel that way. I'm sorry I hurt you." he softly spoke. "But I never 'ever' meant to replace you." I still didn't look at him as he continued.

"Your like my best girl friend...uh uh I-I mean girl, who's a friend." That last part made me look down to the ground. Even if we do make up and be friends again...I guess all I can ever be is a friend.

"Its ok." I responded not hiding my sadness.

"Can we please be friends again? I do miss hanging out...I really do." I guess I'll take what I can get.

"Sure we can. And I accept your apology." I responded. He was still looking at me concerned.

"Are you sure?...cuz..you still look upset with me.." he went on.

"I'm not mad. I'm glad we can be 'friends' again." I responded.

"But....you still sound..."

"I'm fine." I interrupted him. Finally the song came to an end and I turned away from him to walk offstage.

"Utau." he called to me.

"I'm fine." I called back. My face looking clearly upset, I walked offstage and didn't look back.

**RIMA POV (while 'fall for you' was playing)**

"How romantic." I spoke.

"They look like they're in they're own little world." Nagi added as we looked over at Amu and Ikuto while we danced.

"I can't believe Utau got him here."

"Niether can I. And speaking of which, I sure hope things get straightened out between her and Kukai." Nagi nodded over in they're direction. I shook my head and smiled.

"So do I."

"...now...what about us?" My breathing hitched. I turned up to face Nagi.

"um..what 'about' us?"

"Rima-chan you know what I'm talking about." He said as we continued to dance.

I sighed and looked down. "Nagi...I've already told you we can't-" I didn't get to finish

"Why? Why can't we be together?" he held me tighter and his eyes looked very hurt.

"Its for the best." I responded

"How is it for the best?" he pleaded. I didn't really know how to explain this.

"Its just....too sudden...I mean what would our friends think and if we got together that would just ruin things if we broke up."

"Our friends would accept us no matter what and since when do you care what other people think? And what makes you think we would brake up?" he countered.

"Nagihko...I just don't want to risk our friendship.."my voice cracked. " If we date things won't ever be the same again...And I can't risk losing you.." a tear streamed down my cheek. I'm too afraid to risk it.

He hugged me tightly just as the song came to an end.

**AMU POV**

Ikuto and I sat together at one of the tables. I was blushing from what had just happened and I was a little nervous. The regular music was back on and everyone was enjoying themselves freely.

"So.. when did you get back?" I asked him as I took a sip of my soda.

"Well Utau called me about to weeks ago but I still wasn't convinced that I needed to come. She never really told me the reason. I was pretty busy too but once she told me that your sweet sixteen was coming up, I hopped on a plane over hear. I just got here not too long ago."

"..Wow." I responded with big eyes. "That..means a lot to me."

"I take it you really missed me." he smirked and I immediately blushed. "Ah, its been a while since I've seen that blush." he chuckled.

"A-as i-if." I stuttered loudly while trying to hide my blush.

"Amu's stubborn side. Here we go again." Miki spoke from next to me and the other three giggled.

"MIKI!" I was blushing furiously.

"Hey it was pretty obvious the way you were holding each other on stage~nya." Yoru said with a teasing tone.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"...And hey you still have Yoru?" I asked as I looked over at the cat like chara. I was curious about it AND wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah I know. Maybe I'll keep him until my career takes off. Who knows?" Ikuto leaned back in his chair and reached out to scoop some punch from the fountain next to us.

"This is quite a party you have going on." He took a drink.

"I know. I can't believe my parents and the others are doing all this for me. I won't ever be able to repay them for something so amazing." I was looking around the room at everyone enjoying themselves.

"They did it because they love you. They don't want you to try and pay them back." he smiled at me and I returned it.

"I know I wont ever forget this. I'm glad I can spend it with them all and.... I'm glad that you were able to be here." See.. I can fess up once in a while. He smiled at me again before taking another sip of his punch.

"Well this is a turning point in your life kid." Did he just call me kid?

"KID? Didn't you here what they all said? I'm officially a woman now, I'm sixteen." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Well I'm 20 and I see that you still act like a kid."

"But we all know your really still a kid yourself." I countered.

"Guess in a way I am." he sighed with his eyes shut and a light smile on his face. "And your right. You are growing up..... I mean you actually have a chest now."

"PERVERT." I practically yelled. Ikuto just continued to laugh.

"You call me a pervert for the smallest things." he chuckled.

"HEY AMU!" We both turned to the dance floor some of my other friends were calling me.

"COME OVER AND DANCE." they called to me.

"No thanks I'm good." I called back to them with a half smile. Just then Ikuto stood up and took my hand.

"That's no fun. Its a party, we should dance." I felt a blush come to my face. W-wha...me? _Dance _with Ikuto?

"Come on. I saw you dancing earlier." He smirked at me. "And you seemed to be enjoying yourself. Lets go." He pulled me up from my seat and onto the dance floor.

"Hey birthday girl. You decided to come dance." My friends Yumi, Riku and Tami spoke.

"Come on lets dance." They continued dancing and I couldn't think of anything to do but to join them. I began to dance and the song "_Lollipop"_ by lil wayne ended and "_Best I ever had_**"** by Drake came on.

We all continued to dance next to each other and enjoying the music when I then felt Ikuto come wrap his hands around my waist from behind. I shrieked a little and turned my head to face him. My back was now against his chest, his hands were at my waist and he was smiling mischievously.

"What? I know this isn't the first time you've danced like this." He began to dance to the music and I guess I followed.

I was blushing furiously

"Woo, Amu!" Riku called to me and the three of them then began to do the same and danced with some friends named Calvin, Naoshi and Daisuke.

I never imagined I would be dancing with Ikuto like this.

I could feel his breathe at the crook of my neck and our hips were swaying together.

I was still blushing but I finally relaxed and continued dancing. I placed my hands over his and continued to go along with the music.

"Enjoying yourself." Ikuto said by my ear. I blushed again but just sighed.

I looked towards the others. Tami and Calvin were really getting low, Riku and Daisuke were dancing while facing each other and Yumi was completely bent over on Naoshi.

"Wow. Can you do that too?" I could tell he had a smirk on his face.

"Perv." I muttered to him and I just leaned my head back against his shoulder.

"Hey, I know. Lets all come together." Calvin called.

"Hey yeah." Yumi spoke up. Everyone then came completely together.

OH MY GOSH. We were all against each other. It was Tami with her back to Calvin. Behind Calvin was Riku with her back to Daisuke, then me with my back to Ikuto and finally behind Ikuto was Yumi with her back to Naoshi.

I could here Ikuto chuckling from behind me and so was everyone else. Even I was laughing at what we were doing. This is so unbelievable.

We continued like that for a little longer and people all around us were looking our way.

We soon separated and Ikuto was moving me lower along with him.

"W-what are you doing?!" I called not believing this.

"Just dancing." He laughed and we both bend down lower and lower while following the music.

Finally we came back up immediately I turned to face a chuckling Ikuto. I smacked his shoulder while blushing furiously but couldn't quite seem to keep a straight face.

"Your unbelievable!" I scowled at him

"You don't seem 'that' bothered by it. You were actually OK with going along with it." Darn it I knew I shouldn't have followed along. He then took my hand and led me back to the table.

**NAGI POV**

I was standing at my station on the stage playing "Best I ever had."

Everyone was dancing and having fun. I had seen Amu and Ikuto talking at one of the tables. From what I assume Ikuto was teasing Amu again. Now they were on the dance floor. Wow. I never thought I'd see them dancing like that. I can tell Amu's face is really red. This made me laugh a bit.

Yaya and Rima were right below the stage chatting with a group of people.

"Hey Nagi how's it going?" I turned around and Kukai was right behind me.

"Oh hey. Not bad how about you?"

"Not so good. I can't find Utau anywhere." I guess they haven't fully resolved things yet.

"She's over there by the buffet signing autographs." I pointed over in her direction.

"I need to talk to her." He turned to walk her way.

Hmm wow. Ikuto and Amu-chan, Utau and Kukai and....Rima-chan and I.

I took off my head phones. I guess this is a good time to get onstage. I know exactly what to play AND....I have an idea.

I turned towards Rima-chan and called her.

"Rima-chan!" She looked at me and I motioned her over. She walked on stage and Yaya was right behind her.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to perform with my band now. Could you two stay here and watch things while I find the others?"

"OF COURSE WE CAN!" Yaya squealed.

"Sure." Rima nodded her head at me.

We finished setting up our instruments and stood behind the curtains. I held my guitar in my hands and looked back towards my band members.

Aki at the drums, Taro at the keyboard, Koji at the drums and Sho at the base guitar.

"Everyone ready?" they all gave me a thumbs up.

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE WILL NOW HAVE A SPECIAL PERFORMANCE BY ONE OF OUR CLOSE FRIENDS....PRESENTING NAGIKHO FUJISAKI AND HIS BAND MEMBERS AKI, TARO, KOJI, AND SHO!!!" Yaya yelled into the microphone._

The curtains were pulled open and all eyes of the crowd were on us.

**Kukai POV**

"Utau." I called from behind her.

She turned to face me but looked annoyed. She finished signing the last autograph then finally faced me.

"What is it now?" she sounded irritated.

"You said you forgave me but it still feels like your upset with me."

"Oh my god! What is with you? I DO forgive you."

"Then why do you still act like your disappointed with me??" I demanded from her.

"JEEZ. YOU ARE SO ANNOY-" she didn't get to finish.

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE WILL NOW HAVE A SPECIAL PERFORMANCE BY ONE OF OUR CLOSE FRIENDS....PRESENTING NAGIKHO FUJISAKI AND HIS BAND MEMBERS AKI, TARO, KOJI, AND SHO!!!" _Yaya yelled into the microphone.

We both turned towards the stage as the curtains were opening. I guess Nagi chose now to perform.

"I didn't know Nagi was going to perform." Utau and I watched.

**AMU POV**

"I can't believe what a perv you are." I scowled at Ikuto as I took a sip of my soda.

"Oh please. You seemed perfectly fine dancing with me like that." he smirked at me.

"I DID NOT I-"

"_ATTENTION EVERYONE! WE WILL NOW HAVE A SPECIAL PERFORMANCE BY ONE OF OUR CLOSE FRIENDS....PRESENTING NAGIKHO FUJISAKI AND HIS BAND MEMBERS AKI, TARO, KOJI, AND SHO!!!" _Yaya yelled into the microphone.

I spit out my soda!

"NAGI IS GOING TO PERFORM!??" We both stared at the stage as the curtains were pulled open and immediately the music began.

**NAGI POV**

**(A little less sixteen candles a little more touch me by Fall out boy)**

We immediately began the music, I hope this works.

I then stepped up to the mic. This is taking a big risk but its worth it.

_I confess!!! I'm messed up_

_dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around_

_And I know you dressed up_

_"hey kid you'll never live this down"_

_'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

Kukai POV: "Utau." I tried to reach for her hand but she snatched it away fiercely

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

I sighed and turned back to Nagi. I think he's looking my way.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her!!_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

Hmm? W-was he talking to me. His eyes sure looked like they were trying too..tell me something

_Write me off, give up on me_

_Cause darling, what did you expect_

_I'm just off a lost cause_

_a long shot, don't even take this bet_

Ikuto POV: "Come on Amu I was just messing around. Its nothing new to you anyway."

She sighed. "I guess you didn't do anything wrong."

"I knew you liked it." I smirked.

"PERV!" she turned her back to me with her arms crossed.

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights_

_Get all the sighs and the moans just right_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

I turned to face the performance again. Wait..is he looking at me?

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her!!_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

Is he trying to tell me to...

_(always on, always on)_

_You said you'd keep me honest_

_(always on, always on)_

_But I won't call you on it_

_(always on, always on)_

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her!!_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

Ikuto and Kukai: 'He IS!..'

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

Ikuto POV: I immediately turned to Amu. I snatched her arm, spun her around....and kissed her.

Kukai POV: I grabbed Utau by the shoulders spun her around and my lips were instantly on hers.

**NAGI POV ( Just before the song ended)**

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her!!!!_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

It looks like ikuto and Kukai got my message. Now its my turn.

I didn't stop playing as I made my way to Rima and Yaya.

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

I finished the last notes on my guitar and instantly pulled Rima to me.

Just like that......it was like a triple kiss...

**RIMA AMU AND UTAU POV: **My eyes were wide open!! OH....MY....GOD!!!! ~Blush~

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HAPPENED ALL AT ONCE. KUKAI KISSED UTAU, IKUTO KISSED AMU AND NAGI KISSED RIMA!!!!!!!! A TRIPLE KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**THAT WAS PART 2 of the party!!DID you like!?????????????????THere's still PART THREE coming up and I hope to update it sometime this weekend. **

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT YOUR THOUGHTS, OPINIONS, COMMENTS ETC.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	8. The party: When you kiss me

**HEY PEOPLE I'M BACK!!!! ITS TIME FOR PART 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DID ANYONE ELSE WATCH EPISODE 102!!!(SPOILER:) HE KISSED HER AND UTAU AND TADASE WERE PISSED!!!!!!XDDDD **

**I like the Manga ending better though....**

**I HEARD THERE'S GONNA BE A THIRD SEASON IS IT TRUE?????**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara :( or any songs played in this chapter**

**The Party: When you kiss me  
**

**CHapter 8:**

**RIMA POV**

"WOOO!!!"

"HOW ROMANTIC!!"

"WOAH!! RIMA AND FUJISAKI??????"

"THAT'S SO CUTE."

I could here the crowd saying all sorts of things all around me. My eyes were wide open with shock as Nagihko was '_kissing_' me. My mind and body were still frozen but finally he let go. There was a huge blush across my cheeks as I looked up at Nagihko smiling affectionately at me.

"WOOOOO!!!" The audience cheered and applauded. Nagihko then took my hand in his and gave a quick bow to the audience as he took the mic back in his hands.

"Thank you everyone! I'm glad you all liked it. We'll be playing another song in a little bit, so stay tuned."

He turned towards his band members and gave them a hand sign that he would be right back. They all smirked back at us and nodded.

I then gripped his hand in mine and pulled him backstage. I pushed past the curtains and instantly twirled to face him

"...W-why did you do that?????" I pleaded to know. He's just making this harder for me.

"Look I'm sorry I kissed you out of no where and in front of everyone. I know it was disrespectful of me." I was trembling a bit

"..Rima-chan.." I didn't look mad at him but my eyes looked like I was ready to burst into tears and run into his arms.

"..I know you're not sure about us going to the next step." he began to stroke my hand. "And I know that you don't want to risk our friendship." He looked at me with desperate eyes.

"But you can't deny that I care about you.." I shook my head and shut my eyes to hold back the tears. Almost like I refused to accept it. "..and you can't deny that you feel the same for me." a tear rolled down my face. " And you have to realize that no matter what happens. If we get together or not, things will never be the same between us again." I looked up at him.

"Rima-chan....I love you." my breathing hitched. Nagihko..."I've _been_ in love with you for over four years."

My sight fell to our hands.

I know it. I know Nagi and I won't be the same. We haven't been the same since I found out he was Nadeshiko and we became good friends. That was were it all started..when I first fell for him...

"I-I......I love you too." I spoke softly.

Nagi seemed to let out a sigh of relief. He lifted my hand up to his face and kissed it sweetly. We smiled at one another.

**UTAU POV**

K-kukai? Is actually...._KISSING?_ me? His lips are soft, his breathe is minty, he smells like Axe fragrance.

I'm dreaming..........................No one pinch me...

Once he finally pulled back, we stared at each other in shock. His green deep green eyes showed confusion, like _he _didn't even realize what he just did.

"Y-you I-I, us..did..then..music, and apology and annoying and lips and..song.." I blabbered out not even realizing what I was saying.

"Yeah um..apology..you, mad, autographs..Nagihko..song..telling me..us..kiss.." WE SOUND LIKE IDIOTS!!

"WOW THAT WAS GREAT!!!" we both turned to the left and right before us was none other than a guy from the sleazy paparazzi. HOW THE HELL DO THEY FIND OUT WHERE I AM???

"I GOT THE PICTURE!!" He was jumping around and holding the camera in front of him.

"Looks like little Ms. Idol here has a secret boyfriend the public doesn't no about." He sang. " I am going to make a load of money with these pictures!!"

He continued to dance around like a complete moron. I then saw Amu's little sister Ami stomping towards him. He then noticed her once she was in front of him and stopped his jumping around. Before we even realized what was happening, she completely punch the camera clear out of his hands to have it smash against the wall.

"MY CAMERA!!!" He shrieked in pure horror.

I noticed the memory chip fly out of the pieces of camera and I crushed it with my high heel.

"NO!!!" the man yelled as he dove to the ground to pick up the pieces to his camera.

"HEY!! This is a private party!!! SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ami cried out. Instantly, two large men that worked here at the concert hall appeared behind her.

"TAKE HIM AWAY BOY!!" The two men then took him by his arms and dragged him out

"MY CAMERA!!!" He cried.

"Thanks for that Ami." The nine year old girl turned to me with a joyful smile and gave me a thumbs up before skipping away.

I let out a deep breathe and turned back around to face Kukai. He was giggling from what just happened.

I was still really confused as to why Kukai kissed me right out of the blue. A thought then came to mind.

I instantly grabbed a glass of soda that was left on the buffet table and splashed it in Kukai's face.

"HEY!!!!" He cried out as he attempted to dry his eyes. I wanted to just break down.

"I DON"T NEED YOUR PITTY YOU JERK!!" I turned to stomp away but he took hold of my arm before I could.

"Woah. Hold on! What do you mean pi- OWWWWWW." He cried out before he could finish. He used his other hand to cover his eyes.

"OWW!! That went in my eye!!! Jeez that hurts!! There's soda in my eyes!!!!" he yelled out and tried to soothe the pain by rubbing his eyes. Serves him right. "It stings!!! For goodness sakes that's the second time tonight you've done that! OWW." I tried to walk away again but his grip tightened again.

"Let me go!" I demanded.

He was finally able to open his eyes to look at me.

"What do you mean pity???" he demanded to know. That was when I finally released a tear.

"How dare you toy with my emotions! So what if I may be in love with you!!?? That doesn't mean you have to take pity and pretend to like me!!! I burst out.

"Wha-" I didn't let him finish.

"Your such a jerk!!!" I finally pulled away from his grasp and rushed away from him. I ran out the exit and up the stairs. Once I was outside, I began to take off down the street. I wasn't able to get any farther for someone had appeared in front of me...he had come after me.

"Woah Utau let me-"

"NO I DON"T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!!" I yelled in his face and tried to side step him but he didn't let me through.

"LISTEN!!!" His burst out which made me look up.

"Alright you wanna know whats wrong??? I've cared about you for a really long time. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met!!!" My tears stopped and I looked at him with every bit of attention.

"We have so much in common. Your really fun to hang out with. Your competitive, strong and independent and I've had feelings for you for a long time." He went on. " Two years ago your career was getting BEYOND SERIOUS and then you had to leave for a while. During that time I realized that you are this great idol that is adored by millions and I'm just a regular everyday guy. I knew there was no way someone like me could have a chance with a girl like you, so I got together with Lucy in hopes that it would make me forget my feelings for you and we could only be friends. But it didn't work and I was tired of being in a relationship I knew was fake so I broke up with her."

"If you just wanted to be friends then how come you didn't even try to hang out with me after that?" I asked him with a shaky voice as my arms were crossed.

"Because I still wasn't over you and if we continued to hang out then I knew there was no chance I would move on so I distance myself from you." He now spoke in a softer tone and was panting a bit. I stared at the ground.

"I never meant to make you feel tossed aside." I looked up at him. "Utau....I'm crazy about you." His eyes looked pleading. "Can you forgive me?" Kukai....

I stepped forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips, then pulled back smiling.

"Of course I can." He then grew his usual joyful smirk and kissed my forehead and hugged me. I returned it.

"Oh but first." I took hold of his hand and rushed back into the party.

Once we were inside, I dragged him over to one of the tables. I picked up one of the glasses with water and splashed it in his face.

"Hey my eyes!" he yelled out. I giggled.

"Its not proper to kiss a lady without permission." laughed as he rubbed his eyes. "Besides its just water this time AND its funny."

**AMU POV**

...Ikuto...

Sparks were flying. Fireworks were exploding. Bells were ringing. Stars were glistening. Angels were singing. The wind was blowing. Two cars just crashed. Heavens light was shining down on us!!

I think I can hear the song '_kiss me'_ playing.

**(A/N: Haha! Yaya put that song on as soon as Nagi walked off with Rima.)**

I finally closed my eyes and returned the kiss. BOOM. Double the sparks, explosions and what not.

It ended to soon. He pulled back but my eyes were still closed and lips just slightly still puckered.

I heard him giggle and opened my eyes to see Ikuto was still very close. He wasn't smirking, he was smiling. I still didn't speak but I know I was blushing as I looked up into his eyes.

We just stared at each other for a little while, not moving.

"Ikuto.." He placed his finger to my lips to silence me while still smiling warmly at me.

He turned me towards the stage just as the lights dimmed.

"Attention everyone." My mom was up on the stage. "Its midnight now, so we decided that now is a good time to watch this presentation of Amu I put together. This is celebrating sixteen years in the making and Amu-chan, I really hope none of these pictures embarrass you. So without further a dew." She held her hand out toward the stage screen.

The song '_Break away' _by Kelly Clarkson came on and the screen showed a picture of me as a baby. Oh my god, its a slide show of me growing up.

**(A/N: the full songs aren't playing they're shortened versions.)**

"You sure look cute." Ikuto whispered to me.

Believe it or not, Mama and Papa used to take a lot of pictures of me when I was a little girl too. Yep Ami wasn't the only one.

It then came to the pictures of when I started school.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Then pictures of just before I moved here. I sure have changed. This was before I met anybody here. Before I got my charas.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train_

_travel on an airplane, far away (I will pray)_

_And breakaway_

Oh my god. Pictures of when I joined the Guardians. Back in elementary school.

There's Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Nadeshiko (now Nagi) and me. Then some with Rima and Kairi.

A lot of these pictures showed all the experiences we had in elementary. Well despite a picture of fighting X eggs. Ikuto's arm was still around me and I felt him stroking my arm up and down.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging with revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

Then there passed pictures of when I entered middle school. This is when I really was trying to prepare for the future and started to get busy.

There came a picture of me playing the guitar.

Of me playing basketball

My first dance recital

I got an award for my painting

Of me playing the violin...I felt Ikuto hug me a little tighter.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway _

Just as the song was ending. 'I'm not a girl, not yet a woman' by britney spears came on.

_I used to think_

_I had the answers to everything_

_Mm but now I know_

_That life doesn't always go my way. yeah_

_Feels like I'm caught in the middle_

_That's when I realize_

Pictures of me in high school now came on.

Playing basketball

Me during dance

Cooking

I realized there were less pictures of me just hanging out with friends.

There were some but just less than when I was younger.

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman_

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

Just then pictures of the Party came on.

These are from today and she was still able to get them on here???

_All I need is time_

_Whoa, all I need is time..._

_A moment that is mine_

_... that's mine_

_While I'm in between_

_I'm not a girl_

_Not yet a woman_

_Not now_

_All I need is time_

_A moment that is mine_

_While I'm in between_

OH MY GOD!!! The song was closing and the final picture came onto view.

_I'm not a girl_

_Ooooh, not yet a woman_

Its of me and Ikuto kissing just now!!!!!!!! She got that!!!!!?????????

I blushed and leaned into Ikuto's shoulder to hide my face as everyone in the audience 'Awed'

"Wow. Your mom works fast." Ikuto said as he held me.

"Amu-chan! It is now time to cut the cake!!" My mom sang into the microphone and the song 'just the girl' by the click five played.

I turned to Ikuto showing an unsure face as he released me. Did the cake really have to be right now? This isn't really the best time. I don't want to be away from Ikuto, especially now.

"Go on." He motioned me to go on up. I hesitated but then turned.

Everyone was applauding as I walked up the ramps. Up ahead, I saw Nagi and Rima sitting by his sound system HOLDING HANDS???? They smiled at me and winked.

FINALLY!!!! It happened. I smiled back.

I walked over to both my parents, standing by the cake. Confetti was falling all over the stage.

My parents both hugged me and each kissed me on the cheek.

"We will talk about that later young lady." Papa whispered to me as I pulled back. I began to blush. I'm guessing he's referring to the picture of Ikuto and I that was just shown.

"Papa behave yourself." Mama giggled and Papa pouted.

I turned towards the audience and bowed. My parents handed me the mic and the music stopped.

"Thank you everybody. I hope you all have really been enjoying yourselves!!! I know I'm having one of the best nights of my life." I spoke into the mic with a smile.

"LETS WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Someone from the audience called.

"~HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR AMU!!!!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOO!!!YAY" Everybody sang the birthday song for me and cheered.

"Thank you guys so much!" I yelled into the microphone.

"BITE!!BITE!!BITE!!BITE!!BITE!!!.." They all chanted.

"Well...Alright but NO ONE push my face into the cake!!" I slowly bent forward to take a bite of the cake. First checking around me to make sure no one was going to make a sneak attack. Then finally I sunk my teeth into the middle layer and just when I was about to pull back...I felt a hand grasp my ankle and some thing pushed my head into the cake.

Instantly I heard laughter from all over the room. Even I was trying not to laugh at myself with my face covered in cake.

I rapidly looked everywhere and saw that Kukai was hidden under the table holding with the cake on it, smiling cheekily. I was about to throw some cake at him when I noticed laughter above me.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and all the other charas were floating above the cake. Oh I get it. 'They' pushed my head in the cake and Kukai just made it look like I tripped into my cake.

The entire room was still laughing and I smiled widely as I wiped some cake off of my face and brought it to my mouth. Everyone then began to applaud and snap pictures.

"OK, everyone who wants cake, please line up to get some." Everyone soon was climbing up to ramp to get some cake.

"Enjoy the rest of the party everyone." I called into the mic before handed it back to my mom.

Mmm the inside is chocolate flavored. As my mom began to cut the cake and begin to hand it out, I jumped off stage and began to look for Ikuto.

People were hugging me and wishing me happy birthday as I walked through the crowds.

I looked back toward the stage and I saw Utau with Kukai up there next to Rima. I wonder where Nagi went? Wait a mintute!!!!....Kukai has his arm around Utau!!!!!!! And she's feeding his some cake!!!

"Yes!!" I whispered to myself as I smiled at them.

I walked up to a table to get a napkin to finish wiping off the remainder of the cake from my face.

Just as I was about to clean it off, I felt someones breathe on my cheek.

"WAAA!!!!" I turned to my left and Ikuto had licked the remaining cake from my face!!

"Mmm...Strawberry icing and ...chocolate on the inside." I smacked his shoulder and wiped the saliva from my cheek.

I was about to speak when the music blasted from the stage. I looked up and Nagi was up there playing with his band again.

_All the, small things_

_True care, truth brings_

_I'll take, one lift_

_Your ride, best trip_

_Always, I know_

_You'll be at my show_

AWW!! He winked at Rima!!

_Watching, waiting,_

_commiserating_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go,_

_turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Na, na..._

Nagi is so good. I'm sure Rima is truly the one for him. Rima, Kukai and Utau were dancing to the music at the left end of the stage.

"Oi." I turned to Ikuto _(Late night, come home)_

"You wanna get out of here?"_ (Work sucks, I know)_

"Huh?" I asked confused_ (She left me roses by the stairs,)_

"The party will end in an hour or two..." _(surprises let me know she cares)_

"..Wanna get out of here?"_ (Say it ain't so, I will not go,)_

I giggled. "Leave my own party early..." _ (turn the lights off, carry me home)_

Actually when I think about it. It doesn't sound so bad. _(Na, na...)_

"...Sure." I finally responded. "Your right, the parties almost over anyway." he smirked.

I rushed backstage and got my black sweatshirt and strapped on my heels. I went back inside the party room and rushed to Ikuto's side.

"Ready." I confirmed and he took my hand leading me to the exit.

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill_

_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, the night will go on, my little windmill_

I'm glad I brought a sweatshirt. It was chilly outside.

"What time is it?" I asked Ikuto who walked beside me.

He checked his cellphone. " Just about 1.00 a.m."

We were strolling down the side walk hand in hand. It was pretty peaceful where we were. We had gotten away from the busy streets and night life of downtown.

I let out a laugh. "I still can't believe I ditched my own party."

"Afraid you'll get in trouble?" he teased but I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled

"I don't really have a care in the world right now. Right now I don't really care if I get in trouble." He held my hand a little tighter. He smiled at me and we continued walking.

"So tell me..How have the past four years gone for you."

"Well.." he took a breath and began. " It took me less than two years to find my father. It was like a big reunion once I found him in America. I then became an apprentice for him and his band**. **He's also helping me with my career, working with me and teaching me everything he knows. About a year after reuniting, I started to take some college classes on music at Columbia University."

"You've been living in New York??"

"Yeah...We travel around a bit but that's the main place we've been returning too. And now just recently I've been able to get up on stage and perform with my Dad. We've been hearing a lot of good things. A lot of people and professionals are getting pretty impressed with me."

"That's great! You're really fulfilling your dream." I'm so happy.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited about it too. So you see I've really been busy this whole time."

A thought crossed my mind and I spoke out before I could even realize what I said. "Any girls been in your life?" I can't believe I just said that.

"Oh? Getting jealous are we?" I blushed. "Been worrying if there's a new girl in my life huh?"

"N-n-no...W-why would I care if you found someone else." I let go of his hand and walked a bit ahead of him.

I could hear him chuckling from behind me. I felt him hold my hand again and I looked up at him.

"There is one girl that's been on my mind." I felt my heart sink. "..And I haven't forgotten her since I left four years ago.." Instantly my heart floated back up. I think he can here my heart accelerating.

"U-uh......wow...u-um....S-so w-where a-are you taking me?" I changed the subject. Maybe he can feel my hand getting warm because I'm red all over.

"Oh its our special place we used to come to." he casually responded.

"What? Are you talking about...The amusement park?? Wasn't it torn down a long time ago???"

He didn't respond but rapidly picked me up and we hopped over the large familiar wall that led to the old amusement park.

Once we were inside, an amusement park isn't what I saw. ITS A PLACE FILLED WITH DANCING FOUNTAINS!

There were colorful lights everywhere which made the spurting water look even more magical. The water was being shot up everywhere! There are pools all over the place and water was being shot out from them at different lights and designed. They would go in different patterns and rhythms as they followed a song that was playing from somewhere hidden.

Its incredible....I felt like I just wanted to run through it all.

"Judging by your expression, I take it you haven't been here since the last time, huh?" I turned to Ikuto. My face still looked bewildered. "This place just opened a little while ago but they've been adding a lot of different things over the past few months and its really become popular and quite an attraction. I think you're friend Yaya got that small fountain back at your party from here."

"Wha-..Really?? I've seriously never heard about this place. How did you even know Ikuto??" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I might have stopped by here before I went over to the party."

"I"VE GOT TO SKETCH THIS!!!!!" Miki yelled out. I had almost forgotten our charas had followed us. Miki began to sketch in her book and all the others floated around enjoying the fountains.

"Hey Yoru. Aren't you coming?" Ran and the others turned back to the cat chara. He put his hands to his sides and floated in the other direction.

"Nah. You guys go ahead. I'm a cat. I really don't want to risk getting wet-nYAAAAA!!!!" Just as Yoru was finishing his sentence, water spurt out from the ground where he was floating over.

The others began to burst into laughter and I giggled.

I began to walk with Ikuto. He had his arm around me as I looked everywhere in fascination.

"I can't believe this place is open this late too." I spoke.

"While I was here, I may have also asked that they stay open late for a special occasion and they-" before he could finish I had wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. I guess I caught him by surprise because his breathing hitched.

My eyes were closed as I leaned my head on his chest and smiled.

"..That is so sweet..." I softly said.

I felt his arms slowly wrap around me and one began to stroke through my hair.

**(Right here 'Why can't I by LIz Phair began to play and the fountains followed the beat while the lights flashed pink and blue)**

"I told you I would make you fall in love with me didn't I?" I looked up at him with widened eyes.

"But I guess you fell for me just knowing I was gone...didn't you?" he gave me a teasing smirk.

"I.." I stepped back a bit as I though of what to say. Bad move. The water at the side of one of the pools made me slip and since I was still hanging on to Ikuto, I caused him to slip and we both went falling into the pool.

With me falling first and him over me, we hit the water with a huge splash.

My eyes opened under water and saw that Ikuto was right in my face. Both our eyes were wide open as we looked at each other under water. I gave a small gasp but that just made me take in water so I immediately surfaced.

I coughed out the water I had taken in and tried to take deep breaths. Ikuto had surfaced as well.

"You can be very clumsy Amu." He shook the water out of his head and looked at me. I didn't speak but I was still taking deep breaths.

"Wow. I make you speechless AND take your breath away." He lifted himself out of the water and sat on the ledge.

"Since your already wet, why don't you go around through the pools and fountains."

"Hey that's a great idea." I got up to the ledge and ran went over to were the water was shooting out of the ground. I danced through it and loved the feeling of it all spraying me. I haven't felt this carefree in such a long time. Ran and the others were getting wet as well. All the colors and water looked amazing in especially in the night sky. I continued to move all over the park and through the colorful water. I jumped into the largest pool where right at the center the water was spraying and forming a closed space. I swam into it and Ran, Miki, Su and Dia did as well. We laughed out. I put my hands in the air and spun around and around. I loved how the water felt on my face and how it sprinkled down on me. It just felt enchanting.

Once I opened my eyes. I looked over at Ikuto who was just watching the water patterns and dances with Yoru at his side. Hes still soaked but he looks relaxed and calm.

I stared at him longingly. He's really here in front of me.

"...Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you.." I softly spoke.

"Amu-chan." I turned to dia who floated right by me. "Maybe its time you speak your feelings."

**(Meanwhile back at the Party)**

**UTAU POV**

"Thank you for coming, have a gift bag." I was handing out gift bags with Kukai by the exiting door to each of the people who were now leaving. Each bag was hot pink with a black bow and silver 16's all over them. Inside was filled with snickers, starbursts, shock tarts and sour patches. All Amu's favorite candies.

"Thank you for coming have a gift bag." We handed some to a few girls who were on they're way out.

"Oh before we go, we wanted to tell Amu happy birthday again."

"We can't find her though."

"Do you know where she is?" they all asked.

"Hmm. Thats a good question." Kukai spoke up as he attempted to look around the room.

"Yeah we're not sure either." I added in.

"Are you talking about Amu?" Rima, Nagi and Yaya approached us.

"We saw her leave about an hour ago with Ikuto-san right after she cut the cake." Nagi said while holding Rima's hand.

"WHAT? She ditched her own party and ran off with Ikuto-kun????" Yaya asked completely shocked.

"SO KAWAII!" the girls who had asked us about Amu sang out.

Kukai, Nagi, Rima and I all just smiled. Way to go Amu...

"WHAT???? AMU-CHAN RAN OFF WITH A BOY???? AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!!!!!! I"VE LOST HER!!!! WHAT IF SHE NEVER COMES BACK!!!!!" Mr. Hinamori cried out in complete streaming tears.

"OH HOW ROMANTIC!!!" Mrs. Hinamori beamed.

She had hearts filled in her eyes but Mr. Hinamori was disintegrating.

**AMU POV**

"Having fun?" Ikuto asked me as I swam up to ledge and sat right by him.

"Sure am." I responded as I squirted the water out of my hair.

"Oi, you never told me about how your life's been these past four years." he turned to me with a smirk. " Utau's told me you've been really busy and judging by the pictures in the slide show, I know she's right. Tell me about it."

"Well ok where to begin." I gave it a little thought and adjusted myself. "It all started when I entered middle school. I really wanted to get out there and try every possible thing I could so, I started off by having Kukai get me into shape and I joined the cross country team. After a rough start, I was finally doing good and that led me to go into track. I did those for about a year but I didn't like them so much so I went into soccer and basketball. Kukai and Nagi really helped me with those two sports. I did really well in them and those are the ones I decided to carry out. Right now is actually basketball season. The only reason I'm not in soccer right now is because it doesn't start until January." I went on. " I've been taking art since middle school, which is now why I'm in the advanced class. Throughout middle school I also did a bunch of community service. Like helping with canned food drives, helping fundraisers, and helping out at the animal shelter etc. etc. Once I entered high school, Ran convinced me to take up dance and Dia convinced me to take up choir. Just like everything else, I ended up loving it. Right now is the first year I've taken home ec. where I cook and do all sorts of sewing projects. Next semester I'm taking up child development. As if my core classes don't keep me occupied already." I giggled.

I heard him whistle. "That sure is a lot of stuff...And the pictures I saw of you with the guitar and violin?" He smirked and I blushed.

"Umm well...My parents got me into guitar classes at the music conservatory and....I just taught myself to play the violin at home."

Ikuto chuckled. "If its for the reason I think it is. You must have missed me more than I imagined."

"....I guess..I did." I was looking down at the water in front of us.

It stayed quiet for a bit but I then broke the silence by hopping back into the pool.

"Hey why don't you come in and swim around too?" I asked him.

"This place is great and everything but cats still aren't too fond of water." he responded.

I gave him an 'are you serious' look. "That's no fun. Your also human Ikuto. Besides your already soaked."

"I don't want to." he turned away.

"Don't be such a stiff. Get back here and get your goofy butt in the water!!" I shouted as he walked away. I immediately hoped out of the water and walked after him.

**(This is where the song A thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton begins and the water works follow)**

"Oh no you..DONT!!" I then jumped on his back and got him completely off guard. Then for the second time we both fell in the water. Well...I got him in. Ha Ha

Once he surface, I was laughing my butt off. He rubbed the water out of his eyes and shook the water from his head.

He looked at me and I was still laughing.

"Haha...Aw the kitty got wet." I went on. He glared at me and tried to get out again.

Once again, I wouldn't let him get away and jumped on his back. I made him stop for a second but him being a whole lot stronger, he was able to keep going. Darn it.

I used all the strength and held onto him tighter and I used my hands to try and push him down under water. It made him pause again.

"Alright Amu. Thats the way you wanna play." Uh oh.

He let go of the ledge and reached behind him with his left arm. He was able to get a hold of both my legs and once again showing how strong he is, he was able to pull me off his back and slammed us both down under water.

Oh this means WAR!!

I surfaced and coughed the water out of my mouth. As soon as he came up I splashed his eyes and once again tried to push him down under.

DARN IT!! ITS HARD TO MAKE HIM BUDGE!!!

In my weak attempts, he was able to throw me over his shoulder.

I shrieked. "IKUTO! Ok ok I'm sorry. Please put me down!" This made him laugh.

"YOU wanted to play." he exclaimed with mischief in his eyes and smile and once again smashed me forward and we both went down in the water.

We were in deeper water now and I could no longer touch the ground.

I immediately surfaced. I accidentally swallowed a gulp of water and some got in my nose.

~COUGH!~COUGH!! I was practically choking. My hair was all over my face. I was to busy choking that it was hard to focus on swimming and staying above the water.

I felt Ikuto take me by my hips and help hold me up while I tried to catch my breath.

"You ok?" He asked with a smile.

"_COUGH!!~_..Why..~_COUGH~ _you!!!" I managed to get out while trying to breathe. He was off guard again so I was able to use my hands to push him by the shoulders down under but it only lasted about 2 seconds because he was able to shoot out of the water and quickly pushed me backwards. I shrieked before we went down again and I could feel he was over me. That shriek caused me to loose more than half the oxygen I needed to be able to stay under water. I panicked and tried to get back up to the surface but I was on the floor of the pool and I could feel Ikuto holding me down.

Note to self: Never panic when your under water because I think you loose air faster that way.

DAMN IT WHY THE HECK DOES HE HAVE BE SO STRONG!!! I continued to struggle and once I really needed to breathe I released the rest of the air I had in me and ended up inhaling water. I NEED OXYGEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally Ikuto seemed to notice and quickly pulled us back up to the surface.

I finally felt we were above the water and took in a LARGE breath.

~COUGH~COUGH!~COUGH!!!!~~COUGH!!!!!!!!!~

"I'm really sorry." Ikuto was holding me up bridal style as I continued to cough out water and try to breathe. "I'm sorry Amu. I was too rough with you."

"COUGH~..I..~COUGH~ seriously ~COUGH~ was star~ COUGH~ ting to panic." I managed to choke out as I hung onto him.

We stayed like that for a bit as I tried to control my breathing.

I had finally managed to choke all the water out and was taking deep breaths.

"Sorry about that. " He spoke softly as he used his hand to brush my hair out of my face. He was still holding me.

I looked into his eyes and his thumb was now just stroking my cheek.

"All better now?" he asked me. I don't know what came over me but I gently wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

He brought me over to where the water was to about my waist and set me down but I still didn't let go. I stayed there holding him and he hugged me back for what seemed like an eternity.

"...I was getting scared." I softly spoke.

"Hn?" He sounded confused. I guess now is a good time.

"I was getting scared....scared that....you really weren't coming back." He then held me even tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"Its true. I missed you..........Missed you so badly." I need to get this all out. " I saw you in my dreams a lot. After two years with no word from you, I was starting to get worried. I-I..I kept thinking you had forgotten me and didn't want to come back. People move on............. Everyone does and I thought you had too." I felt like I was ready to cry and I could feel him stroking my hair again and his breath was on my neck.

"We all know I'm afraid of change. I put up this facade that I do whatever I can to carry on but its hard....and I'm just...afraid. You don't know how happy I was when I saw you tonight." My voice cracked.

His chin rested on top of my head but then moved to my ear.

"..I'm sorry I never contacted you....I'm sorry I made you feel forgotten.." He spoke gently in my ear. "I promise everything is going to be fine....we'll all always be there for you, Amu." He carried me over to the edge of the pool and sat me down. He stood in front of me and I looked straight at him with my hands still behind his neck.

**(Right here the song Could this be love by Victoria Acosta starts)**

I noticed that behind Ikuto some of the water was spurting in the form of a heart.

**(A/N: I'm going to post up a few links of how this looks and how the water looked while they were here)**

"But Amu..." I looked back into Ikuto's eye. "....I can't stay." My breathing hitched and the first tear finally released. I sat motionless and his eyes looked pained.

I looked down onto my lap. ".......I know." It came out like a whisper and a few more tears fell.

"Its not the right time for me to come back." he went on. "I still have things to do.." he gently wiped the tear from my face.

".......I know." I repeated and looked up at him. "You spent my birthday with me. How could I possibly ask any more from you? That would be selfish." We could both tell the smile I had on my face was fake. I looked back down.

"H-how long are you staying?" I asked him.

".....I don't know. My father said he would call me as soon as I needed to be back." I guess that made things a bit better but..a few more tears still fell from my eyes.

Ikuto brought his hand up to my face and lifted my chin up.

"But just because I'll be gone again, doesn't mean I won't be back again.....................Amu..." he rested his head against mine. "...Like i said before.........................I love you."

As soon as those words left his mouth, I quickly responded. "And I you." his eyes widened as he processed what I just said.

"I always have..." I went on. "Always...All these four years.........since the beginning.." I admitted. I did it. I finally confessed.

"I'm sorry I was never able to admit it...But I'm tired of denying it...............I love you.....................I love you Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He still stared at me. " Always have....always will..."

Our foreheads were still together. I was still sitting on the edge of the pool. He was still standing in front of me. My arms were still around his neck.

A smile then graced his features and he brought his hand to my face. I smiled back at him.

"I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry you had to wait."

"Its ok." I could feel him pulling my head forward and he was slowly leaning in as well. I've also wanted this for a long time. My eyes were slowly closing as were his and I leaned forward as well. Just as both our eyes had completely closed, I felt it. His lips were on mine. We held it for a few seconds, then just barely pulled back. We took in a small breath, then closed the space between us again and again and again.

"Well its about time." Yoru muttered and the other four just nodded they're heads and giggled.

"This feels...like heaven. Its just as electric as the first one." I felt his hand gently pull on one of my arms and he slid something on my hand.

We temporarily pulled away and looked into each others eyes. I then looked down and on my hand was a silver bracelet with blue and pink stone hearts all over it. Its beautiful.I looked back up at him.

"Happy Birthday, _Amu."_

I feel like the happiest person in the world right now.

We both smiled and then closed the space between our lips once again with my arms around his head and his hands at my waist.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE BECAUSE I DIDN"T KNOW HOW TO PUT SO MUCH EMOTION INTO WORDS!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T THINK I SUCK AT WRITING. I DID MY BEST TO TRY AND PUT IN ALL THESE EMOTIONS DOWN BUT THERE YOU HAVE IT! **

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW YOUR '**_**EXACT**_' **THOUGHTS.**

**AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. THERES STILL MORE ON THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. How much I care

**OMG!!! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I"VE UPDATED???????????????? OVER A MONTH?????????????!!!!!!! OR MORE THAN THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I AM SOOO SORRYY, I"VE JUST BEEN really BUSY IN SCHOOL AND JUST FINISHED OFF A MAJOR PROJECT!!! PLUS, MY INTERNET WENT OUT CUZ WE CHANGED THE PROVIDER COMPANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
THE GOOD NEWS IS I"M BACK AND LETS GO ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 9:**

**AMU POV**

I skipped happily down the halls of the school on my way to lunch.

I saw Rima and Nagi up ahead. I then rushed into a sprint and hugged them both from behind, causing them to stumble foreward.

"Hey guys!!" I smiled brightly at them.

Once they saw it was me, they both looked very amused at my mood.

"Hi amu-chan."

"Hi Amu. Wow. You sure seem in high spirits today." they were smiling at me as I began to walk along side them and we entered the lunch line.

"I know. I feel terrific. Don't you just feel terrific. Isn't today a wonderful day. A beautiful day. Everything is just perfect. Perfect. Doesn't this feel great. Doesn't it feel wonderful to be alive! I rambled on and on. Rima giggled and Nagi was looking a little creeped out. I'm creeping myself out too but I just feel so....good.

"Yes. Yes it is a wonderful day and feeling." Rima giggled again. We all exited the lunch line with our trays in hand, and went to sit down at our usual table. Yaya and Kukai were already seated down.

"Yo."

"Hey guys hows it going?" Yaya and Kukai greeted us.

As soon as I sat down, I leaned my head on my right hand. A slight smile on my face and I stared out the sunny window.

"...Wow Amu-chi. You and Rima sure do look in a daze." I turned my gaze towards Rima, who had her head buried in Nagi's shoulder. There was a smile on her face that looked like she was in a whole other world. Nagi looked pretty fine with this and leaned his head against hers. I giggled along with Yaya and Kukai.

"I guess we're just in really good moods today...which is weird because usually we all hate Mondays." I shrugged my shoulders.

Yaya was taking a bite out of her chicken sandwich when when she suddenly looked like she had something to say again.

"That lost look you just had as you looked out the window. Reminds me of the look Kukai had before school started when we were sitting in the court yard." Kukai chuckled while rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Hmm.." Yaya went on. "I know for sure, you two are all joyful.." He pointed her spoon to Nagi and Rima. "..because you together now. And could Amu-chi and Kukai feel all warm and fuzzy cuz your now with Ikuto and Utau." She waved her spoon back and forth between me and Kukai.

I just smiled warmly.

"Speaking of which, where did you and Ikuto-san go on Saterday night?" Nagi asked and everyone listened in.

"Well, he took me to dancing fountain park on the far side of town."

"That's were I rented the punch fountain we had at the party." Yaya mentioned.

"I figured."

"Wait a minute. I was like 1 am. Is that park really open that late?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, but that's the thing. He got the people that work there to have it open late, specially for us."

"AWWW!!!" Everyone at the table said in unison. I blushed but continued to smile.

"Oi. Wait a minute. Isn't that were the old amusement park used to be?" Kukai asked.

I nodded my head to confirm. " That's what makes it even more special."

"AWWW!!!" They all said again and I laughed.

"Yeah and so anyways. While we were there, he confessed that he still loves me and I confessed too. I love him, too." Everyone at the table looked so proud and happy.

I finally decided to dig into my cal zone, I haven't even thought about eating or school lately. All I could think about was Ikuto.

The others continued on with their meals as well. As we ate, Yaya spoke up.

"So how much trouble did you get in for leaving your own party without anybody knowing." she asked as she took a drink of her Dr. Pepper.

"Not much actually. My dad was the one that was having a melt down but my mom just seemed so eager to hear all about it." Everyone at the table chuckled. "I did get a huge lecture from my dad and I can't have desert for a week but it was definitely worth it. We didn't get back til almost dawn. I didn't want to go home, but Ikuto didn't want me to get into anymore trouble. And we were able to spend Sunday afternoon together."

"That sounds great Amu-chi. And you weren't the only person that went somewhere else after the party." She shook her head in Kukai's direction.

"Were did you and Utau go Kukai?" I asked him as he was finishing off his sandwich.

"We.." He swallowed. "..went to go get some ramen." I should have guessed.

"Hehe..we didn't want to wait to have a good old contest."

"You two never change do you." Yaya shook her head as she said this but smiled.

By the time lunch was over. I felt completely stuffed. I was walking alongside the others back through the halls when Yaya spoke up. She was to my left and lifted up my arm to observe it closer.

"Woah, Amu-chi....".she brought my arm up to her face. "...this bracelet is fabulous. Where did you get it." She was referring to the birthday present Ikuto had given me.

"Oh um, Ikuto gave it to me as a birthday present." I loved it. I hadn't taken it off at all since he placed it on me.

"Its super cute!" Yaya commented. She finally placed my wrist down and we continued behind the others.

"What class are you guys going to?" Nagi spoke up from up in front of us.

"Amu and I have chemistry next." Rima spoke and pulled Nagi to a stop. This is were we all go our seperate ways.

"Alright well I have theater right now, so I'll see you after class ok." Nagi gave Rima a sweety hug and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She began to blush

"AWWW!!" Yaya and I both teased.

"Great. Now I miss Utau." Kukai commented. I laughed. Oh, wait.....now I miss Ikuto.

So Kukai and Nagi went down the left side of the hall, Yaya went down the right side and Rima and I continued to walk foreward.

"I'm really happy for you guys. It came as a bit of a surprise." Rima turned to me.

"I'm really happy for you too Amu." she smiled back at me. "Especially since you were finally honest with yourself, swallowed your pride and came out and said it. My smile fell.

"I am NOT-...." I hesitated." Ok maybe I can be a little stubborn." I came out and admitted which caused Rima to giggle.

"Its ok. I can be pretty stubborn too. Nagi and I wouldn't be together if he would of given up."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Ikuto didn't give up on me either." I really did cause him a lot of trouble.

"But I mean, because they didn't give up, it just proves they really do care about us."

"Your right."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last period of the day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

COME ON GIRLS DO THREE SETS OF EACH!!!!

"I hate conditioning days." he commented to my partner Nazomi.

"Come on Hinamori, ten more." I was on the bench press and she was my spotter. I wasn't to fond of going to the weightroom. Everytime we do, we work on lifting weights and building muscle but once we have an amount accomplished, we move up some more and always end up soar the next day. On the bench, I lift about 85 lbs and I still stuggle with it. The bar is 45 lbs and there are 2 plates of 10lbs on each side.

"LOWER HINAMORI!! CLOSER TOO YOUR CHEST!!" The coach yelled out.

I can't go lower!

"Just four more Amu. Just try to get it a little closer to your chest. You can do it." Nazomi was trying to support me. I'll try.

My arms are trembling.

"Breathe in and keep your feet on the ground." Right.

Just 2 more. I brought it a little lower again. OH OH OH my arms are loosing it. Nazomi quickley helped me lift it was one hand. I held the bar straight up with my arms locked. Once more.

I brought it down.

"A little lower." I did as I was told and just as I came to a stop, my arms failed me.

"OOFF!!" SOS!! SOS!! It's crushing me!! Nazomi immediately took the bar with both hands and lifted it off of me.

"OW...." I groaned and lifted my self up from the bench. That stupid thing fell on my chest and collar bone.

"Are you ok?" Nazomi had racked the bar.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine." Not. " Was that your last set?"

"Yeah, we're done now." Thank goodness.

"IS EVERYONE DONE WITH ALL THE STATIONS?" Coach asked and we all called out that we were.

"ALRIGHT. LETS FINISH THIS UP WITH A BIT OF LEG WORK." Oh great.

We walked back into the gym. I'm still soar from the last time. We spread out on the gym floor.

"Alright you know how this works. Bend your knees and keep your back straight like your sitting in a chair." We took the position we were told.

"Now when I say up, your going to jump up then come back down into the same position. This will really help your thigh muscles."

"Up! ONE. UP! TWO. UP! THREE. UP! FOUR. UP! FIVE. UP! SIX. UP! SEVEN. UP! EIGHT. UP! NINE. UP! TEN." this is so painful after your reach 9.

We did this about thirty times. The pain...

Once we finished we ended it all with a few stretches, then were released to get dressed.

We all stumbled into the locker room. My legs felt all shaky and weak when I walked.

"Man I hate doing that stuff."

"I know right."

"I fell over once we finished."

Everyone was chatting as we got ready.

"Hey Coker turn on the music." I called over to my team mate who was by the boom box we had in here.

'Shake it by metro station came on. **(I do not own)**

I opened my locker and pulled out my uniform. I laid it out and took off my shoes, and practice jersey so I was just in my shorts and sports bra. I then left and walked over to the sinks to wash my face.

**(A/N: At my school, girl sports are in the morning but most of us really don't have enough time to shower, plus there are only like four stalls, so we just do stuff like wash hands and face, then use deodorant, perfume etc. Sad right. Some times we end up going to class all gross cuz we don't get enough time sometimes.)**

I came back with my towel in hands, drying off myself. I also had to keep cleaning my new piercing.

"Hey did everyone here go to Amu's party this past Saturday." I heard Skylar yell out.

"YEAH!"

"It was awsome!" Everyone yelled out and I smiled.

"Everyone have a good time?" I yelled out as I began to get changed.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you know Hoshina Utau!"

"That was a cute slide show your parents showed."

"I got my cartilage pierced."

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." I responded. " I got my belly button pierced."

"Hey Amu! Who was that hot guy you were dancing with?"

"Yeah! Who was he?"

"HE WAS HOT!"

"You are so lucky!"

"I love his blue hair."

"Is he your boyfriend!?" I began to blush.

"Tell us."

"Well.." Thats a good question. I mean it feels that way but I don't think I was ever officially declared it. "yeah I guess he is. We kinda have a history together." I was now tying my shoes. "And yeah..we both really care about each other."

"That is awesome."

"He looks older though. How old is he? Like ninteen? Twenty?"

"Yeah he's twenty. He's turning twenty one in a few months."

"THAT IS SO COOL."

"AN OLDER GUY"

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY."

I finished brushing my hair, and we all walked out of the locker room.

Finally school was out for the day and I walked out the main entrance. Oh great here come the steps.

"Ow...ow...ow...ow ow ow." I finally made it down the stairs. I can't wait to get home and just take a nap.

"Hey Amu! Awsome party!"

"Great party Amu!"

"Had a great time Saturday Amu."

Alot of people were yelling all sorts of things as I passed by them. I just smiled or waved back.

_Beep BEEP!_

I looked up and at the drive in in front of the school, was a guy on a motorcycle. Cool.

He took off his helmet and I saw who it was. Ikuto.

"Yo, _Amu._" Wow, suddenly I'm full of energy. Everyone all around was staring but I just rushed up to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I was looking back and forth from him to the bike he was on. It was black and navy blue and looked really shiny.

"I came to pick you up from school." He handed me a helmet. "Hop on." This is unbelievable. What the heck. A smile grew on my face and I buckled the helmet on. I put my bag over my shoulder and hopped on behind him.

"Hang on." He blasted the engine and we took off away from school and down the road.

We began to speed up and I tightened my arms on his waist. This is so awesome and it feels so good. I rested my head against his back and shut my eyes. He felt so warm.

We zoomed through the city and past the park.

We were slowing down, then came to a stop by one of the stands.

"I thought we could get some ice cream." Of course. I giggled. He stepped off of the bike and hung his helmet on the handle.

**(His outfit is like wat he wore in episode 4 when he gave her that candy.)**

"So. Should I get two or will we just share one?" He asked teasingly. I smacked his shoulder playfully and we both laughed. He turned and walked over to the ice cream stand. As he did, I tried to step off of his bike but..

"OW.." I groaned. I forgot I'm still sore. I tried to lift my leg and bring it off but I couldn't, I feel so stiff. My thighs my butt everything. I guess I have to stay on.

I took my bag off my shoulder and dropped it onto the ground. I also removed the helmet and hung it on the handle opposite of Ikuto's.

"Here you go." Ikuto was back with two ice cream cones in his hands. He handed my the strawberry flavored one. "Or would you prefer the chocolate?"

"No, you go ahead and take it. I like strawberry anyway." I took it from him and began to lick the tasty treat.

"Are you going to stay on there?" I looked back to Ikuto. He was talking about me staying on the motorcycle.

"Well I was going to hop off, but..I kinda can't." I gave an embarrassed smile.

"Hm? Why can't you?" He stopped licking his ice cream.

"We did a lot of conditioning in basketball today, and I'm like really sore." Ikuto burst into laughter.

"Hey its not funny. You should have seen me try to go down the stairs." I complained. He still laughed.

"How did you get on then?" I blushed. I was so excited to see him I didn't really think about it much.

"Well getting on was the easy part. But my thighs and butt are to sore for me to lift myself off." I informed. Its true.

"So basically your entire lower body?" He was smiling cheekily as he licked his ice cream.

"Yeah and well there's also a bit of my shoulders and back that hurt from when we were in the weight room, and my abs too. " he chuckled again. Hey this is painful my entire body hurts.

He then placed his arm around me. What's he doing? Wait a minute. I began to lift up off the seat. He's lifting me off the bike. Man! He's strong.

Once I was fully off, he let my feet come to the ground.

"Thanks. I'm to weak to do really anything right now." I began to eat my ice cream again.

"Well..." he started to lean in close to me. " the good thing is because of all your conditioning, your get an athletic sexy body." He then licked the other side of my ice cream, which caused me to blush.

"Perv." I muttered.

"Here." He brought his chocolate ice cream up to my mouth. I guess there's no harm.

I began to take a few licks. He was eating mine and I was eating his. I was still blushing.

"So hey, the bike is parked. Lets go for a walk through the park." he suggested. "Unless you can't walk and need me to carry you?"

"No I can walk fine." I noticed my bag was still on the ground...oh great. I reached down to pick it up.

"Ooh." I really didn't want to bend my knees to get it because it would hurt so I just bended my waist but I there's a problem. I can't go that low cuz I'm still all stiff and my abs hurt, so I can't reach it. DARN IT.

Ikuto burst into laughter again. He reached down and picked up my bag for me.

"This is so funny." I smacked his shoulder again and we began to walk up towards the park.

"No its not, I'm in pain." I whined. "By the way. I've noticed your like really strong." I finished off Ikuto's ice cream.

"Well for one, I workout whenever I can. And two, I'm a guy. Of course I'm going to be stronger than you. NO I'm not trying to be sexist but it is kind of true a lot of the time." Well he was kind of right. Guys are pretty strong.

**(Seriously I can never beat a single guy at arm wrestling unless they're way younger or CLEARLY aren't the working out type etc.)**

I cocked my eyebrow. "How much do you bench Ikuto?"

"I bench about 190 on average."

"WHAT?! I can barely do 85!" He laughed and finished eating my ice cream.

"Dang. I mean today the bar actually fell on me." He still chuckled and put his arm around me. I began to rub my shoulders. I was hurting just thinking about it.

"Do you need me to give you a massage."

"Sorry, you might be tempted to do something perverted." Well am I wrong.

We reached the gazebo were I used to here him play his violin.

"Its been a while since we've been here together hasn't it?" I just nodded my head.

"Hey where is your violin?" I noticed he didn't have it.

"Oh I left it back at the house." He was staying in his old home. "Could you play it for me sometime?" He looked down at me."Please?" I tried to give a cute smile.

He smiled back. "Alright."

We continued to walk a bit more.

"You know your mom is really pretty. She looks a lot like Utau too." We were at his house yesterday, sunday. That's when I met his mom.

"Yeah, and I also heard Utau is dating that friend of your."

"I KNOW." I'm SO happy for Utua. " You mean Kukai. Yeah they've been pretty close and have a lot in common."

"Well then I'm glad she finally has someone special. And its a relief she's over me now." I still think incest is pretty wierd.

"Oi, what's your friend with the long hairs name? Nagihko?"

"Yeah that's it."

"I don't know if you know this, but when he was up on stage the day of your party, singing his first song.."

"Yeah?"

"While he sang, he was motioning for me and Kukai, to kiss you and Utau."

"WHAT???" _'So say what are you waiting for __Kiss her! kiss her!!'_ I was thinking back to the song Nagi had sung first.

"I know that Kukai kissed Utau but I didn't know THAT."

"Yep. And Nagihko kissed that other blonde girl Rima too." WHAT! My eyes widened. I didn't know that either. Is that how they got together?

"At the end of his song is when he kissed her, Kukai kissed Utau and I kissed you."

"Woah..." I was still pretty speechless. But it's actually pretty cute.

"Well it all worked out right." He hugged me closer to him. "Hey lets lay down for a bit."

"You mean on the grass?"

"Yeah is that ok?"

"Yeah its fine but it still hurts me to try and si-IIIIITTT!" He pulled me back and we both fell onto the grass on our backs.

"There. Quick and painless." He still had his arm around me, keeping me close to him.

"I used to take naps around here all the time." Just like a cat.

"I guess this does feel nice." The the sky and clouds where a pretty orange color. The sun wasn't setting yet but it was about to begin to. A cool breeze blew by us.

Ikuto then leaned over a bit so he was slightly hovering over me. I blushed a little and he began to carress me face.

"You look tired." he softly spoke.

"I am just a little. But I'm fine being here." I responded in a low voice.

Ikuto was still brushing my face with his fingers lightly. He was so close I was still blushing.

I wiped my bangs out of my face and away from my forehead. He then kissed my forehead gently. I closed my eyes for he held it for a bit. Once he released, he brushed his hand down my cheek to my neck and down to my shoulder. I just stared back at him and he rested his forehead against mine. There isn't anywhere I'd rather be more than here. Ikuto can be a bit perverted but he's sweet, and caring. I trust him.

I lifted my head up a bit and kissed his cheek sweetly. He smiled at me and then laid back on the ground again.

I held him closer. I guess this is a good a time as any to take that nap. I closed my eyes again and rested my head on his shoulder.

**UTAU POV**

"And that its for today" Sanjou-san wrapped up the board meeting. I stood up from my chair beside her.

"Well then, I'll just be heading out. I'm leaving my new lyrics with you Mr. Temasaki."

"I'll be sure the get them to our producers Ms. Hoshina." I just nodded my head, picked up my black guess bag and walked out of the board room. Iru and Eru had wondered off somewhere.

Once I exited the building, I let out a huge breath.

"Its good to be out of there. I need a Cappuccino."

"Can I come along." I swirled around and there behind me stood Kukai.

I smirked and placed my hands on my hips. "I don't know. Don't you have to go hand out with your friends?"

"The person I really want to spend time with is my best friend slash girlfriend." He came up and hugged me. I returned it.

"Yeah you better." we both laughed.

Once we let go, he took my hand and began to walk the way I was going.

"Oi, your hairs down again."

"Yeah, I liked having it down and just decided to have it down again. Do you like it?"

"Yeah its cute but you know I think you'd look good if you had just taken a bite of chocolate cake and had it all over your teeth." we laughed. "But I do really love your signature pony tails."

"Don't worry so do I. I'm still going to keep wearing them."

"So where are we going?"

"I was about to head over to my favorite cafe."

"So your off for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Well hey then how about after we get you your cappiccino, you come to my soccer match? Unless you were serious about not liking soccer."

"Of course I wasn't. Soccer's cool."

"So you'll come then?" he was smiling excitingly.

"Sure." I assured him.

"Speaking of soccer. Are your head and neck doing ok?'

"Of course. I've been fine since the day of the party."

"Well thats good to hear. You really had me worried."

"Aww thats sweet. And I'm sorry about all that stuff I said to you. Soccer is definitely not my thing either." We both laughed.

"No its not, but after a while you were able to pull off some pretty impressive stuff." I blushed.

"Thanks. I don't know how I did it. It just happened."

"Hey what was it like to fall like that. It sure wasn't pretty."

"Actually I don't even remember a lot. I remember falling, and being in excruciating pain but I don't remember anything after that until I woke up the next day."

"Woah really?" I nodded my hand.

"Ok there is not way I'm letting you play ever again." He put his hand around my shoulder.

"You make it sound like I almost died." I giggled. "I'm alright aren't I."

"You just got lucky you didn't misplace or brake anything. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Aww." I put my head on his shoulder.

"Hey answer me this. Why did you go through so much trouble just because you were mad at me?" He looked towards me.

"Well, I was mad at you, but I guess I just wanted any excuse to spend time with you."

"You sure are one crazy girl Utau." we laughed as we reached the cafe.

"Yeah but I'm your crazy girl."

**Rima POV**

"BALA-BALANCE!"

"HAHAHAHA!!!" That is STILL funny.

Nagi and I watched Rhythm and Kusu-kusu do their bala-balance dance in front of the tv.

"That never seems to get old." Nagi commented. We were both sitting on the couch in my living room. We were watching tv and eating some burgers we picked up at Wendy's. Nagi had his arm around me for he was already done with his burger and I was finishing up mine. My parents were both still at work so we had the house to ourselves.

"Hey Nagi." Kusu-kusu floated up to his face. "Now that you are Rima's boyfriend, your first mission is to make her laugh."

"..uuhh.." Nagi sweatdropped. "Well its not that I don't want to make her laugh. Its just that its really hard to do that."

"You just suck at jokes and gags." I took another bite of my double stack cheeseburger.

He laughed at my comment. "Yeah I definitely cant impress a pro."

"Than do the only thing you can do! Fall into a hole!!" Kusu-kusu cheered.

"Fall into a whole?" Both Rythmn and Temari asked confused.

I suddenly began to giggle at the memory.

"IT STILL MAKES HER LAUGH!!" Kusu-kusu cheered. Nagi hugged me tighter.

"Well you see, back before the two of you hatched from your eggs, Amu-chan and I were trying to make Rima-koi laugh. We tried everything but the very last thing was the trick to work. I dug up a bunch of wholes at the park and disguised them to get someone by surprise. Amu fell in all of them but later after we defeated an x -egg, I fell in one. Thats when Rima finally laughed."

"Cool. I wish I could have seen it." Rhythm said and Temari agreed.

We continued to watch tv for a little while longer when something came to mind.

"Hey Nagi." He turned to look at me.

"With you in basketball and with your band, are you still into dancing."

"Of course I am. There isn't a dancing class or team or anything like that for guys at school so I continue to practice at home."

"That's pretty cool." I commented.

"So what sort of things are you doing?"

"Well you know I want to be a comedian so I'm majoring in performing arts."I smiled proudly.

"Thats my Rima!!" Kusukusu yelled out.

"I'm glad. You really shine when your up telling gags and making others laugh." he smiled warmly at me.

"Of course. I'm definitely gonna full fill my dream."

"So am I." He paused for a moment. "After next year, my mom wants me to graduate early and go to a performing arts institution.

"Graduate early?"

**UTAU POV**

"COME ON KUKAI!!!!!" I was hopping up and down at the top of the bleachers.

"Utau-chan careful or your hat and glasses will come off." Eru tried to calm me down as I cheered for Kukai. We were at one of his club games **(U know. Club soccer. The players in these leagues are FREAKISHLY GOOD)**

"Seriously Utua, you don't want all these people and the press to find out your here, otherwise you'll be chased all over town." Iru giggled at the thought. I sat back down. My heels were starting to bug my feet. I had on dark frayed skinny jeans, a white polo shirt that showed a bit of my stomach, black designer strappees, gold hoop earrings, a black guess bag and sun glasses, my usual hat and I had taken off my designer black trench coat.

The game was almost over and both teams were tied. Kukai was playing great, not surprising but the other team really was pretty tough. I watched Kukai recieve the ball...he's so hot when he has his serious game face on.

"COME ON KUKAI!!!!!!"

He's doing pretty good getting down the field. There only like 2 minutes left in the game and the other team is looking really tired. YES! COME ON! He made a large pass across the field and one of his teammates trapped it out of the air. Its 4 to 4, we need another goal! Darn it! A steal was made. The ball was kicked back in the air toward the opposite end of the field. Come on someone from our side get it. One of the members from the opposite team was about to trap it back out of the air....then wait! Kukai came sprinting in and made a jump for it!! He headed it back the other way but as soon as he did, he and three other boys crashed into each other. I immediately stood up. OOOHHH that looked like it hurt. I was worried. All three of them were on the ground but it only took a moment for Kukai to be the first to get up and back into the game. I let out a sigh of releif. Boy was he tough. As the players made they're way down the field, our team had an opening pass to Kukai and he recieved the ball. He began to dribble the rest of the way. He was close to the left corner of the field. COME ON COME ON. Two players were on him and he was looking for to make a pass. OH WAIT!! There's an opening! He quickly took it and was able to make it past the two.

"YES!!! GO ALL THE WAY!!!" Me along with the others in the audience were jumping up and down and cheering.

He took a powerpull shot at he goal from the outside left, towards the top right corner of the goal.

COME ON BABY COME ON!! The goalie had jumped up into the air in order to stop the ball. I saw it barely brushed against his fingers but the ball had too much power and went straight by them.

"YES!!!!! YES!!!" I jumped up and down with my hands in the air. IT MADE IT!!!

The entire crowd was bursting into cheers. Just then, the referee blew his whistle three times, signaling the end of the game!!

All of Kukai's teammates jumped to give him a hug **(You know like on tv when someone makes a goal and they tackle and jump all over eachother as they cheer and take off they're shirts)**

All the players made a crowd around him and he was lifted up on they're shoulders. The audience was all rushing up to them. I quickley picked up my purse and Jacket and rushed down the bleachers.

"YAY! YAY! KUKAI-SAMA!!" I looked up and there was a huge group of fan girls right next to them. I couldn't help but feel a huge vibe of jealousy. Kukai was finally placed down and all the screaming girls rushing up to him.

"You were so kawaii Kukai-sama!" There was a girl with red curly hair that seemed to be leading them. Kukai rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. Grr...STEP AWAY FROM MY MAN SISTER!!!! I hotly walked my way over. I pushed my way through the crowd surrounding them.

"Outta the way you big group of sluts!! He's Utau's!!!" Iru was yelling out to them.

"I hope this doesn't lead to a fight." Eru was biting her nails.

I finally reached them. Kukai noticed me and his eyes seemed to lighten up.

"Scuse me girls." I pushed them out of the way.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!"

"Oi, did you enj-" I didn't let him finish for as soon as I was in front of him, I removed my glasses, took his head in my hands and kissed him.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!"

"WOOOOOOOOOO KUKAI!!

"YEAH!!!!!!"

~Whistling!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

All around us the crowds were erupting into whistles and cheers.

Because I kissed him, I didn't realize that at the next moment, my hat had fallen off and my loose hair had cascaded down my back. I still didn't pay it mind. Once we finally broke for air, Kukai looked completely aw struck and frozen which made me laugh.

"Kukai!! Are you alright!!?" Daichi was trying to slap him out of it.

"Heeheeheehee." Iru was smiling mischievously.

"Uh Utau-chan, you might want to look around." Eru motioned toward the crowd. Everyone had gasped and gone silent with they're jaws completely dropped.

"Is that Japans biggest Idol!!!??"

"HOSHINA UTAU!!!!???"

"AND SHE JUST KISSED KUKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Uh oh. This isn't good. The cameras instantly started flashing and the crowds started to close in which made Kukai snap out of his trans.

"We need to get out of here." Everyone was screaming and people began to beg for autographs.

"Come on!" Kukai took my hand in his and he character changed with Daichi, so we were able to speed on out of there. Of course the huge crowd was following us though.

**AMU POV**

I heard a soft familiar tune coming from the outside. A huge smile grew onto my face before I even turned around to see who it was. I guessed right though. I jumped up out of my desk and drew open the sliding glass door. I stepped outside and right below my balcony, in the alley way was my favorite violinist, playing the instrument that enchanted me. I placed my hands on cheeks and rested my elbows on the edge of my balcony.

He smiled up at me without stopping the music. Its been so long since, I've heard him play. This was nice. I really missed hearing his violin almost as much as I missed him.

(He was playing yuki no uta)

I continued to listen and once he finished the beautiful song. he hoped onto my balcony.

"Hey!" I smiled and let Ikuto step in. "Not that I mind you being here but I thought you were going home?" Ikuto took off his jacket and placed it on the chair of my desk along with his violin case.

"I just said that so we could get some time alone. Dinner was great and your family's pretty cool but I wasn't comfortable with your dad's interrogations." I laughed.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that. He can go pretty over board but my mom and Ami sure seem to like you." He flopped down onto the bed.

"Yeah. And your mom seems to still remember me." I sat down next to him.

"Yeah she's always thought you were cute. And she loves the idea of me being with someone older." I giggled.

Ikuto sighed. "Its been a while since I've been in here. But the last time I was, you wouldn't let me be on your bed." I blushed just remembering it.

"Yeah it has been a while...And I'm sorry about that." I was still blushing.

"Also...you don't wear those cute plaid pajamas anymore." He was eyeing me.

"Of course I don't I out grew them." I was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a grey camisole that showed my new belly button piercing.

"OH yeah. I remember seeing you get that piercing at the party."

"You don't still think I'm fat do you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked my eyebrow.

Ikuto laughed and pulled me down next to him.

"I was just messing with you, I've never thought you were fat. Your nice, athletic and slim."

"Thank you." I said finally satisfied. He was lightly stroking my arm. We layed there quietly for just a bit.

"Hey Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Where did you get that motorcycle we were on earlier?"

"Oh I just borrowed it from an old friend I stopped by to see."

We both had taken a nap in the park for about two hours. We woke up when my phone was vibrating from a call I was getting from my mom. We rode the bike back here, but I guess he dropped it off when he said he was heading home.

"Oh. I really liked that motorcycle it was really cool riding it."

"Yeah...especially with your skirt fluttering up in the breeze." I snapped up.

"You pervert!" I tried to hit him with pillow. He burst out laughing and took hold of my wrists. There's that strength again. I hoped on over him in order to try to hit him with the pillow again. But once he did, he flipped the both of us over so he was the one on top.

"Ikuto!!!" He was tickling me now. I tried to push him off but I couldn't. "Ikuto!! ~Laugh~ come on stop!!"

"This doesn't look right..." Both our heads instantly snapped to there door. There with the door wide open was my nine year old sister Ami. Uh oh. We instantly pulled away from each other and sat up.

Ami crossed her hands over her chest and held a mischievous smile.

"What's going on here?"

"Ami come in and close the door!" She did as I instructed her but kept her arms crossed.

"I don't think mom and dad know you have your boyfriend here in your room onii-chan." she was still smiling. I rushed up to her.

"Ami! You have to promise you won't tell mom and dad..."

"Well I don't know...." she had her hand on her chin now.

"Come on Ami." I pleaded. "A secret between sisters. Please please please."

"For me Ami-chan?" I heard Ikuto from behind me. Ami instantly grew stars in her eyes and rushed up to hug Ikuto.

"Anything for Onee-chan!!!" **(Is that how you say brother in japanese?)**

I sighed in relief but I did blush as she called him brother.

"Alright well now isn't it time for my imotou to go to bed?" He held Ami in his lap.

"Alright big brother! And I promise not to tell mom or dad." She gave him a quick hug and then jumped down onto the floor.

"Thanks Ami." I called to her as she slightly opened the door and stepped out.

"Good night sis." she called back but before she could close the door, she stuck her head back in.

"OH...by the way." We both stared back at her. "Don't do anything naughty or that mom and dad wouldn't approve of onii-chan." she sang. My jaw fell open at what she just said. "Or do...I love baby's."

"AMI!!" with that she closed the door. HOW EMBARRASSING.

I could hear Ikuto laughing from behind me. I through the pillow right in his face but he continued to laugh.

"That's not funny." I was blushing like crazy as I sat down beside him

"She sure knows a lot for a nine year old." He laid back down.

"Yeah and I don't know how." I laid down next to him. "You know Ami's heart egg was just born."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah its in her room. It hasn't hatched yet because Ami wants to be everything but I'm pretty sure what she likes the most is singing."

"Speaking of singing.." I turned to look down at him with his head on my pillow.

"I heard you singing at the party." Wow I never really gave that thought.

"You did? So...still think my voice is crappy." He hugged me.

"Once again, I was just teasing back then, your voice wasn't half bad but your voice has really developed now." I smiled. "Thanks."

"You know...you seemed....really into the song when you sang 'slipped away'." I sighed at this and then all these emotions came flooding back to me.

"Its cause..." I hugged him. "Whenever I heard that song...I would just automatically think of you...and how much I missed you." I was blushing again but I was glad that I told him. He leaned over me again but this time his entire body was over mine. His arms were wrapped around me and his face was buried in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry Amu." I could feel his warm breath against my neck. I rested my hands on his back and just rested my eyes. I let a tear roll down my cheek.

"Its ok." I barely whispered. I just remembered he can't stay. Thinking about that, another tear rolled down my face.

"Ikuto..." I whispered. He lifted his head and looked up at me.

"I'm right here." He quickly brushed the tears out of my face. I did my best to stop the tears and he rested his head against mine. Our faces were touching and his hair slightly tickled me. Both our eyes were closed and I could feel his minty breath.

We stayed like that for a while, which is just the way I like it. I don't ever want to let him go. I want him to stay here... with me. I know I'll have to let him go again...but I should enjoy the time he's here instead of being sad....I love him so much.

**(A/N: Their chars aren't there. They wandered off during dinner)**

After a while we were just enjoying being in each others arms.

"Ikuto?" He lifted his face up and looked down at me. I propped up on my elbows blushing.

"Can I......kiss you?" I was blushing like never before.

"Hm?" He was smiling crookedly. "This sure seems unlike you." i was looking down trying to avoid his eyes.

"Truse me I know." I took in a breath. "But please just...could you close your eyes?"

"No need allow me." He lifted my chin up with his finger and closed the small space between us before I could even realize what happened. My elbows grew weak and I rest my head back onto the bed. Ikuto was still over me and he never let the space between us open. I then closed my eyes and brought my hands to the back of Ikutos head, my hands digging into his soft hair. Ikuto had his hands at my waist. The kiss was caring and gentle but soon turned stronger and passionate. I could feel his tongue move along my bottom lip. I really wasn't sure what to do so I just opened my mouth, and his tongue slid into my mouth so the kiss became more intense. I've never been kissed like this before. Actually I've never been kissed by anyone but Ikuto before, but I'm just fine having it that way. Ikuto slowly pulled back but his teeth lightly tugged on my lower lip before he released. I was still blushing and he could probably hear my loud heartbeat. He smiled down at me and I soon returned it. Then I slightly lifted my head up and captured his lips with mine again. I brought his head back down with mine and our lips began to move in sync while our tongues danced together. I REALLY can't believe I'm doing this but hey I am sixteen, its normal right?

My arms were wrapped around his neck and I could feel his right arm moving against my thigh. The other hand's fingers were lightly brushing the side of my stomach were the shirt didn't cover which made me shiver. I had a sudden impulse and wrapped my legs around his waist. This caught him off gaurd and I took the chance to flip us over to were I was on top of him.

**IKUTO POV**

Amu's lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries. I couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. I can't believe I finally have the girl I love right here in my arms...and she loved me back. I don't know how I'm going to manage to leave again, I want to hold her forever. I love everything about her. Sure she's beautiful and smoking hot but thats just a bonus. Its her spirit I fell for. Her beautiful soul who's really a kid down inside just like mine. I continued to kiss her, showing her how much I loved her but suddenly I felt her lift her legs. She then wrapped them both around my waist and my eyes instantly burst open. They widened and she then caught me off gaurd again by flipping the both of us over. She was now on me. Talk about being aggressive. I was still in shock and a bit of panic about what just happened but she continued to kiss me. I wasn't sure of what to do. Her hands were on the sides of my face and they slowly moved up into my hair. It felt so good and coming from Amu made it all the more better. I guess I just did what I really wanted to and gave in. I kissed her back with as much force as I rested my hands on her slim waist.

This was mind bobbling and it felt like Amu and I were in a whole other world. Our own special world. She was sitting on my lower stomach and her hands were lightly massaging my ears. I pulled her down closer to me. I just can't get enough of her. Something unexpected then happened next.

Amu pulled back and lifted her shirt up and over her head so she was in her bra. OH MY GOD. I was in panic mode again. Are we ready for this? I know I want this but I can't help but feel this isn't right. Yet, I was too hypnotized to stop from bringing her back to me. We continued to make out. Her skin was so creamy smooth and soft. I was getting VERY turned on. I could feel Amu trying to lift up my own shirt. I had an impulse and just pulled it up and over my head so that it was out of the way. Amu's hands instantly began to roam they're way down my chest and rub against my abs. I wanted to take more action and flipped the both of us over so that I was on completely on top once again. This skin to skin contact felt amazing and I could feel it burn. I momentarily stopped kissing her and moved to her neck. I trailed kisses down and across both sides of her neck and even up to her ear. I then heard her moan. BOY WAS I TURNED ON. I can't stop myself !

Amu's hands were trailing down my back and back onto my abs. God I love her touch. I don't ever want to let her go. I don't ever want to leave her side. I want to be here forever. I began to give her a hickey right were her pulse was. I then felt Amu's hands slide lower and she took hold of my belt with both hands. She gave it a light tug and messed with the buckle. OH MY GOD. THATS WERE I SNAPPED.

My eyes flew open, I released her and pulled back completely off of her. I sat on the opposite end of where we just were. Amu sat up and we were both panting heavily.

Compose myelf! I need to cool off and compose myself. As soon as we caught our breath we just stared up at each other. I could tell Amu was blushing and so was I. I rested my head in my hands which were held up by my knees and sighed.

"Are you ok? W-whats wrong." I waited to respond and continued my breathing but then looked up. I am such an idiot! Why didn't I stop!?

"I'm sorry Amu." I spoke softly.

"....Don't be...I.."

"I have every reason to be sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I was looking back down.

"Its ok." She crawled up in front of me.

"No its not OK." I looked up with a serious face.

"Its IS ok because I wanted it too." She took my face in her hands. We stared at each other.

"Ikuto..." She tried to kiss me again and I was going to let her but no. If I do I won't be able to stop. I took both her wrists and didn't let her.

"No Amu we can't do this. Its not right." I tried to resist.

"Don't you love me enough?" My head snapped up at this.

"Of course I do! You know I do. I love you with every fiber of my being!" I clealy stated to her.

"Then why is is so wrong if we love eachother? Do you just not want to do this at all?" she looked upset and confused.

"Of course I want this! You don't know how much I want this" My hands went up to her face. I do want Amu...badly. "But we just can't. Amu your only sixteen."

"So what? Tons of other girls have done it at sixteen and younger." she fought back.

"Yes but that doesn't make it right! Your not supposed to have sex at this age!" I countered.

"I thought we agreed that now that I'm sixteen, I'm officially a woman!" she continued to fight.

"Amu!" I had her look up into my eyes. "Your sixteen, I'm almost twenty one. Your still considered a minor! We can't have sex, its illegal!" I pleaded for her to understand. She didn't respond and tried to look down again but I wouldn't let her. " Besides Amu...your family's in the house, they don't even know I'm here. Just like Ami said, its definately not something they would approve of...And you and I both know we're still kids deep down inside." I spoke to her in a calmer tone.

We were both silent. Amu stared back at me, taking in what I explained to her. She placed her hands over mine which were still on the sides of her face.

"Your right....I-I'm sorry." I released her and then pulled her in to hug her.

"Its alright...I love you Amu." She was hesitant but slowly hugged me back.

"I love you too." she responded and I sighed in relief. But, I couldn't help but wonder.

"Amu...it just really doesn't seem like you to want to do something like this....tell me why the sudden urge or...change of character." I pulled her back to look her in the eyes. She was blushing again.

"W-well I...I-I just c-couldn't...help but think...t-that...it was the only way I could show you that I love you." I sighed hearing this.

"Amu...you don't have to do something like this to show or prove that you love me..." I came closer to her. " I believe it when I hear you say it." I gently kissed her.

**AMU POV**

The kiss was soft and tender. Once he released, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. My eyes were closed and I was smiling. A single tear rolled down my face but it was one of joy and I quickly whipped it away. We just stayed like that.

"..You know your still topless." I gasped and my eyes snapped open. I pulled back and brought all of my hair to the front to try and cover my bra, since it was long enough. I was blushing like crazy. Ikuto was bursting into laughter.

"Oh now you choose to get shy?" he said sarcastically while laughing.

"Shut up." I smacked his shoulder. He still laughed as he hopped off the bed to pick up his shirt.

I did the same and quickly put it on.

"Well.." He pulled his shirt down over his head. "I should probably get going now." He turned to walk over to his jacket and violin case.

"Wait." Before he could pick them up, I grabbed onto the back of his shirt holding him back.

"Don't go." I wasn't just talking about leaving for the night.

"Oh? Would you like me to stay here the night?" I blushed but just nodded my head.

"Fine but you really need to stop smiling at me when you stare as I sleep."

"I WAS NEVER SMILING!!!"

"So you admit you were staring..."

"IKUTO!" He laughed and tackled me onto the bed.

"Don't make so much noise. Your always disturbing the peace." We continued to laugh and roll around but finally settled down. We brought the covers over us and finally relaxed.

I let out a big yawn but before I closed my eyes, Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. I turned to face him. He had his eyes closed and his breath was beginning to even out. I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I told you you smile and stare as I sleep." My jaw dropped.

"Shut up." I smacked his shoulder again.

"Ouch..so hostile......just the way I like you." He pulled me closer to him and hugged me very tightly. His face was burried in the crook of my neck.

"You smell like strawberries." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him before I drifted off to sleep.

**OK....~PANT~PANT~ Thats the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. SHAME ON YOU IF YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I WAS GONNA WRITE A LEMON. THIS IS RATED T. BESIDES I DON'T WRITE THOSE, I JUST DON'T HAVE IT IN ME. ANYWAYS THERE"S STILL MORE ON THE WAY BUT THIS STORY WILL BE ENDING SOON. SO STAY TUNED. LOVE YA! ;D**


	10. Just like a movie

**I'm BACK!!!! Dang! School sure does have me busy. Plus, I've been going to alot of party's lately...MY 16th BIRTHDAY just passed on DEC. 3!!!!...no I'm not having a sweet sixteen cuz I had a sweet 15 last year. **

**OMG OMG OMG!! HAVe YOU GUYS BEEN SEEN THE LATEST EPISODE. I ACTUALLY HAVEN"T LIKED SHUGO CHARA PARTY THAT MUCH BUT I WATCH IT IN HOPES TO SEE IKUTO APPEAR AND MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT HE SAID TO AMU WAS SO CUTE!!!! I WISH SHE COULD JUST FORGET TADASE!!! SHE NEVER EVEN SAYS I LOVE YOU BACK (WHICH IS GOOD) **

**ALSO, THE MANGA SEEMS PRETTY COOL. I WONDER WHAT ALL HAPPENED THERE WITH YORU AND I WONDER IF- OH WAIT!!! I CAN"T SPOIL ANYTHING!! GO WATCH THE LATEST EPISODE and GO REad it. Anyways...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Chapter 10**

Thursday 1.45 p.m

This has got to have been the best week of my life. Ikuto has spent every night with me at my house and he's come to pick me up after school everyday, whether it be on foot or even in a car. On Tuesday we went out to eat, then we hung out at his house for a while. My mom then called me at around midnight and told me to come home, which I did and Ikuto snuck in through the window. I didn't get any sleep that night and we just talked and watched Tv in my room...quietly. Then yesterday we hung out with Utau and Kukai and Nagi and Rima. We all went to the movies and of course the guys wanted to watch something more exciting and us girls wanted something nice so first we went to watch new moon and the guys were positively bored in there so next we went to watch Ninja Assassin which of course we hated. After that, we all went our separate ways and of course Ikuto came back with me and we both fell asleep on the couch. Boy were we in for a crazy wake up when Papa found us together this morning.

I yawned loudly as I sat with Rima out in the court yard during free period.

"Tired Amu?" I laid back on the cement block we were on and looked up at the sky with my eyes half open.

"Yeah. I haven't been getting much sleep lately." I closed my eyes and let the cool fall breeze brush by me. It felt perfect outside. Not to hot and not to cold and it smelled of autumn.

"Well maybe thats because your up late in your room with Ikuto everynight." I instantly shot up.

"What!? How do you no about that??" I asked her. I've never told ANYBODY.

"KusuKusu told me." I quickly turned to her chara. She was giggling to herself, then pointed to the right. My vision instantly snapped to Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, who were all whistling and trying to act casual. I frowned at them and they gave an apologetic giggle.

"You better seriously hope your parents don't catch you one of these days." Rima took a sip of her water bottle with her eyes shut, looking sophisticated and mannered. She does have a point, I do have to be careful.

"At least your parents haven't come home to see you making kissy face with your boyfriend at the front door." Kusu Kusu yelled out and Rima spit out her water on our charas.

"What!" Oh my gosh. Talk about embarrassing! I began to laugh.

"Kusu Kusu!!" Rima attempted to grab her chara but she went up high in the air.

"Did that seriously happen???" We both turned around and saw Kukai and Nagi standing behind us. Kukai had a huge grin on his face and Nagi was burning red and trying to hide behind his hair.

"Well Nagi...I didn't know you had it in you." Kukai nudged.

"Shut up." Both Nagi and Rima commanded blushed even more. I gave them a sympathetic look.

"Hey come on your a couple its nothing bad." Kukai sat down beside me.

"And its not as embarrassing as what happened with me and Utau." Suddenly we were all ears.

"What happened?" We all chorused. Kukai began to blush. Rima sat back down and Nagi next to her. We all had our eyes on Kukai.

"Well..something actually happened twice."

"Go on." We all said together.

"Your going to love it." Daichi noted and giggled to himself.

"Um uh...well on monday I was dropping her off at her house and we were both in my car. And we were well making out."

"Continue." Yaya showed up and sat down beside us.

"...ok and well Sanjou-san and her mom showed up. It was dark outside and they flashed a light at us through the car window. Utau noticed it first so she kinda freaked out and I accidentally bit her tongue and while we were both freaking out, I started to choke on the gum we were..um sharing."

All of us INSTANTLY fell off the cement block we were sitting on and burst out with laughter. OH MY GOSH I CAN"T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD. I can't imagine! I was sprawled on the ground and holding my stomach. We all were, even our charas.

I WOULD HAVE PAID BIG MONEY TO SEE THAT.

"Rima and Nagi were the first to compose themselves. Then finally the rest of us managed."

"WOW. Talk about embarrassing." Yaya was still giggling. "TELL US THE SECOND THING THAT HAPPENED." Once again we were all ears and eager to here what happened.

"I don't know if I want to now." Kukai was blushing.

"Aw come on." We all begged.

"I don' know." A thought came to my head.

"If you do..." I blushed.".. I'll tell you some stuff thats happened with me and Ikuto."

"OH I SO WANNA HEAR THAT." Everybody chorused and I rubbed my head at this.

"Ok well, yesterday after we got back from the movies. Utau came over to my house. All of my brothers are there right now and so they all showered her with questions and hit on her, which pissed me off, so we went into my room. We were watching tv and then I began to tease and mess with her se we kinda ended up in a wrestling match." That kinda sounds familiar.

"This is getting interesting, keep going." Yaya said.

"And well we were really rough housing and making a lot of noise upstairs and we were both yelling, especially Utau...then so....my brothers came upstairs and walked in on us."

"OH MY GOSH"

"THAT MUST HAVE LOOKED SO WRONG."

"What did they see?"

"The room was a disaster. We were on my bed... I was on top of Utau and we were all...I guess you could say, tangled up together." Kukai was rubbing the back of his head. "We didn't noticed them at first so we kinda kept on rolling around the bed." We were all laughing by now but he went on.

"Then we finally noticed them and yes they did take it the wrong way. My brother Kaido...well he said 'Kukai even you should know, you have to take your clothes off to do that." and Unkai said 'And remember to leave a sock on the door too, so the others who live hear will know."

This made us crack up even louder.

"DO NOT TELL UTAU I TOLD YOU THIS." Kukai stood up and yelled as we struggled to breathe.

"Har Har it was very funny." Kukai said sarcastically and sat back down.

"A deals a deal. Tell us whats happened with you and Tsukiyomi." He told me. I stopped laughing and began to blush.

"YEAH! Come on Amu-chi, tell us."

I looked down onto my lap and meddled with my fingers. How should I put this.

"We're waiting Amu." Rima was smiling at me as she leaned against Nagi.

"Ok ummmm....well everybody here except Rima probably doesn't know that....Ikuto sneaks into my room every night and.....well sleeps over."

"Ohhh...not doing anything naughty, are you, Hinamori?" Kukai teased and I continued to blush darker and darker.

"Well...we've made out like once or twice but one time, I had him over and Ami burst into the room."

"WHAT??"

"Did she tell your parents?"

"What did the poor child see!?" I sweatdropped.

"Ikuto and I were just messing with eachother and she was going to tell my parents but we convinced her not to. Then just as she was leaving, she turned to us and said "Don't do anything naughty or that mom and dad wouldn't approve of onee-chan.'" Everyone around me instantly fell to the floor.

I hid my face in my arms and just waited for the laughter to die down. My face feels so hot.

"Jeez! Your sister sure is one smart kid!!" Kukai sat back up but held tightly onto his stomach as he laughed.

"I sure hope you HAVEN'T been doing anything like that Amu-chi!" Yaya was in the same condition.

"Well...and then afterwards she said...'Or do...I love babies.'" Everyone once again dropped back down onto the ground.

People walking by are staring.

"Not until after your married I hope." Nagi noted as he struggled to stand back up.

My breathing hitched at that mention.

....married? I don't think I've ever really given that a thought...

My mind flashed back to the time ikuto and I Character transformed into Amulet Fortune and Seven seas treasure.

That was such a beautiful dress. Probably the prettiest I've ever seen. And Ikuto sure did look cool transformed like a pirate.

It would be nice to do that transformation again. It would be nice to wear that dress again...to one day walk down that isle....with.......ikuto by my side? I blushed even harder.

"OI!! HINAMORI!! Come back to this world." I snapped out of it and shook my head rapidly.

Please. How can I be thinking about something like marriage when I still don't know a thing about what I'm doing with my future. WHAT IS MY WOULD BE SELF????????

Suddenly the bell rung. We all instantly picked up our things and scurried off to class.

I sprinted down the halls, on my way to chemistry. Right before I could turn into the classroom, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"OPPS Sorry." I quickly said and noticed it was coker.

"Oh hey Hinamori. Coach says to be on the court and ready to play by 4.30."

Oh my gosh!! I forgot, I have a home game today.

I groaned. "Alright, I'll be there." I said good bye and entered the classroom.

I'm really not in the mood for playing today. I sat down in my seat but something then came into my mind. Ikuto is coming to take me home after school and he doesn't know I have a game. I need to text him to let him know not to come for me. I reached into my pocket to grab my phone but stopped once I noticed the teacher was close by.

"Ok class today we will be studying electron configuration so I'm gonna need you all to take out your journals for some notes." I groaned once again. I guess I'm gonna have to wait.

The lights in the room dimmed and the teacher put a power point up on screen. I yawned. Why can't we just have some nap time. Seriously, nap time would be very productive to learning everyday.

The rest of the period, while we were taking notes. I was trying to pay attention to what Mrs. Rumiko was saying but the dimmed lights weren't really helping. I was sitting pretty close to the back, and I noticed some of those around me were looking extremely tired as well. As soon as we would finish a slide of notes, sensei would immediately begin to explain it to us but I kept finding it hard to pay attention. I yawned again. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to rest my head for a few seconds. Some of the others in the room were doing it. As soon as I put my head down, I also rested my eyes. Boy does this feel good. I'm SO tired, and yet even so, I'm always full of energy around Ikuto. I smiled at this thought. I could faintly hear Mrs. Rumiko talking. I didn't understand a thing we were talking about but I guess one day of missing whats going on wouldn't hurt. My eyes were shut and I was slowly drifting off to sleep...

"HEADS UP!!" A ruler was smacked down onto the front table. My eyes burst open and I immediately sat up. I noticed a lot of those around me, seemed to have been drifting off as well.

"No resting your heads. Pay attention." She scowlded us.

I sighed and picked up my pencil once again.

I wrote down every single thing that was on the screen but I had tuned sensei completely out. I feel like crap. I was starting to drift off again but the weight of my head began to fall to the side and I snapped back up. I hate this. I took a deep breathe and widened my eyes open. Come on! I need to speed up that blood pressure.

"Don't rest your heads on your hands." The teacher called out. I wasn't doing that but apparently others were. I heard some of them groan.

"Oh come on, you think you guys are bored. Try having to repeat this six times today." I then really felt pity towards Mrs. Rumiko. The good thing was it was ten minutes til we got out of class.

The last period of the day, didn't go so much better in computer science. I hate to do this on a game day, but I took a few drinks of a green monster energy drink to try and keep me going. I then finally got a chance to text Ikuto to not come for me after school. I really wish I could just skip this game but I know for sure that coach would kill me.

RIINNNNNGGGGgg

The final bell. We all rushed out the classroom and I made my way down to the locker room.

Once I entered, a lot of my team mates were already there, getting ready.

"Yo Hinamori-san." A lot of them called to me. I just smiled back.

"So there's no freshman game today?" We usually don't play first.

"No its just JV and Varsity." Some one called back.

I began to suit up, just when coach came into the locker room.

"ATTENTION LADIES." she called out.

"Alright. As we all know, today the freshman team isn't playing so all games have been moved up and we won't have to go home as late. Also, the boys teams are playing here at home too, so of course they are going to be playing in the other gym. But since we are both here, the schedule has been altered." We had all stopped changing and were paying attention.

"I also know I told the JV players to be on the court at 4.30. That has also changed. The new schedule is Girls Varsity will be playing in the main gym first, with Boys JV in the second gym. Then after that,at six o'clock, the girls JV will be playing in the second gym while the Boys Varsity is in the main gym. Everyone got that." She called out.

"YES" We called back. I turned back to putting on my jersey but coach spoke again.

"Also!" She got our attention again. "For today, I'm moving a few of the JV girls up to play with Varsity." Everyone was then, pretty eager to hear.

"If your one of these four girls, come with me to get you a varsity uniform." She looked down onto her clip board. " TANAKA! KURO! TOKIWA! AND HINAMORI!!"

"Cool" Nazomi, Rika and Yuri all said.

Well that definately helped wake me up. For some reason though, I wasn't as excited as I thought I would be. I guess I'm just comfortable playing with my own team, but you gotta do watcha gotta do.

"Come on Hinamori." Nazomi tugged at my arm and the four of us followed coach. I am feeling pretty excited, but I'm also very nervous now.

We entered the supply closet and coach handed us each the uniform and the warm up pants and jacket.

"Alright girls. Hurry, suit up and be on the court." We all walked out and headed back to the locker room.

"You know, its awesome that we're playing with varsity." Tanaka spoke up. "But I can't help but feel we aren't gonna get to play much."

"Yeah." The three of us agreed with her. Its true. If we get moved up, we still don't get to play much, it just means we're filling in for missing players. Its also another reason I like just being on JV.

"Even if we do get little playing time, we should make the most of it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Game Warm Up)~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright! set up for some three man weave!" The Varsity Captain Nozuka-san called out.

We continued our warm up and had music playing aswell. The other team was on the other side of the court and the bleachers were filling up fast.

"Jeez it pisses me off how stuck up some of the seniors can be." Nazomi came spoke to me as we shagged balls.

"Oi Hinamori! Kuro!" We looked over to the sidelines and saw Kukai and Nagi with a few more of the Varsity guys. They weren't to far so we walked over to them.

"Hey guys." We both greeted them.

"Did you guys get moved up to Varsity?" Nagi asked.

"Yeah, the two of us. Along with Rika and Yuri."

"Well hey thats awsome." Ricky called from behind them.

"Hey Kuro-san. You make 6 pts. I'll buy you whatever you want at the concession stand." Suoh-san called from beside Ricky.

"You are so on." Nazomi smiled.

"KURO AND HINAMORI GET BACK ON THE COURT." Some of the upperclassman from our team called.

"Well good luck to the four of you and we'll be watching." Kukai gave us a thumbs up.

We both smiled at them and hurried back to warming up.

**UTAU POV**

"...Then after that we have tournament and.." Kukai didn't finish speaking as I placed my hands over his eyes.

"Ok who is covering my eyes?..and if its a guy, I'll kick your butt." everyone around us laughed.

"Dude its your super model girlfriend." A boy with dark spikey hair beside him said.

Kukai laughed. He took hold of both my hands and kissed them. I gave him a hug from behind.

"You seriously thought it could have been a guy?" I asked him. I was here with Rima and she was already at Nagihikos side.

"No I was just kidding. Your hands are too soft and small to be guys."

"So where's Amu. I heard she's playing at 6." Rima asked. I then noticed she wasn't here.

"Amu-chan got moved up to varsity." Nagi answered.

"Yeah, she's down there on the bench." Rima and I looked down and we instantly caught the sight of her pink hair in a high ponytail.

"That's awesome. Has she played?" Rima asked

"No not yet. None of the four girls that got moved up have." Nagi answered.

"What? How come?" I demanded to know.

"Yeah. If they move them up, that means they need them." Rima added.

"That's true but it doesn't necessarily mean they get as much playing time as the girls who are actually on varsity."

"That's just bull. Come on put my girl in!" I yell out.

"I think that's my line.." we all turned our heads towards the all to familiar husky voice.

"Hey! I didn't know you were here."

"Do you honestly believe I would miss it?" Of course he wouldn't.

"How long have you been here?" Kukai asked him.

"Since they began practicing but I've been staying out of sight."

"How come?" I asked.

"That's probably smart." Rima said. "Amu does tend to get very nervous when people come to watch her play."

"So that's why her parents aren't here." We all laughed.

**Amu POV**

I can't believe it's almost the end of the second quarter and we still haven't played. This gets so irritating. Yuri is looking freakishly annoyed.

"You know, I'm starting to think it would be alright if we left to get something to eat." We all sighed.

Coach looks like a gorilla that has had its food taken away when she's mad. The good thing is we managed to catch up and are now 25 to 20.

"KURO!!" All our heads snapped up.

"CHECK IN FOR SHIMA!!"

"Good Luck!" we told her.

"Make those six pts!" I told her as she went to check in.

Which is exactly what she was doing. Nazomi went in there and was kicking ass! She managed to make a three pointer which is already a good start. If there's one thing she's good at, its breaking making a steal.

"Nice job Kuro!!!" I could here cheering from the audience. I recognized some of the voices as Kukai, Nagi, Ricky and Blake.

"TOKIWA!" Our heads snapped up.

"CHECK IN FOR WALKER!"

"I got five minutes to leave the crowd aw struck." She said as we high fived.

And she did just as she said she would. Kuro and Tokiwa made an amazing duo on defense and Tokiwa made a lightning speed pass the press, into a layup.

"GO YURI!!" Rika and I both called out.

No subs were made in the last five minutes and the half time buzzer soon rang.

It was now almost the end of the third quarter and Rika and I were very annoyed. Yuri and Kuro had gone directly back in at the beginning of the second half but it was only for about five minutes.

"These girls sure are good. We went into the game full of adrenaline but it then suddenly vanished." Yuri noted.

"I ought a kick number 15's ass. She literally elbowed my face when I was trying to get up after she knocked me down. And that stupid ref didn't call it!" Nazomi fumed.

"Hey have you noticed Rumiko-san refuses to pass." I mentioned.

"Yeah, she's a total ball hog." Rika added.

Right now we were tied at 33 to 33.

"HINAMORI! TANAKA! Check in!" FINALLY!!!!!! Rika was getting ready to go ape on coach.

I went in as a wing and Rika as a post.

These girl were definitely good but we practice with varsity all the time, so its not that new. We were playing pretty decesent but niether team could score.

We had to press and Rika and I managed to cage the girl with the ball and block her from moving. The ball was passed but we were able to make a steal.

Walker made a shot but it missed and it was anyone's ball to rebound. Our team caught it.

"HINAMORI!!" The ball was passed to me on the outside. The other girls instantly charged towards me but I dribbled my way through. Number 22 cut me off so I saw an opening to RIka. I gave her the ball then as soon as 22 turned to her I ran behind the defender and called for the ball again. Rika threw it to me and I made a wide shot with just my right hand for someone had come right at me a second later. The ball span around on the rim, the paused for a second before it finally fell into the hoop. YES!

"WOOO AMU!!!" THe other team was working fast and had it back in the very next second. Our team hurried to gaurd our side. The game went on for a few more minutes and we were now in the lead by 4 pts. These girls sure do love to play dirty. WHile trying to rebound I got hit in the stomach and I was knocked down twice.

I recieved the ball and began to dribble my way around number 34.

"GO AMU!!" Wait..thats Utau's voice, I made glance at the audience and saw not only Kukai and Nagi but also Utau, Rima and...IKUTO.

"HINAMORI!!" I snapped back into the game at my name being called and I then realized I didn't have my guard up and completely let the ball be stolen from me.

"GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" coach yelled.

How embarrassing.

Soon after that happened, I was playing so nervously, I was taken out of the game.

"Hey Hinamori. What happened earlier, your playing changed back there." Nazomi asked me.

"Um.. well I guess I got really nervous when I noticed my...um boyfriend was here. So that kinda caused me to screw up."

"Aw come on. He's your boyfriend." Yuri spoke up, he's here to support you. And I doubt he would stop loving you because of how you play."

"I guess your right." She does have a point. If I do screw up. Ikuto has seen much more embarrassing things happen to me anyway.

It was now the end of the final quarter and we were ahead by 2 pts. The four of us were then allowed to re enter the game and Nazomi was able to make the six points she promised she would. I noticed Ikuto was smiling at me and I returned it. I was finally able to play more confidently and we finished off the game with 47 to 40.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(after the game)

"Nice job guys."

"Good game."

"Not bad for a sophomore."

"All four of us received compliments from the upperclassmen."

Once we cooled off, we all put the warm ups back on and exited the locker room.

"Lets head to the concession stand." Which was what we all did. We walked out into the hallway and bought some snacks, then went back into the main gym to watch the boys varsity game.

Boy am I tired. I sat by my duffel bag and rested my head on it. I'm so tired.

"Sleepy?" I heard a whisper in my ear. I snapped up to see Ikuto sitting beside me.

"Hi." I smiled and he brought me into a hug.

"Hey Amu. You played awesome." Rima and Utau came up to us.

"I was a little nervous when I found out you guys were here." we all laughed.

We sat together to watch the guys varsity game and supported Nagi and Kukai of course.

"I'm sorry you haven't gotten much sleep." Ikuto whispered to me.

"Why are you apologizing. Its not your fault."

"Well it kinda is. I keep you up at night but then since I don't have school, I get to sleep during the day. You don't." He had me lean against him. His arm was around me and I rested my head on his chest. I didn't really get to watch the game, because I then fell asleep.

"Hey...wake up Amu." I flickered my eyes open at the sound of ikutos voice. My eye lids still felt heavy and I yawned as I turned to face him. He sat looking back at me with a cute smile, which made my heart flutter.

"Where are we?" I looked out the car window. Lights were passing us by.

"We're in Osawa (I don't know if that's an actual city. It just came to my head)

"That's kinda far. Where are we going?"

"Right there." He lifted his finger from the steering wheel and pointed to the corner of the wind shield. I looked over and realized we had exited the road with tall walls and now, the ocean and board walks were visible. And it wasn't just any board walk, it was a board walk with a cute amusement park. I could tell my eyes were gleaming, this is so cool.

All of a sudden, Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia smashed against the windshield, looking at the small amusement park with eager smiles. I almost forgot they were with us.

"I've never been here before. It looks amazing!" We pulled into the parking lot.

"Sure your not too old for this kind of stuff." I quickly turned to face him as I took off my seatbelt.

"YOUR NEVER TOO OLD FOR THIS." I hopped out of the car and went running, with ikuto walking close behind. I had agreed to go out with Ikuto after the game and so I had changed out of my uniform and just wore some comfy victorias secret sweats.

We entered, and this place did have quite a few people. My eyes instantly flashed towards the merry go round. Ran and the others flew off as immediately.

"I knew that would be the first thing you would want to ride." I just laughed. "But its less likely both of us will fit on a horse, now."

"So your not gonna come on?"

"Nah, Ill just watch from here."

"Alright." I turned to head towards the ride. I rode it and instantly, memories of our old amusement park came flushing back to me. I turned to see ikuto watching me from where he stood and he just had his camera phone out, taking pictures of me. I blushed. It was soon time to get off but wanted to continue, and I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious because of how old I was. Its ok for people like me to ride this but its mainly OK when its with a guy....ah what the heck. I waved Ikuto over.

"What is it?"

"Ride with me?" I told him as he stood in front of my horse. He smirked.

"Why so sudden?"

"Because it looks more normal that way instead of just seeing a sixteen year old randomly riding the merry go round alone." He chuckled but soon got on my horse (The best way we could) and rode for about a good 8 times.

"Aw what a cute couple." I thought I heard people murmer while we were on.

After that, we went on to the house of mirrors, the teacups (IT IS STILL FUNNY SEEING IKUTO IN THOSE!!) the roller coaster, and we played a lot of carnival games. Ikuto was once again, snapping pictures.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing." Ikuto followed my gaze and it landed on a big teddy bear at once of the stands.

"You like that bear?" I smiled warmly and nodded.

"I used to have one a lot like it when I was little but a few years ago, it accidentally got thrown out."

"I'll get it for you." He began to walk towards the stand.

"What is this a movie?" I asked sarcastically and we both laughed.

"The point of the game at the stand was to take the gun and knock down the moving figure. You have to shoot as many red ones that pass in 30 seconds. Ikuto picked up the gun and as soon as he started, immediately all the red ones were shot down." I began to blush like crazy. This is a first. No guy has ever won me anything before. Ikuto walked over to me with the cute teddy bear I wanted in his hands.

"Here.." I smiled at him.

"Thank you..." I leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love Ferris wheels."

"They have a nice view don't they." I could see the entire park at birds eye view.

"You played great tonight. I just can't believe they didn't let you play that much."

"Yeah its cool. I knew that I wasn't going to get to." I took a bite of my cotton candy.

"Yeah, and I glad I got to watch you play...you're so cute when you have that serious game face on." I gave an amused laugh. I wonder if I also stick my tongue out when I shoot?

"So is basketball something you plan on taking on to college?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll quit after high school."

"I thought you were really into it?"

"I'm really into a lot of stuff." I shrugged.

"And you sure do bust your butt in all of them." Miki along with the others called from above us.

"Yeah. I can't believe you fainted, desu."

"What does she mean fainted?"

"Oh...you see um, the week before my party, I was at a game and I had the flu. I didn't really realise it til I was on the court dieing."

"Baka.."

"Hey!!"

"You need to take better care of yourself. You shouldn't play if you dont feel well, your not helping anybody that way."

"Hey its not like I wasn't able to make some points in the game."

"Well are you helping yourself, or your teammates that should play, or your worrying family and friends.."

"Well yeah your right but like I said I hadn't realized it." I finished the cotton candy and noticed our charas had flown higher into the sky.

"So do you know what you like most out of all the stuff you do?"

I dont know a single thing of what I'm going to do, so I'm just trying everything." I look out at the sea.

"Still don't know what you wanna be, huh?" I sighed

"Yep..its hopeless." I then felt him put his arm around me.

"Its not hopeless. You'll know soon."

"But how will I know and when? I need to find out. I had no idea what to tell my counselor when she called me in for a conference about our future plans."

"You just need to really look deep down. Ask yourself...what is it that YOU would like? That YOU enjoy? That you can't be without? You need to find yourself....know yourself...once you do, I'm sure you'll know." He hugged me from the side.

I leaned my head against him.

"Thanks." Suddenly the Ferris wheel came to a stop at the very top and next thing I know, some fire works begin to go off.

"I looked up into the sky with a huge smile on my face." I love fireworks.

We silently watched the firework show. I noticed Ikuto take a few more pictures. Of the fire works and me. I smiled at the camera.

"Hey.."

"What is it?" He put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm really having an awesome time...You know this place is pretty far. What made you want to suddenly come to an amusement park all the way in Osawa? And did you have this all planned out." I asked him

"Well yes I did have this all planned out. We would have come earlier if it weren't for your game." I laughed. "..And I wanted to come here because, amusement parks are kind of your thing..." He put his hand to my cheek. I'm pretty sure he can feel the heat in my face. I looked down onto my lap.

"And.." I looked back up. " I like the way you smile and laugh when your on all the rides.." He took my face in both his hands. My eyes widened. He slowly brought his lips very close to mine but then stopped. My heart was pumping. Was he asking for permission. I had an impulse and moved my head foreward to give him an answer and then he smiled and closed the rest of the space between us.

The kiss was amazing...It was an open mouth kiss. It was passionate, yet gentle at the same time. Words can't describe how happy I was. Words can't describe how perfect this day was. How perfect this week was. I then heard a bunch of explosions and we both separated to see the finale. I leaned against Ikuto. It was beautiful. They even came in shapes. And since we were so close to were they were being shot from, they looked huge. It was beautiful. Once the finale finally ended, a bunch of clapping was heard.

"Amu.." I looked up at Ikuto. He was looking down at me. His eyes seemed a bit worried and he held an apologetic smile. I was confused.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"...Its time." I was staring up into his eyes. I still didn't get it.

"Time for what? Time to go home?" I asked him.

"No..Well yes it is, because its getting pretty late but.." I tried to figure out what he was trying to say. "What I actually mean is........_its time.."_ My eyes widened.

**I HATE TO LEAVE IT HERE BUT THATS IT. WHAT COULD IT BE **_TIME _**FOR?I hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry I haven't been updating. IT's just that I've been busier than ever!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEt me know what you think, and in exchange, I promise you guys will never be disappointed with whats coming up. LOVE YA LOTS!!**


	11. Finale:until we meet again

**IM SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH BUT I HAVE BEEN SUUUPPER DUPPERR BUSY. WITH HOLIDAYS, EXAMS AND SOCCER. ANYWAYs**

**OMG DID U GUYS READ THE LAST CHAPTER OF SHUGO CHARA. I KINDA FELT THAT IT WAS A RUSHED ENDING BUT I STILL LIKE THAT TADASE IS BACKING UP. OMG I CAN't BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED WITH YORU!!!! ILL MISS HIM SO MUCH!!! I MISS U TOO IKUTO!!!! I CAN"T WAIT FOR SHUGO CHARA ENCORE!!! IT BETTER BE GOOD!!!**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER :(**

**BUT!!!**

**I promise it will be good. **

**Chapter 11: Finale: Until we meet again**

I took in a few shallow breaths. I could feel my heart start to accelerate and I was starting to feel a little hot.

We were sitting in the car in front of my house. It was quiet and we hadn't spoken the entire way back. I was staring back into my lap. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. What I wanted to say was gone.

I then felt his hand come over mine and he squeezed it. I relaxed me a little but it still didn't get rid of the sinking feeling in my stomach. I needed to get this out.

I breathed in then spoke. "...please tell me ur not trying to say...what I think your trying to say."

The silence came once again. I wasn't to fond of silence because I might be getting a lot of it soon. I took in another sharp breath and he squeezed my hand harder.

"Amu.."

"Its only been a week." I interrupted him. He came closer to me and put his arm around me. He was facing me but I still didn't look up from my lap. I was quivering.

"The best week of my life.." He leaned his head against the side of mine. " I wish I had more time."

"Why not?" I immediately asked.

"...we're very busy, and I'm needed back."

I nodded my head understanding. Who am I kidding, even if he was back for months, I would still react this way when it was time for him to leave.

"Yeah...so you really just need to get back to things." I stared down at the bracelet he had given me on my wrist.

"I wish I didn't.." My head snapped up.

"Dont say that." I almost yelled. "You have to keep chasing your dream. I can't keep you here."

"Amu.."

"Don't worry about me I'll be just fine." I tried to put up a smile but was failing. How selfish of me to have him feel guilty about leaving because of me. Be strong Amu. Be strong. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down.

"When?.."

"..Tomarrow.."

I just snapped. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as I could. He was pretty surprised at first and sat stif but once realization came to him, he hugged me back just as hard.

I don't know how I've been able to live my life without him these four years. Back when ikuto was around I always managed to pull through, feel confident, understood and able to believe in myself. Its been four years and I feel like I haven't made much progress since then. Now he's back and things start feeling even better then before. Like I was a bird that can soar as high as the stars. But he has to go again. I hid my face in the crook of his neck. My life...really does suck without him.

"What time?" I croaked out.

"..noon." I pulled back to look at him in the face.

"Ill skip school then."

"Alright then." He kissed my forehead. "I'll walk you inside." He moved to open the door.

"Stay with me." He turned back around. "You are staying with me right?"

He had a serious expression. " Well I..kinda have to pack." I could feel my heart sinking.

After a few more seconds, a smile cracked on his face and he giggled. "Of course I am." Relief washed through me as I heard this. He is such a goofball. I smacked him on the shoulder.

We both walked inside hand in hand.

**UTAU POV**

"Kukai this is the third time. Stop it already, it hurts." I was really biting my lip at this point.

"Come on get off already." I tried to budge him but he wouldn't move.

"Just a little more." He breathed out.

"Ow...Ouch! You said it wasn't going to hurt." I gritted my teeth.

"Just relax, its almost over." He brushed his hand through my hair.

"If you keep going, your going to make me bleed." I almost pleaded.

"Alright alright I'm done." He moved off of me and I sat up straight.

"That's some nice work." He laughed.

"Kukai this hickey is huge!" I stared wide eyed at my compact mirror.

**(A/N: "PERVERT" That goes out to all you sickos out there who thought something else was going on. LOL On with the story) **

"Look at this! Its beat red and its enormous!" I lightly touched it with my finger and it stung.

"You didn't seem to mind the first two." He smile at me.

"Thats because they didn't hurt as much and they were a whole lot smaller. Look at this! I can't cover it up." I was putting away my compact mirror.

"Here let me see." I faced him and he brought one of my pony tails closer to my shoulder.

"Ok that does work...Hm, you could always just put one of your chokers over it."

"There is no way I'm doing that! It stings and it still won't cover it so well." Kukai just laughed.

"Well... I guess your just gonna have to wear your hair down." I dropped both my ponytails and adjusted my hair. I groaned.

"It covers it better but you can still see it if you beside me." Kukai was still giggling and he put his arm around me.

"Well at least now guys will know to back off." Even if I didn't like this painfully huge hickey, I still liked how Kukai is declaring to everyone that I'm his. Its a nice feeling. I smiled.

It was night time and we were at his house watching a movie in the living room. The only light in the room was coming from the big screen tv. We were watching P.S I love you (Awesome movie!)

I leaned more into Kukai and rested my head on his shoulders. Its nice to just kick back after a long day of work, with the guy you care about, all warm and snuggly.

"..So..the guy is dead..but she's still getting letters from him?"

"Yeah isn't it sweet. He's still there somehow, in spirit, guiding her."

"Sorry I guess I'm not a big fan of romance movies, epecially sad ones."

"Well..a sad one may be coming up in real life." My smile fell.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at me.

"Ikutos' leaving tomarrow."

"WHAT! Are you serious!" I nodded. "Its only been a week."

"He has things to do, so he has to get back." Kukai's expression kept changing as he tried to take this in.

"Wow.. I wonder how hinamori's taking it."

"I know. She doesn't want him to leave, _I _don't want him to leave but it can't be helped."

"Dang..this is such a bummer. They're finally together after all this time too." Kukai was frowning.

"You know..our situation is kind of the same." He looked at me confused but then realization hit him.

"Yeah your right. We didn't speak to eachother for a while and after all this time, we're finally together too."

"Well yeah thats also true but what I mean is, I'm going to get very busy every now and then and I may have to leave for a while. Then next year, your graduating and then you'll go off to whatever college wants you to play for them.

"Yeah thats true.." He looked down at me and then smiled. "..but we're not going to let that get between us right?" Kukai.....He is such and amazing guy. I felt a smile come to my face.

"Of course we're not." I declared as I hung my arms around his neck and continued to smile.

"And I'm sure that's not going to get between Ikuto and Amu either." He's right. Of course it won't.

"I love you.." I spoke out softly. I then gasped. Did I seriously just say the three words most people fear. I immediately looked down and I could tell I was blushing. What if I scared him. I do love him but we haven't been together that long.

I then felt his hand go to my chin and lift my face up. That same warm smile was still on his face.

"I love you too." My eyes widened. He said it back..he loves me too...This is so incredible I could spill a few tears.

I propped my head up higher and his lips came down to mine. I could feel a tingling sensation in the kiss. I tightened my arms on his neck and he pulled me onto his lap. His kisses were so sweet. We pulled back for air but immediately continued. Our lips were moving together perfectly and his right hand was on my check. He opened my jaw further with a soft motion of his hand and I could feel his tongue in my mouth. I had mine enter his and we continued in a nice rhythm. This moment was perfect. I want to be by Kukai's side forever.

It continued like this but just then, even though my eyes were closed, I could tell the lights had been turned on, but how? We paused and looked towards the direction of the stairs.

"There better not be anything funny going on on that couch. We wouldn't want to have to burn it." I immediately blushed 10 shades of red as I saw Kukais brothers standing there grinning.

"AGAIN!?YOU GUYS KILL EVERYTHING!! CAN"T WE GET ANY PRIVACY IN THIS HOUSE!!!" Kukai steamed and stood up with a pissed look on his face. All his brothers immediately ran upstairs laughing and Kukai chased after them.

**RIma POV**

"Woah. Woah! Be careful!"

"Its ok Rima-chan, I've got you. You dont have to be scared." Nagi smiled reassuringly at me as he placed me down.

"Rima-chan, this will only work if you focus your mind, keep your body strong and positioned yet relaxed, legs together and arms out." I nodded.

"Sorry. Its just that I'm kind of freaked out by heights and afraid Ill fall. I'm ticklish too."

"You can trust me. I wont let you fall." I smiled back.

"We've been doing this for that past half hour. Would you like to stop now?" He asked me warmly.

"Um.." I paused for a moment to decide. "..I wanna try again."

"You sure?" I nodded my head, then backed up.

Nagi stood about 15 feet infront of me, ready for me to come in.

I took a deep breath, then released it. I'm ready. Finally I began to run towards Nagi. Soon I was right in front of him and I placed my hands on his shoulders as he put his on my waist and pushed me up the air. I release my arms to put my body in position when I suddenly felt the front of my body was heavier and panicked as did Nagihiko. I sreamed and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck to keep myself from falling forward any further and he immediately tried to lower me.

My feet finally touched the ground but I was still pretty freaked. My heart was racing so fast, it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"Its alright Rima. Its alright. I promised I wasn't going to left you get hurt." Nagi gently patted my back.

I released him and finally pulled back. Shoot, I just can't get it.

I sighed. "I just can't get it." Nagi smiled warmly at me.

"Its alright Rima-chan. People who can do that usually have a lot of expierience dancing or gymnastics or things like that." His hand took hold of mine and he lightly pulled me to follow him.

"Come on. How about we go out for a parfait." That sure does sound nice but something inside me really really wanted to try again....just one more time. This isn't my thing but I know I can do it.

I stopped walking and tugged on Nagihikos arm, telling him to wait.

"Wait.." He looked back at me with a questioning look. "....I wanna try one more time..." He seemed to be thinking it over. "..please, just once more." he then smiled and nodded his head.

We took out places once more. I need to be confident and strong. I took a deep breath and my expression was serious. He stood a few feet in front of me waiting, and I finally began to run.

I was just about in front of him and he was ready to grab a hold of my waist but this time, I didn't hold onto his shoulders. He finally took hold of my and I began to go up into the air and I put my arms out.

"You can do it Rima!" I had heard out charas call, as first began to be lifted.

'Keep your body strong!' I told myself. I strongly held the proper position and then I was completely held high over Nagi.

"You did it!" I heard Nagihiko but my eyes were held shut. Slowly I opened them and saw everything. I finally did it! I was lifted high up, I didn't feel tickled and I definately didn't feel like I would fall forward. A huge smile can to my face.

**(A/N: If you want to see what this would generally look like. Go to this link on youtube. Its also on my profile: **.com/watch?v=P7BnRjbAY84&feature=related)

I was then lowered and dropped into Nagi's arms bridle style.

"You did it Rima-chan!" I just giggled. "That was perfect. You did very well today."

He placed me down. "Thanks. I'm pretty surprised myself. My favorite was probably the tango."

"You wanna go another quick round?" I smiled and nodded my head.

I placed my hand on his shoulder as he did his on my waist and my right hand took hold of his left. We held eachother close and Nagi began to lead me. I tried to remember what I had learned.

I sunk a little and spun my foot in a circular motion on the floor.

**(A/N: I CANNOT, well I can but its gonna probably take a while. Its really hard describing dance so just imagine someone teaching a beginner tango.)**

And we finally finished with me held closely to Nagi, with my arms around his shoulder and our faces close. This made me blush.

"Your doing very well." He released my but I was still blushing. He giggled.

I was sure tired. I sat down on the ground and let out a breath. Nagi brought me a water and sat down next to me on the floor.

"Dancing sure is hard. But its graceful and enchanting." He nodded.

"Thats why I've always been so passionate about it." He took a drink of water. " I can also see why you love comedy so much..."

"..because people have they're best smiles on when they laugh." I finished.

"Laughter is the best medicine." he noted.

_BUZZZZ, BUZZZZ _

Nagi's phone was vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket and l could tell by his eyes that he was reading through the message. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"Oh no.." I sat up.

"What is it?" I asked with an eager voice.

"You'll never believe this but....I just got a text from Souma-kun saying for us to come to the airport tomarrow."

"Huh? Why?" oh no, indeed.

"...Ikuto is leaving tomarrow." I was afraid he'd say that.

"Already???? He's only been here a week. What about Amu?"

"Well I'm sure she already knows...I'm just worried about who she's taking it." We both had moping expressions.

"I can tell those two really care about each other. I sure hope things will be ok between them." I looked up and over at Nagi. He was looking at the ground with that sad expression. Something then occurred to me...I cant believe I had almost forgotten about this.

"Yeah I hope so too....but what are we going to do when it happens to us?" His head immediately snapped up.

"What do you mean Rima-chan? Neither of us are going anywhere." He was confused.

"Don't you remember?...your graduating early. Right after Junior year." Realization came to his face.

"Oh...your right." I looked down at the ground. Just then, I could feel Nagihiko moving closer to me and he sat beside me with his hand on my shoulder.

"But thats not for over a year Rima-chan...and I can promise you that I won't let it affect whats between us." The smile he was giving me made my heart flutter. "Will you promise to do the same."

"Of course I will." I said it with more volume. "I won't let distance come between us."

"See? Now I'm sure Ikuto and Amu won't let it either...And Kukai and Utau will probably come up with that same situation as well but I'm sure they can make it through it too. We all can." I leaned against him a little. "When the time comes for each of us...I'm sure we'll figure something out."

I sure hope so.

We sat there for a little bit just enjoying being next to eachother.

"So we'll go to the airport tomorrow to see Ikuto off and be there for Amu." I nodded my head. " But for now.... how about I treat you to that parfate?"

I smiled. "Sure."

**AMU POV**

"Why do you want to skip school today Amu?" My set down my omlet and sat across me at the breakfast table.

"Ikuto's leaving today.."

"OH what a relief!" Papa sighed and Momma then smacked his shoulder.

"NOOO! I don't want my onii-san to leave!!!" Ami started to wail.

"Ami-chan!" Papa's voice seemed alarmed as he heard what Ami had called Ikuto.

"Why Amu-chan? He hasn't been around very long. It's only been a week." Mama's held a sad expression as well.

"We know...but he's really busy and has to get back. Apparently he's moving again, but we don't know where to." I looked down at the table. He's going to be traveling again...I wonder for how long..and where to..

"Well then.." I looked up. "Its alright with us for you to go and see him off." she smiled at me.

"MAMA!" Papa's voice was once again filled with alarm. "I don't think that's such a good idea!!!"

"WHAT IF THIS IS AN EXCUSE FOR THEM TO GO OFF TODAY AND ELOPE!!!" I sweat dropped. I thought I was supposed to have more freedom now....tsk tsk.

"Papa your being silly." Mama continued with her breakfast.

"I WANNA GO SEE ONII-CHAN OFF TOOO!!" Ami yelled.

"Ami-chan stop calling him that!!!!!!!!!" Papa wailed as tears streamed down his eyes.

"Sorry Ami. You have to go to school." Mama declared. "BUT I WANNA!!" she whined.

"Well how about I just say good bye to you now." We all turned towards the front door. "Yo."

"Ikuto.." I got up and walked over to him. "I thought you went to finish packing?" He hugged me from the side.

"Hmm? What do you mean he went? DId you two already see eachother this morning?" Mama asked with the coffee mug paused before her mouth.

CRAP. THiNK FAST.

"OH silly me! I meant 'were' at home packing." He smirked down at me.

"Yeah I was, but I just came by to say goodbye to your family since they're leaving for work and school."

"IKUTO NISSAN!!!" Ami ran up to Ikuto and wrapped her arms completely around his waist. Ikuto leaned down to hug her back and patted her on the head.

"DON"T GO!!!! I'LL MISS YOU!!!!" She wailed into his navy blue shirt.

"I'm sorry Ami-chan...but I have to go. I'm very busy and have a lot of things to do."

Ami pouted then turned to me. "Onee-chan!!! Make him stay!!!" Ami whined. I gave her a half smile.

"He has to go Ami. We can't do anything about it." I leaned against the breakfast table.

"But dont you love him!!!?!!?!!!" I stumbled at hearing this and Papa completely spit out his orange juice. "WHAT!!!!" Cried.

I do...more than anyone can imagine...

"Papa settle down." Mama scowled at him.

"Listen Ami." ikuto lifted her up. "I'm really gonna miss you too. You and Amu. Your whole family, but have to go. And remember Ami, this isn't goodbye forever. You'll see me again."

She sniffed a little. "Do you pinky promise?" she held her hand out.

"I pinky promise." That is so cute...

Ami then gave him one last hug. "Have a safe trip Ikuto-niisan."

My mom stood up and walked over to them.

"I wish you luck with your career. Your a wonderful boy and I'm glad you care about my daughter." they shook hands.

"Its was nice seeing you again Ms. Hinamori. Your like a second mother." My mom gave him a warm smile.

Papa cleared his throat and we all turned to him. He casually walked up to ikuto with his serious face and hands in his pockets. Ikuto composed himself and turned to face him as well. My dad then stuck out his hand for ikuto to shake and he slowly took it.

"It was nice meeting you...." He paused a little trying to think of what to say i bet. "And uh...my Amu-chan- well both my daughters actually, seem to be really fond of you so.......return soon." Wow dad. Ikuto smiled and nodded. "BUT!!!....if you ever hurt my precious Amu, I will never forgive you!"

"Papa!" Mama smacked him on the shoulder.

"Sorry...uh and...have a safe trip." He finished.

"Thank you sir. It was nice meeting you as well and I'm glad I have your approval." Ikuto stepped back and Papa actually smiled at him. I also smiled.

"I'll walk you out Ikuto."

"Alright. Goodbye everyone."

"Good bye." My family waved back as Ikuto and I walked down the hall and out the front door.

Once outside, we turned to eachother. "I have to go drop Ami off after breakfast."

"Thats cool and I have to go say good bye to some old friend, so...I guess I'll see you in a little while." I nodded my head. We both looked back at one another and gave eachother warm smiles.

I could look at him all day. I'm making a memory. Locking it away and keeping a picture of him in my head. A gust of wind blew by us and blew most of my bangs over my left eye. I was about to move it but Ikuto used his hand to gently brush it out of my face and as he did this, he slowly stroked my face as his hand then dropped back to his side. I stared back at his warm smile.

I then stepped forward and sofly wrapped my arms around his waist in a gentle hug and rested my head on his chest. He did the same. One hand stroking my hair and the other on my back

**Noon**

_This is the second Call for boarding flight 723 to New York City_

"Have a safe trip back ok." Utau squeezed ikuto tightly. "Say hi to dad for me and good luck with your career ikuto."

"The same goes to you Utau." He patted her on the back. "You've come a long way and I'm proud of you sis. Also, thanks for getting me out here for Amu's party. It means a lot."

"Anytime." She gave him one final hug and a few tears spilled from her eyes but she still smiled.

I'd probably join her as well. I can't believe the time is finally here. I'm filled with that heavy feeling you get in your chest and up to your throat when your upset about something and holding it in.

"Well I guess this is goodbye man...for now anyway." Kukai spoke to Ikuto

**(They did that hug guys usually do. I don't know what its called but its like they're shaking hands and the other hand is around the other persons shoulder. You guys know what I'm talking about. It can be called Pound hug, thug hug, bro hug or I just call it guy )**

"Yeah I guess so. Your a cool guy, take care of my sister alright."

"You can count on it. And you better hurry back to mine." We all gave laugh. Kukai and I really do see eachother like siblings.

Kukai and Ikuto both gave eachother a nod.

"Bye bye Ikuto-kun. We'll all be waiting for you here. Maybe you could come back for Amu-chi's next birthday." That would be really nice.

"I'll really try. Bye Yaya." They both shook hands.

"You should really try to keep in contact more." Rima lectured him.

He giggled. "Its hard when you've been traveling and working but I can guarantee you guys will hear from me every now and then."

"Good. Have a safe trip back."

"Thanks."

"I'm sure you'll be a great professional violinist. It was really nice to have you come to Amu's birthday party."

"Thanks. And actually, it was pretty cool how you Kukai and I during that song you played." We all laughed. (Yep everybody knows about that already) Nagi rubbed that back of his head and looked a little embarrassed about that.

"It was all just to smooth things over between all of us." Ikuto smiled at him.

"Well it was nice getting to know you. And good like with your girl." I nodded over to Rima.

"Thanks. Bye ikuto-san." (Another guy hug)

"It was nice seeing you again Ikuto-niisan. Say hi to Aruto-san for me and good luck with chasing your dream."

"Thanks Tadase. You've grown to be a really great guy. Take care alright."

"Sure thing." They both shook hands.

And now finally.....I'm the last one to say my goodbyes. I still had that feeling inside me.

our charas were finishing off saying they're goodbyes high above us.

"We'll give you two some space." Everyone walked on a good distance away.

Ikuto and I looked back to eachother.

"Well, I guess....here we are again." I was the first to speak.

"We sure are and...I've really been dreading this moment ever since I found out I had to head back but...I guess its finally here."

"I feel t-the same way.....I'm really gonna miss you..." My voice was a bit shaky and I was staring at the ground.. "Being h-here really brings b-back m-memor-ries." My voice cracked.

I finally looked up and let out a small sob. I stepped into Ikuto's arms and he was alright waiting for me to do so. I gripped the back of his jacket, my arms held him tightly and my face in his chest. I could feel him resting his chin on my head. His arms squeezed me tighter to him and he kissed my forehead. I didn't want to let go of him. How have I been surviving without seeing him everyday? Having him next to me when I fall asleep and meeting him directly after school? Some life huh...but I have to let him go, I have to unlatch my arms and let him go. I don't have a choice. How I wish I could go with him, that way he could continue on his path and I would be have him with me at the same time...wait a minute.

"Ikuto..." I immediately looked up.

"What is it Amu?"

"Um...u-uh.." He was looking down at me, listening.

"Maybe uh...I uh..." I'm being ridiculous even thinking about this.

"What is it Amu?"

"Uh um..Take me with you." I finally spit it out. Ikutos eyes widened.

"Amu what are you talking about??"

"Exactly what I'm saying...l-let me go with you."

"Amu that's crazy."

"I know it is but it could still be a solution."

"Amu I can't be that selfish." we looked at each other with sad eyes. "I would love to take you with me but I just can't. First off, your parents haven't allowed it and it would be considered kidnapping. Also, you belong here...with all your friends and family....Amu...I will come back for you but....I'm thinking that its not right for me to have you sitting here waiting for me....I was originally going to come back once I had finally finished all this preparation and you were at least 18 and out of school but there was no way I was missing your sweet sixteen....Maybe......you'll want to be with other guys....maybe you should..."

"Ikuto...there is no way...I could ever want anybody else but you....."

"You say that now but you are human Amu...just know this....you don't have to wait up for me.....but I will be back for you one day..."

"Ikuto....."

"Oh and another thing. You need to finish high school and keep chasing 'your' would be self....your on the brink of finding it. I know you are, I can feel it. "

"Really?"

"Yes, I believe in you Amu. Your what inspired me to chase who I wanna be. And do you understand that your place here..." I nodded my head. I embraced him once again.

"I love you...." I heard ikuto gasped a little.

He pulled me closer to him...."I love you too..."

It felt so nice to hear that....

Suddenly I felt a magical and sensation that sent vibes of hope and happiness...what is this.

Ikuto and I both pulled back. I think we both felt something. Wait...

I pulled the humpty lock out from my shirt...it was glowing.

Ikuto pulled out his dumpty key...he still carries it with him....and its glowing aswell.

"...I guess this means..." Ikuto spoke.

"..we should..." I continued.

We then contected together both the lock and key, with him holding the key and me holding the lock....Suddenly a huge glow surounded us and everyone and everything else seemed to fade away and was replacd with shining stars and pink and blue lights.

This place is one we both know all too well. I smiled and he returned it.

We then closed the space between us but this time it wasn't just a hug...it was the most passionate kiss I've ever been given. Even better than the one at the party or anyother time..I felt a tingling and sparking feeling as we kissed but we didn't seperate. I could smell roses and I didn't question how, there was nice breeze that passed by us and I could tell we were dry but at the same time it felt like rain was coming down on us. I could hear also hear a sweet melody from out of no where (ep 38) and we were both hovering off of the ground. It felt like forever being like that and we really enjoyed it but we finally seperated. I looked up into his eyesWe smiled at eachother and suddenly everything that was originally around us appeared once again but it wasn't exactly as we left it...I don't remember there being a crowd gathered around us applauding.

Everybody around us gave us warm smiles and Utau and the others were looking our way and cheering as well.

"What a cute couple."

"To be young and in love." The audience commented from around us.

This time, Ikuto blushed as well...Oh my gosh....he looks so cute and innocent with that blush.

_Final call for for boarding flight 723 to New York. This is the final call for flight 723 to new york._

My breathing hitched. I looked up at Ikuto

"I love you Amu...remember that..." I nodded my head..

"I love you too..." With that said Ikuto and I kissed one more time...it was a sweet kiss...a loving and gentle yet passionate one...

Reluctantly Ikuto unlatched his arms from around me, as did I...We both slowly backed up...our eyes never leaving eachother....

"Goodbye Ikuto..."

"Goodbye Amu..."

I stared through the window as flight 723 flew above us, high in the air....

"Good luck, Ikuto....until we meet again." I softly caressed the bracelet ikuto had given me, which was rightfully on my wrist...  
I held my smile as I watched the plane disappear in the sky

THE END....

**SEQUAL**

**SEQUAL!**

**SEQUAL!**

**SEQUAL!**

**SEQUAL!**

**SEQUAL!**

**SEQUAL!**

**SEQUAL!**

**SEQUAL!**

**SEQUAL SEQUAL SEQUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**My special sweet sixteen may be over BUT its sequeal 'Finding Amu' is coming out soon**

**MORE DRAMA, MORE CONFLICTS, AND MORE AMUTO, RIMAHIKO AND KUTAU!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Summary: **

**Graduation is here. Amu and Nagi are graduating a year early but as Amu's name is called, she's no where to be found. Her parents don't know, her friends don't know and as everyone is asking questions Amu is rushing off to the airport. 'World here i come'**

**Nagi is off to study the arts in europe but does his dance partner have more than friendship on her mind. What is Rima to do as she is finally able to appear on tv for her first live comedy act.**

**Kukai and Utau haven't seen eachother in months, and just as Kukai is about to take off and play college soccer Utau struggles to see him off. Alot of national teams have they're eyes on him too. **

**Ikuto is back to surprise Amu, only to find that she isn't there. He sure is hitting it big with being a violinist, especially in europe.**

**THERE IS SO MUCH MORE**

OK Ok I want to tell you guys more but you'll jsut have to read to find out. THe story will be awesome! You can garuntee it. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE SMALL SAMPLES! ILL UPDATE THIS STORY AS SOON AS ITS UP AND KEEP YOU EYES OPEN FOR IT TOO. LOVE YA!!


End file.
